


Love like Tides

by Disqua



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disqua/pseuds/Disqua
Summary: Sousuke ist gar nicht begeistert das Rin mit Haru nach Australien fliegt. Er ist überzeugt die Langweile wird ihn umbringen. Da kommt Rin auf eine etwas seltsame Idee und fordert Sousuke zu einer etwas anderen Wette auf.Er soll in 10 Tagen mehr Spass haben als Rin und Haru in Australien, natürlich nimmt Sousuke diese Herausforderung an, auch wenn er noch nicht so genau weiss wie er dies anstellen soll. Hat er allerdings auch nicht mit Makotos so offener und entwaffnender Art gerechnet.
Relationships: Tachibana Makoto/Yamazaki Sousuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Tag 0

„Wir kommen zu spät...“, moserte der Lilahaarige und zog seinen besten Freund weiterhin hinter sich her. Dieser schien seine Schritte eher noch zu verlangsamen als zu beschleunigen und das nervte den Jüngeren offensichtlich. „Puah Sousuke du gehst mir grad tierisch auf den Sack, wieso wolltest du überhaupt mitkommen wenn du mich sowieso nur behinderst?“, wollte Rin dann auch knurrend wissen und gab sich in diesem Moment selbst die Antwort.

Das überlegene Grinsen von seinem besten Freund bestätigte ihn nur zusätzlich und am liebsten hätte er ihm jetzt eins reingehauen. Wieso er es nicht tat? Nun, sie waren auf einem sehr öffentlichen Gelände und eigentlich wollte er heute noch nach Sydney fliegen und nicht von der Flughafenpolizei in Gewahrsam genommen werden aufgrund einer sinnlosen Prügelei die beabsichtigt war.

„Arschloch....“

Angesprochener zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern und liess sich eher widerwillig noch weiter ziehen, er hatte wirklich keine Lust hier zu sein und sein Ziel war es wirklich den Jüngeren davon abzuhalten ausgerechnet mit IHM nach Australien zu fliegen. Was wollten die zwei dort? Liebesurlaub? Dafür war es viel zu früh... Die Tatsache ignorierend, dass die Beiden sich auch schon ihr halbes Leben lang kannten natürlich.

„Sousuke Yamazaki.... Ich lass dich auch hier stehen.... Du weisst ich habe kein Problem damit...“, knurrte Rin nach gefühlten fünf Sekunden und liess den Älteren nun auch los um alleine weiter zu gehen. Er würde sich doch nicht von seinem besten Freund seinen Urlaub jetzt schon kaputt machen lassen. Zumal dieser durchaus seinen Zweck erfüllen würde. Nicht nur dass er wirklich Haru endlich näher kommen konnte, nein, er würde diesem auch ein wenig zeigen was die Zukunft bringen könnte. Darum wurde er immerhin von Makoto gebeten und es war nun sein Auftrag dies zu erledigen. Egal wie sehr Sousuke hier nun rummoserte.

„Ist ja schon gut... Aber glaub bloss nicht, dass ich den Idioten mit verabschiede“, murrte nun der Schwarzhaarige und folgte dem Kleineren nun endlich brav zu dessen Abfluggate.

Ihn störte es ja nicht, dass Rin weg flog und auch nicht das er dies mit Haru tat. Ihn störte lediglich die Tatsache, dass er der Letzte war der dies erfuhr.

„Diese Idioten sind meine Freunde und DU wolltest ja unbedingt mitkommen, wieso auch immer wenn du nur rumjammerst wie ein kleines Mädchen...“ Bevor Sousuke darauf allerdings etwas erwidern konnte wurden sie von einem wild winkenden Nagisa begrüsst.

„Irgendwas hat der genommen oder?“, wollte Sousuke leise von Rin wissen, welcher aber den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, eindeutig nicht.“

Nagisa kam aus dem Winken gar nicht heraus bis die Beiden endlich zu ihnen gefunden hatten und umarmte Rin direkt stürmisch. „Rinlein~ Soulein~“, begrüsste er die Zwei freudig und wurde nur von Rei davon abgehalten die zwei Neuankömmlinge direkt kaputt zu knuddeln.

„Wo ist Haru?“, wollte Rin dann nur wissen und versuchte diesen zu finden, was allerdings nicht möglich war. „Dem wurde das zuviel und er meinte, sollte Rin sich dazu bequemen auch noch aufzutauchen, dann richtet ihm aus, dass ich im Flugzeug auf ihn warte...., ja so in etwa war seine Aussage. Du bist aber auch spät dran....“, belehrte ihn Nagisa ihn direkt und entlockte Rin ein leichtes Grinsen.

„Der da ist Schuld...“ und deutete somit auf Sousuke der sich absolut keiner Schuld bewusst war. Im Gegenteil, noch hatte er sein Ziel nicht erreicht, was ihm wohl anzusehen war. „Ich werde fliegen, egal was du vor hast und du könntest dich vielleicht mal ein wenig auf andere konzentrieren und deinen Spass haben“, flüsterte er ihm dann leise zu.

Sousuke war nicht umsonst sein bester Freund, aber machte es Rin durchaus ein wenig Sorgen wie fixiert der Kerl auf ihn war und auch wenn er vermutlich nie wirklich warm mit Rei, Nagisa und Makoto wurde, versuchen konnte er doch wenigstens.

„Ich soll Spass haben mit deinen Freunden? Mit einem Bücherwurm der Spass nur aus der Theorie kennt und einem Delfin auf Speed?“, wollte er dann mit einem leicht spottenden Unterton wissen, welchen Rin leise aufseufzen liess. „Dann wäre da immer noch Makoto... Der wirkt zwar eher ruhig und besonnen, aber du wärst überrascht wie offen er sein kann, versuch es doch einfach, bitte oder du gibst dich mit Ai und Momo ab...“

Sousuke schüttelte ergeben den Kopf und ein leichtes Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen. „Das war von Anfang an dein Plan oder? Ihr Beide verschwindet und die Besten Freunde sollen sich miteinander beschäftigen, aber gut. Ich wette mit dir... Ich werde mehr Spass mit Tachibana haben in den zehn Tagen als du mit Nanase.“ Nun musste auch Rin leicht Grinsen, zwar war es nicht sein Plan, aber wieso nicht? So hatte Sousuke wenigstens was zu tun und Makoto würde Haru auch nicht zu sehr vermissen. „Du musst dich aber richtig anfreunden und er muss alles freiwillig mit dir machen wollen, also sagst du ihm nichts, dass du gerade mit mir wettest nur um mir oder Haru eins auszuwischen“, verlangte der Kleinere dann ohne Umschweife. „Als wenn Tachibana dann mitmachen würde, sollte ich ihm dies nun erzählen, keine Sorge...“

Noch bevor Rin antworten konnte wurde er von Nagisa anstupst, welcher ihm deutlich machte, dass auch er nun endlich in den Flieger zu steigen hatte. Sonst wäre Haru dann wohl wirklich alleine in Sydney und dies wäre nun wirklich nicht der Plan.

Schnell schnappte er sich sein Handgepäck, der Koffer wurde vorher schon aufgegeben und begab sich endlich ins Flugzeug. Kaum in diesem verschwunden bekam er eine Nachricht.

_Sousuke:_

_Du solltest mir vielleicht noch Tachibanas Nummer geben, ansonsten wird das nichts mit anfreunden oder soll ich Nanase fragen?_

  


_Ich:_

_Du fragst Haru bestimmt nicht nach Makotos Nummer.... Kannst du nicht wie ein normaler Mensch mit ihm sprechen und ihn eben fragen ob er nicht Lust hat mit dir was zu unternehmen?_

_Sousuke:_

_Ganz offensichtlich nicht? Ausserdem, wie käme das nun an? „Hey Tachibana, Nanase und Rin sind gerade weg, Bock nun mit mir was zu Trinken?“, bestimmt nicht..... Also gib schon her, ich muss einen Masterplan entwickeln wie ich die Tage mit dem Kerl rumbringen kann...._

_Ich:_

_Dieser „Kerl“ ist immerhin auch noch ein Freund von mir, also benimm dich... Zumal er bestimmt mit Haru schreiben wird, besonders wenn du Mist baust. Aber gut, überredet..._

_Ich:_

_**Kontakt Tachibana Makoto gesendet** _

_Ich:_

_Ich verprügle dich persönlich wenn du Mist baust, das verspreche ich dir..._

_Sousuke:_

_Mach dir mal nicht in die Hosen, ich bin ein netter geselliger Mann.... und ich kann sehr charmant sein. Geniess du jetzt deinen Urlaub, sofern du das noch kannst._

Rin seufzte kurz leise auf. Die Befürchtung diesen Urlaub nun nicht mehr geniessen zu können stieg aufgrund dieses Nachrichtenwechsels nun ziemlich an. Allerdings war ihm auch klar, dass Makoto kein Arschloch war und ihn nicht unnötig in Schwierigkeiten bringen würde, zumindest hoffte er dies wirklich sehr. Vielleicht sollte er Makoto doch vorwarnen? Oder Nagisa Bescheid geben? Doch verwarf er den Gedanken schnell wieder als er Haru endlich sah und sich neben ihn auf den Sitz fallen liess. Das hier, war jetzt eindeutig wichtiger.

Sousuke steckte sein Handy nachdem er Makotos Kontakt gespeichert hatte in seine Hosentasche und widmete sich den Dreien erst einmal. „Ich kann bestimmt mit euch zurück fahren oder?“, wollte er dann mit einem charmanten Lächeln wissen und bekam ein freudiges Nicken Nagisas. „Natürlich Soulein~ Wenn dir die Tage langweilig ist, wir haben schon ein Mako Ablenkungsprogramm, da kannst du dich bestimmt anschliessen~“, brabbelte dieser freudig darauf los und Sousuke war sich nun auch nicht mehr so wirklich sicher ob dies ein guter Plan war.  



	2. Tag 1

Sousuke war froh endlich in der Samezuka zu sein und sich in sein Bett werfen zu können. Hier würde es die nächsten Tage bestimmt ziemlich ruhig werden, aber ein aufgedrehter Nagisa würde er auch keine zehn Tage überstehen. Soviel hatte er für sich eindeutig beschlossen. Daher musste er irgendwie dafür sorgen mit Makoto alleine sein zu können, was bei diesen Wachhunden bestimmt nicht so einfach sein würde. Zumal er ihn auch erst einmal anschreiben sollte, nur wie?

'Hey, hier ist Yamazaki, ich dachte, ich besorg mir deine Nummer, damit ich dich vor deinen Freunden retten kann?', kam wahrscheinlich nicht sonderlich gut an und Rin würde dafür wohl auch was zu hören bekommen.

Wie oft er anfing einen Text zu schreiben und ihn anschliessend wieder löschte, konnte Sousuke wirklich nicht sagen, aber klang alles so falsch in seinen Augen. Entweder so als wollte er den Jüngeren auf ein Date bitten oder wirklich seine Freunde beleidigen und Beides war nicht der Fall. Wobei ... Nein, er wollte dessen Freunde wirklich nicht beleidigen, er hatte mit Momo nun wirklich ein gleiches Exemplar hier und an sich mochte er den Spinner ja. Also hatte er nun wirklich keinen Grund über Nagisa zu urteilen, ohne diesen wirklich zu kennen.

Was ihn bei seiner Textnachricht nun auch nicht wirklich weiter brachte ...

„Du bist kein Kind mehr und um ein Date bitten, willst du hier auch niemanden, also reiss dich mal zusammen, Idiot“, fluchte er sich dann selbst leise an und warf im nächsten Moment sein Handy gegen die Wand. Entnervt schloss er die Augen und überlegte, was er eigentlich mit Makoto anfangen konnte. Er kannte den Kerl doch nicht einmal richtig ... Sicher er war nett und immer zuvorkommend. Soweit er mitbekam, konnte er auch Nanases Gedanken lesen, aber das half ihm hier jetzt nicht wirklich weiter ... So gar nicht.

  


_Ich:_

_Alter Rin, hilf mir mal, mit was kann ich den Kerl anschreiben, ohne dass es klingt wie ein Date?_

Eine Antwort erwartete er eigentlich nicht von dem Jüngeren. Dieser dürfte immer noch im Flugzeug sitzen und sich mit Haru beschäftigen, zumal die Handys ja immer noch ausgeschaltet werden sollten während eines Fluges. Tatsächlich plingte sein Handy allerdings nach einigen Minuten und ein wenig ungläubig starrte er auf den Bildschirm. Wollte Rin sie alle umbringen?

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Dein ernst jetzt? Schreib ihm halt einfach das du zum Arzt musst und du keinen Plan hast, wo der ist, weil du Idiot ausserhalb der Samezuka kaum etwas kennst. Muss er ja nicht wissen, dass es nicht so ist .... Aber nerve mich jetzt nicht. DU wolltest diese Challenge, also komm allein klar._

_Ich:_

_Nicht so freundlich ... Doch die Idee ist Tatsache nicht so übel ... Dann störe ich dich mal nicht bei dem Versuch Nanase rumzukriegen ^^_

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Arschloch_

Sousuke legte sein Handy wieder weg und dachte wirklich über den Vorschlag von Rin nach. Allerdings fand er diesen wirklich ein wenig arg plump. Zwar war er nicht hier aufgewachsen und er verirrte sich auch gerne Mal, aber so verplant war er nun wirklich nicht. Wobei .... Auf dem Schulfest hatte er sich auch verirrt und das war seine eigene Schule .... „Ich werde Rin töten ...“, knurrte Sousuke leise und kramte sein Handy wieder vor. Weiter aufschieben würde nun auch nichts bringen und die Wette gegen diesen Idioten zu verlieren kam nun wirklich nicht in Frage.

_Ich:_

_Hey Tachibana._

_Yamazaki hier Ich hab deine Nummer von Rin, weil der ja unbedingt nach Australien abhauen musste und ich keinen Plan habe wo der Arzt ist, zu dem ich hin muss wegen meiner Schulter~ Er meinte, du könntest mir bestimmt helfen ..._

Er las sich die Nachricht nochmals durch und seufzte kurz auf. Das war verdammt peinlich .... Er war der grosse starke Sousuke und musste sich nun vor einem Kerl als verplant und orientierungslos outen, nur damit er Zeit mit ihm verbringen konnte. Dafür würde Rin noch leiden. Soviel nahm er sich vor. Allerdings später ... Er konnte sich nicht auf sein Training, Makoto und auf Rin konzentrieren, wobei sein Training diese Woche wohl auch flach fiel, sollte der Braunhaarige auf seine Nachricht reagieren. Vielleicht aber hätte er netter sein sollen? Ihn nicht nur um etwas bitten? Er hasste seine soziale Inkompetenz, wenn es nicht gerade um Rin ging, was allerdings eher daher rührte, dass sie ihm da scheiss egal war. Gerade als er noch etwas nachsetzen wollte, surrte sein Handy auch schon.

_Makoto Tachibana:_

_Aktuell habe ich nichts vor was nicht abgesagt werden könnte, daher kann ich dir gerne zeigen, wohin du musst. Soll ich dich abholen?_

Das war eine sehr gute Frage die Makoto da stellte ... Sollte er ihn abholen? Er hatte ja keine Ahnung, wo der Jüngere wohnte und schon gar nicht wie er da hin kommen sollte, zumal er sich bestimmt komplett verirren würde. Aber wenn Momo und Ai den Braunhaarigen an der Samezuka sahen, kam er genauso in Erklärungsnot ... Rin würde dafür definitiv büssen, aber nun musste er sich erst einmal eine neue Antwort überlegen, am Besten heute noch.

_Ich:_

_Du willst wegen mir was absagen? Das ist nicht nötig ... Ich finde den Weg zur Not auch alleine._

War er eigentlich dumm? Er wollte sich doch mit ihm treffen ... Er musste ... Und nun sagte er selbst indirekt ab? So konnte er seine Wette nun wirklich nicht gewinnen.

_Makoto Tachibana:_

_Ich helfe dir schon keine Sorge. Ich kann nicht verantworten das Rin wieder kommt und sein bester Freund irgendwo verloren ging, dass würde mir Haru auch nicht verzeihen, auch wenn er dich nicht sonderlich mag. ^^_

_Zumal ich die aufgedrehte Art von Nagisa morgens nur bedingt ertrage, daher sag mir ne Uhrzeit und ein Ort, wo wir uns treffen können und ich zeig dir den Weg zu deinem Arzt._

Sousuke starrte schon fast auf sein Handy. Makoto machte sich Gedanken um alle wie ihm schien und demnach auch um ihn, obwohl er ihn nicht kannte ... Der Kerl wurde nun wirklich interessant.

_Ich:_

_Rin hat gar nichts zu melden und Nanase schon gar nichts. Aber nett, dass du mir helfen magst. Können wir uns ausserhalb der Samezuka treffen gegen 10 Uhr? Die Zeit sollte ausreichen gemäss Routenplaner. ..._

_Makoto Tachibana:_

_Alles klar. Wir schauen schon das du pünktlich kommst ^^_

_Ich:_

_Danke. Ich lad dich dann auch zum Essen ein oder so, dürfte gegen Mittag fertig sein und dann passt das ja für deine Hilfe._

_Makoto Tachibana:_

_Das sehr freundlich von dir, aber total unnötig, lass uns das morgen erst einmal finden und dann reden wir weiter. Leg mich dann auch mal hin, sehen uns dann morgen ^^_

_Ich:_

_Alles klar, dann schlaf gut. Wir sehen uns morgen._

Der Schwarzhaarige legte sein Handy erneut zur Seite und schloss kurz die Augen. Hatte er den Anderen wirklich zum Essen eingeladen? Wie dämlich war er bitte? Klar, er sollte die Woche mit ihm verbringen, aber von einer Essenseinladung war nie die Rede ... Allerdings schien Makoto auch nicht sonderlich begeistert davon gewesen zu sein. Doch weiter darüber nachzudenken würde ihm jetzt auch nichts bringen, im Gegenteil. Nun sollte er wirklich schlafen und den morgigen Tag auf sich zukommen lassen, er musste dem Jüngeren ja auch beichten, dass er gar nicht zum Arzt musste, sondern einfach nur einen Vorwand brauchte, um mit ihm unterwegs sein zu können. Die Zeit war auch einfach aus der Luft gegriffen und er hoffte, dass Rin ihm unbewusst noch einen Tipp geben würde, was er an diesem Tag machen könnte. Mit diesem Gedanken schlief Sousuke nach einer Weile auch ein.

Der nächste Morgen kam für den Schwarzhaarigen viel früher als eigentlich erwartet und trotzdem viel zu spät. Sein Handy surrte neben ihm und es war eindeutig nicht sein Wecker, sondern die liebliche Stimme von Freddy Mercury und We are the Champions. Wer zum Teufel rief ihn um diese Uhrzeit an? Ein wenig genervt suchte er sein Handy und versuchte auf dem Display irgendwas zu erkennen. 10.15 Uhr, wunderschöne Zeit und irgendwas hatte er vergessen .... Ein zweiter Blick auf sein Display und er entzifferte die anrufende Person. „FUCK!!!!!“ Er war eindeutig zu spät .... Viel zu spät. Er sprang eben aus dem Bett und verknackste sich dabei beinahe den Fuss. „Super ... Passt ja fast zu meiner Geschichte, dass ich zum Arzt muss ...“, knurrte er leise zu sich selbst und zog sich schnellst möglich um. Währenddessen nahm er auch sein Handy und versuchte das Gespräch anzunehmen. „Ich bin gleich da ... Ich habe vergessen, mir den Wecker zu stellen ...“ Er liess Makoto gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen sondern legte gleich auf und zog sich seine Schuhe an.

Auf dem Weg nach draussen rannte er beinahe in Momo. Allerdings hatte er nun wirklich keine Zeit auch noch auf diesen Kerl zu achten. Nach gefühlten zehn Minuten stand er komplett ausser Atem an ihrem Treffpunkt und war kaum in der Lage ein Wort zu sprechen. Eigentlich war er komplett durchtrainiert, aber gerade spürte er davon absolut gar nichts.

„Brauchst du ein Beatmungsgerät oder so Yamazaki?“, fragte Makoto dann ein wenig besorgt nach. Wirklich gesund sah der Ältere nun wirklich nicht aus. „Frühstück wäre ein super Anfang, normalerweise gehe ich nicht ohne aus dem Haus.“ Makoto lächelte aufmunternd und irgendwie kam sich Sousuke in diesem Moment wirklich mies vor. Dieser traf sich gerade nur mit ihm, weil er dachte er müsste zum Arzt, dabei wollte er sich mit ihm treffen wegen einer Wette. Egal, er musste das nun durchziehen. Rin hatte kein Recht mehr Spass zu haben als er, schon gar nicht ohne ihn.

„Vorschlag, wir fahren nun zu deinem Arzt und danach lade ich dich auf ein Frühstück oder Mittagessen ein okay? Dafür brauche ich nun aber die Adresse, weil sonst stehen wir hier noch länger dämlich rum und werden von deinem Freund komisch angestarrt“, merkte Makoto dann mit einem leichten Lächeln an.

Die Aussage allerdings liess Sousuke erst einmal herumfahren und blickte in Momos leicht grinsendes Gesicht. Der Idiot hatte ihm jetzt auch noch gefehlt. „Alles klar, wir gehen.“ Noch bevor der Braunhaarige wirklich reagieren konnte, wurde er am Handgelenk gepackt und von dem Grösseren mitgeschleppt. Wohin wusste dieser wohl selbst nicht so genau, da sie in einer Einkaufsstrasse das erste Mal wirklich zum Stillstand kamen.

„Ehm Yamazaki? Ich weiss ja nicht, WO dein Arzt ist, aber ich glaube wirklich pünktlich kommen wir eh nicht mehr oder?“, fragte der Jüngere dann mit einem leichten Lächeln nach und liess den Angesprochenen erst einmal resigniert Aufseufzen. „Stimmt, wir können direkt Frühstücken und ich rufe den Kerl an, um meinen Termin zu verschieben ... Sofern du Zeit mit mir verbringen magst.“ Innerlich hoffte Sousuke wirklich auf eine positive Antwort. So kam er gerade drum herum seine Lüge beichten zu müssen und konnte trotzdem den Tag mit Makoto verbringen, sofern dieser es wollte.

„Sofern der Termin nicht super wichtig war, geht das bestimmt in Ordnung, und wenn ich nun schon mal hier bin, können wir auch gemeinsam was Frühstücken. Ich bin nämlich auch ohne aus dem Haus“, gestand der Jüngere und kratzte sich dabei leicht verlegen am Hinterkopf. Unweigerlich schoss Sousuke durch den Kopf das dieser nicht nur nett, sondern tatsächlich gerade irgendwie süss war.

Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte direkt den Kopf um diesen Gedanken los zu werden. Er war eindeutig unterzuckert und ausserdem war sowieso Rin an allem Schuld. Apropos Rin ...

„Okay, wir suchen uns ein Café und ich ruf dann eben durch, so dringend war der Termin auch nicht, ein paar Tage warten kann ich noch“, gab der Grössere dann von sich und zog Makoto dann einfach weiter, losgelassen hatte er ihn bisher nicht und wirklich beschwert hatte sich der Jüngere bisher auch nicht.

Erst als sie bei einem Café angekommen waren, liess der Schwarzhaarige den Kleineren los und sie setzten sich dann gemeinsam hin. Nachdem sie bestellt hatten, entschuldigte sich Sousuke kurz, er sollte seinen Termin absagen und das ging eindeutig einfacher, wenn Makoto nicht dabei war.

Dafür ging er sogar in das Herrenklo in eine Kabine und setzte sich auf den Klodeckel, anstatt zu telefonieren, checkte er allerdings den Instagramaccount von Rin.

„... Wie soll ich DAS hinkriegen? Sightseeing? Sein fucking Ernst????“ Sousuke war kurz davor sein Handy gegen die geschlossene Klotür zu werfen, entschied sich aber dagegen, er benötigte es eindeutig noch. Anders konnte er Rin nicht weiter stalken, auch wenn er auf die Bilder verzichten konnte. Rin und Haru vor der Oper Sydneys, Rin und Haru am Bondi Beach, Rin und Haru am Darling Harbour ... Rin wollte ihn umbringen, eindeutig ...Und es war erst kurz vor 11!!!

Mit einem leisen Schnauben erhob er sich von seiner aktuellen Sitzgelegenheit und ging wieder zurück zu Makoto, jedoch nicht ohne Rin noch eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen.

_Ich:_

_Ich hasse dich Matsuoka. Ich hasse dich wirklich!!!_

Mit einem Lächeln setzte er sich dann allerdings wieder dem Braunhaarigen gegenüber und steckte sein Handy in die Hosentasche. „Und? Konntest du verschieben?“, wollte dieser direkt wissen und erhielt lediglich ein leichtes Nicken zur Antwort. „Hast du heute Zeit?“ Die Frage überraschte Makoto sichtlich. Er sass doch gerade hier mit dem Anderen und dieser fragte ernsthaft nach, ob er Zeit hatte? „Ich meine nicht nur um mich eigentlich zum Arzt zu bringen, sondern um den Tag mit mir zu verbringen ...“ Sousuke rang sich tatsächlich ein leichtes Lächeln ab. Er war ziemlich angespannt und hatte schon fast die Sorge das Makoto Nein sagen würde. Immerhin kannten sie sich wirklich nicht sonderlich gut und nur weil dieser raus gefunden hatte, was mit ihm wirklich los war an dem einen Turnier, hiess es nun wirklich nicht, dass er ihn auch mochte. Wobei ihm die Tatsache noch egal wäre, wenn er sich nicht von Rin hätte provozieren lassen.

„Und was gedenkst du mit mir zu tun?“, fragte der etwas Jüngere dann nach und biss herzhaft in sein Brötchen, welches eben von der Bedienung gebracht wurde. „Nun ... Okay, Karten auf den Tisch.“ Sousuke seufzte kurz und atmete tief aus. Er würde ihm nicht alles sagen, aber er musste immerhin beweisen, dass sie gemeinsam unterwegs waren und bevor Makoto nachher blöd nachfragte, wieso er welche schoss, konnte er ihm ja einen Grund nennen. Vielleicht hatten sie dann wirklich ein wenig Spass ohne diese verkrampfte Stimmung, die gerade herrschte.

„Rin nervt mich gerade mit Bildern von seiner Sightseeingtour und benutzt so super tolle Hashtags wie Mehrspasswiesou oder Auchohnesoukeinelangweile, das geht mir grad so tierisch auf den Zeiger ... Und denk nicht falsch von mir, ich frage dich jetzt nicht, weil du grad da bist, aber ich denke, du bist tatsächlich derjenige dessen Gesellschaft ich im Moment am ehesten ertrage, ohne dich gleich töten zu wollen.“

Sousuke hätte sich am liebsten gegen den Kopf geschlagen. Da schlug sie wieder zu, seine soziale Inkompetenz. Welcher normal denkender Mensch würde JETZT noch was mit ihm unternehmen wollen? „Vergiss es, wir sollten frühstücken und dann entlasse ich dich am besten ...“, murmelte er dann brummig über sich selbst und trank einen Schluck seines Orangensaftes.

Sein Gegenüber allerdings fing an zu lachen, was Sousuke nun wieder aufsehen liess. „Nimm es nun wirklich nicht persönlich ja? Aber du drückst dich in etwa so liebevoll aus wie Haru, wenn er etwas will“, erwiderte Makoto dann mit einem leisen Lachen und versuchte tatsächlich was von seinem Tee zu trinken. Was aufgrund seines beinahe Lachanfalles nicht möglich war. „Hör auf mich auszulachen und erst recht mit Nanase zu vergleichen ...“, murrte der Ältere nun leise. Gut, so konnte man es sich auch verkacken.

„Ich sagte, du sollst es nicht persönlich nehmen. Wobei ich denke, dass du Rins Sticheleien wohl grad persönlicher nimmst und ich somit über deine überaus charmante Art hinwegsehe und dich als Ausrede benutze, wieso ich nicht mit Nagisa Schwimmen gehe ...“ - „Wie bitte?“ Hatte er gerade richtig gehört?

Makoto wollte wirklich noch Zeit mit ihm verbringen, obwohl er ihn eigentlich gerade beleidigt hatte? Gut, er war wohl selbst nur Mittel zum Zweck, aber wen interessierte das schon, wenn er bekam, was er wollte? Der Delfin auf Speed schien es wohl ernst zu meinen mit dem Haruablenkungsprogramm und Makoto schien nicht sonderlich davon überzeugt zu sein. „Dir ist aber klar, dass ich die Bilder auf Instagram lade und die auch euer Delfin auf Spe... ich meine Nagisa sehen kann?“ Diesen Gedanken sollte er vielleicht wirklich nicht laut aussprechen ... Auch wenn er es bereits zu 95 % getan hatte.

„Ist mir bewusst und mir ist genauso bewusst, dass ich ihm dann einiges zu erklären habe, was mir gerade egal ist. Also essen wir jetzt und dann können wir von mir aus solange durch die Stadt laufen und Bilder machen mit diesen komischen Hashtags wie du willst...“ Sousuke grinste bei Makotos Worten nun schon fast. JETZT wurde dieser ihm wirklich sympathisch. Zwar hörte er durchaus an dessen Stimmlage, wie wichtig der Kleinere ihm war, aber offenbar wurde auch dem ach so ruhigen Makoto mal etwas zu viel und dann war er als ruhiger Pol wohl gerade richtig.

Davon abgesehen das er einfach nur ruhig war, um andere nicht mehr als nötig zu beleidigen und es ihn nur bei Rin wirklich nicht störte.

„Erzähl mal was von dir“, verlangte der Schwarzhaarige nach seinem zweiten Brötchen. Es war keine Frage und keine Bitte, es war tatsächlich beinahe ein Befehl, was Makoto ein wenig irritiert von seinem Brötchen aufblicken liess. „Du hast schon vor noch länger als zehn Minuten mit mir zu verbringen oder? Weil dann solltest du so etwas fragen und nicht befehlen, ausserdem kriegst du private Informationen erst nach unserem ersten Date, und wenn du das hier bezahlst“, erwiderte der Jüngere dann ziemlich ernst und blickte in ein ziemlich überraschtes Gesicht. Was den Braunhaarigen dann doch wieder lachen liess. „DAS wäre jetzt ein Foto wert gewesen, Schade ... Aber der erste Teil ist durchaus ernst gemeint, wenn du etwas über wen wissen willst, Fragen, nicht Befehlen“, fügte er dann zwinkernd an und biss ein grosses Stück seines Marmeladenbrotes ab.

„Ärger du mich nicht auch noch, reicht, wenn es der Schwachmat in Australien tut. Bezahlen werde ich das hier sowieso, hab gesagt ich lade dich zum Essen ein ...“, murrte der Ältere dann leise. Ihn beschlich langsam aber sicher das Gefühl das stille Wasser manchmal nicht ganz so still waren, wie sie den Anschein hatten ...

„Brauchst du nicht. Wirklich. Ich habe gesagt, ich helfe dir und dich zum Arzt begleiten ist nun wirklich kein Essen wert, ausserdem habe ich das letzten Endes ja nicht getan und du stehst nicht im Ansatz in meiner Schuld“, antwortete Makoto dann mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln. Sousuke wurde gerade wirklich nicht schlau aus diesem, also versuchte er gar nicht erst über das Verhalten nachzudenken und nickte einfach nur. Es war noch weitaus weniger anstrengend, als wenn er mit Rin unterwegs war und dies sah er gerade einfach nur positiv.

Keine zehn Minuten später hatten sie ihr Frühstück beendet und bezahlt, jeder für sich, darauf hatte Makoto bestanden und das Café verlassen. „Was Bestimmtes im Sinn?“, wollte der etwas Kleinere nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens dann wissen. Sie liefen bisher nur nebeneinander her und hatten kein bestimmtes Ziel ausgemacht und bei Sousukes Orientierungssinn war dies vielleicht nicht die allerbeste Taktik. „Eigentlich nicht, ich kenne meine Joggingstrecke und wo ich was bekomme ausserhalb der Samezuka, ansonsten bin ich meistens nur mit Rin unterwegs“, gestand Sousuke dann auch schulterzuckend. Er schämte sich zwar für seinen miesen Orientierungssinn, aber Makoto wusste bereits davon, also wieso sollte er diesen jetzt noch verheimlichen? Zumal es diesen ja offensichtlich nicht störte und sich auch nicht über ihn lustig machte. Im Gegenteil, er sorgte sich wohl eher ...

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir in den Park gehen oder an den Strand? Ich kann dir auch die super spannenden Sehenswürdigkeiten zeigen, die diese Stadt nicht besitzt ...“, fing Makoto dann mit einem Grinsen an und spürte den skeptischen Blick des Älteren auf sich. „Du wolltest Fotos, aber ich habe da so eine Idee“, gab er dann überlegend von sich und lenkte Sousuke nun in die Richtung eines Parks. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn sie Beide zusammen keinen Spass haben würden, auch wenn er selbst nicht gerade die grösste Stimmungskanone war, aber ganz offensichtlich war er nun dafür zuständig.

Im Park angekommen dirigierte er den Schwarzhaarigen zu einer Bank und drückte diesen auf die Sitzgelegenheit. „Du wartest hier, ich bin gleich wieder da“, befahl er dem Älteren und verschwand dann tatsächlich für ein paar Minuten. Zu seinem Glück war die Schule seiner Geschwister hier um die Ecke und er wusste ganz genau, dass diese ihre Wasserpistolen heute mitgenommen hatten. Ihm war es gerade egal, ob sie die gleich vermissten oder nicht, aber er hatte eine Mission, auch wenn eher unfreiwillig.

Mit den gefüllten Pistolen ging er wieder zu dem etwas Älteren zurück und schlich sich dann tatsächlich von hinten an und spritzte diesem erst einmal einen kalten Wasserstrahl in den Nacken, was Sousuke erst einmal zusammen zucken und dann laut fluchen liess. „Bist du komplett bescheuert??“, knurrte dieser Makoto direkt an und bekam eine der Waffen zugeworfen. „Kannst dich ja revanchieren, wenn du schnell genug bist“, feixte dieser mit ausgestreckter Zunge und bereit in Deckung zu gehen. War er sich ziemlich sicher das Sousuke auf diese Provokation definitiv eingehen würde.

Und wie dieser auf die Provokation einging und wie er nach einigen Minuten zugeben musste, machte es tatsächlich ziemlich viel Spass. Er fühlte sich zwar wieder wie ein kleines Kind, aber so viel Spass hatte er tatsächlich schon lange nicht mehr. Auch wenn er mittlerweile ziemlich nass war dank Makotos zielsicherer Art.

Die wievielte Runde sie mittlerweile spielten, konnte er nun auch nicht mehr sagen, es war ziemlich ausgeglichen und so langsam aber sicher war auch er ausser Atem. „Wo auch immer du bist, Tachibana ... Das ist die letzte Runde, die über Sieg und Niederlage entscheidet, mach dich darauf gefasst zu verlieren“, schrie der Schwarzhaarige hinter einem Baum hervor, gut auf seine Deckung achtend um bloss nicht überrascht zu werden.

„Denkst auch nur du Yamazaki ... Erst einmal müsstest du mich finden und treffen, damit hast du doch so deine Schwierigkeiten oder?“, provozierte der Braunhaarige mit einem eindeutigen Grinsen in der Stimme.

Dieser Mistkerl. ... Sousuke begab sich aus seiner Deckung und suchte den Kleineren. „Komm endlich raus du feiger Hund ... Verliere wie ein Mann“, versuchte nun dieser den Braunhaarigen zu provozieren und hörte ganz in der Nähe ein leises auflachen. „Oder versteckst du dich lieber? Ich wusste schon immer, dass ihr von der Iwatobi feige Hühnchen seit~“ Bevor Sousuke noch weiter sprechen konnte, spürte er den Lauf der Wasserpistole in seinem Rücken. „Ich zähle jetzt bis zehn und du nimmst das zurück oder du bist komplett durchweicht mein Lieber“, raunte Makoto dem etwas Grösseren dann drohend ins Ohr.

„Du bist ein Mistkerl ...“, brummte Angesprochener und seufzte leise auf, als dieser tatsächlich anfing, von zehn runter zu zählen. „Ich werde das nicht zurücknehmen ...“ - „Neun, acht, sieben ...“ - „Tachibana, nimm das Ding runter ...“, versuchte Sousuke es erneut, allerdings ohne Erfolg. „Sechs, fünf, vier ... Ich mein es ernst Yamazaki~ Nimm es zurück“, verlangte der Jüngere erneut. Sousuke konnte das Grinsen in seiner Stimme zu gut hören und es nervte ihn. Wie konnte er seine Deckung so ausser acht lassen und in diese Situation geraten? Er war doch sonst nicht so nachlässig.

„Ich nehme gar nichts zurück“, murrte er lieber erneut auf und drehte sich mit einem Ruck zu dem Kleineren um und hielt seine Wasserpistole nun auch auf diesen gerichtet. „Der mit den schnelleren Reflexen gewinnt. Das gefällt mir ja nun viel besser“, lachte Sousuke dann siegessicher, und noch bevor Makoto fertig runter gezählt hatte, spürte er den nassen Wasserstrahl dessen Pistole in seinem Gesicht.

„Gewonnen“, kam es von dem Braunhaarigen breit grinsend und er machte sich eigentlich schon auf die Revanche gefasst. Doch war Sousuke von dem Überraschungsangriff so baff das er gerade nicht wusste, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. „Du bist wirklich ein Mistkerl“, kam es nach einigen Sekunden und mit einem leichten Grinsen. „Gut gespielt Tachibana, gut gespielt“, gab Sousuke dann ohne zu zögern zu und setzte sich dann auf die nächstgelegene Bank.

Makoto folgte ihm und liess sich neben ihm auf diese fallen. „Ein Foto für Rin hast du aber trotzdem noch nicht oder willst du eins machen von uns komplett durchnässt?“, fragte der Kleinere dann mit einem Schmunzeln nach.

„Ja und mit einem Hashtag über den Rin noch ein paar Tage nachdenken kann. Ich hoffe, dich stört eine gewisse Zweideutigkeit nicht“, fragte Sousuke dann zur Sicherheit nach und bekam ein Kopfschütteln zur Antwort. Makoto war so etwas ziemlich egal. Er hatte selbst nicht wirklich was mit den sozialen Medien zu tun und er glaubte auch nicht daran, das Sousuke ihn gross in die Scheisse reiten würde.

Dieser war nun auch damit beschäftigt ein paar Fotos von ihnen Beiden zu machen, und diese auf Instagram hoch zu laden, natürlich schrieb er Rin auch gleich eine Nachricht.

_Ich:_

_Check mal mein Instagram du Arsch~ Ich hatte heute definitiv mehr Spass als du :P_

„Fertig?“, wollte Makoto dann wissen und bekam damit wieder Sousukes Aufmerksamkeit. „Ju, woher hast du die Dinger eigentlich?“ Eine Frage, die er eigentlich schon früher hätte stellen wollen, aber irgendwie wurde sie während ihrem Fight ziemlich überflüssig. „Meine Geschwister gehen hier zur Schule, ich habe sie mir ausgeliehen, so gesehen ...“ Sousuke konnte nun nicht anders als leise aufzulachen. Das war zu gut. „Okay, ich schlage vor wir bringen sie zurück und trocknen uns dann in der Restsonne die noch übrig bleibt?“ Ein Blick aufs Display verriet ihm vorhin, dass es doch schon 16 Uhr war und sie hier ziemlich lange rumgeblödelt hatten und die Tatsache dass die Zeit so schnell voran geschritten war, zeigte deutlich, wie viel Spass er mit dem Jüngeren hatte.

„Gute Idee, mit den Dingern nach Hause laufen will ich ungern“, gab Makoto leicht Grinsend zu und gemeinsam machten sie sich dann auf den Weg zur Schule seiner Geschwister. „Dass du ernsthaft deinen kleinen Geschwistern die Wasserpistolen klaust ...“ - „Viel schlimmer ist, dass die vermutlich schon ein paar mal Pause hatten und die so oder so schon vermissen ...“ Makoto kratzte sich kurz verlegen am Hinterkopf, was Sousuke nur ein weiteres Grinsen entlockte. „Nicht das wir gleich verhaftet werden, wenn wir mit den Dingern da rein marschieren“, feixte er dann schmunzelnd und merkte durchaus das Makoto noch ein wenig verlegener wurde. „Naja, normalerweise denke ich über meine Aktionen nach ja...“, erwiderte dieser dann doch leise auflachend und zusammen betraten sie das Schulgebäude.

Zum Glück hatten die Kinder einen langen Nachmittagsunterricht und Makoto konnte die Wasserpistolen wieder an ihren vorherigen Platz zurück legen ohne das sie Beide erwischt wurden. So dauerte es auch nicht sonderlich lange, bis sie wieder zurück im Park waren und auf der Wiese lagen, um sich ein wenig zu trocknen.

„Yamazaki?“ - „Was los Tachibana?“ Der Angesprochene lag auf seinem Unterarm und musterte den Schwarzhaarigen mit einem leichten Grinsen. „Ich hoffe, du hattest den Spass, den du erwartet hast.“ - „Tatsache ist, ich hatte mehr Spass, als ich erwartet hatte. Wie gesagt nichts gegen dich, wir kennen uns kaum und ich hatte eigentlich nicht mit sowas gerechnet.“ Makoto nickte leicht bei den Worten und legte sich dann wieder richtig hin. „Wir hätten nun die Gelegenheit das zu ändern ... Dein bester Freund ist weg, meiner ebenso, eine bessere Gelegenheit kriegen wir nicht.“ Nun war es an Sousuke sich leicht aufzusetzen.

Schlug Makoto gerade wirklich das vor, was er sowieso hinkriegen müsste? Wie einfach wurde es ihm bitte gemacht?

„Klar von mir aus~ Trainieren kann ich eh nicht und auf Momos Dauergeplapper kann ich verzichten. Schon ein Plan für morgen?“, wollte Sousuke dann wissen und wartete nun gespannt auf die Antwort. „Ich wollte gegen Mittag eigentlich Joggen gehen wie üblich, wenn du eh nicht schwimmen kannst, komm doch mit.“ Der Ältere lächelte nun tatsächlich leicht und nickte daraufhin auch. „Okay, abgemacht, gehen wir morgen Joggen und ich bin dieses Mal auch pünktlich.“ Makoto lachte nun bei den Worten des etwas Älteren und setzte sich dann auch wieder auf. „Hoffentlich, auch wenn man es mir nicht ansieht, ich warte nicht gerne“, schmunzelte der Jüngere zur Erwiderung. „Dann gibst du mir am besten nen Treffpunkt eine halbe Stunde vor der eigentlichen Zeit.“

Makoto musste erneut leise auflachen und Sousuke kam nicht drum herum festzustellen, dass ihm das Lachen des Braunhaarigen wirklich gefiel. Die Woche versprach doch besser zu werden als zuerst angenommen.

Sie verbrachten noch ein paar Minuten miteinander im Park und Sousuke schoss noch ein Foto, welches er mit dem Hashtag 'Entspannung pur' ebenfalls auf seinem Instagramaccount hochlud. Als es anfing dunkler zu werden beschlossen sie Beide nach Hause zu gehen. Verabredet hatten sie sich ja bereits und irgendwie freute sich der Schwarzhaarige darauf, sich auch sportlich ein wenig mit dem Anderen messen zu können.

Wieder in der Samezuka angekommen zog sich Sousuke erst einmal aus. So wirklich trocken wurden die Klamotten nicht und eine Erkältung wollte er sich nun auch nicht holen. Gerade als er sich ein frisches Shirt übergezogen hatte, surrte sein Handy.

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_#ich mach jeden feucht?_

_DEIN FUCKING ERNST????_

_Ich:_

_Wo ist dein Problem? Wir haben uns verstanden und unseren Spass gehabt, genau das, was du wolltest...._

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_WAS LÄUFT DA????_

_Ich:_

_Nichts was dich interessieren dürfte. Tachibana ist echt nett und schlagfertiger als ich angenommen hatte. Morgen gehen wir zusammen Joggen, mal sehen, wie fit er ist und wie viel Ausdauer er besitzt._

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_KÖNNTEST DU AUFHÖREN ALLES ZWEIDEUTIG ZU SCHREIBEN???_

_Ich:_

_Wenn du deinen Finger von der Grossschreibtaste nimmst, überlege ich mir das :D_

_Und was kann ICH dafür, dass du gerade so hormongesteuert bist und nur an das eine denkst? Wir gehen Joggen und hatten heute eine Wasserschlacht, mehr nicht, reg dich nicht auf wie ein Mädchen oder bist du etwa das Mädchen in eurer Beziehung?_

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Fuck you......_

_Ich:_

_Dir auch eine gute Nacht <3_

Sousuke legte sein Handy mit einem breiten Grinsen zur Seite und zog sich nun auch eine neue Hose an. Rin würde vermutlich eine Nacht schmollen und ihn morgen früh wieder nerven, solange konnte er seine verdiente Ruhe geniessen, zu Abend essen und einfach nur entspannen und sich auf den morgigen Tag vorbereiten. Wobei ihm da noch etwas einfiel.

_Ich:_

_Es bleibt bei 11 Uhr ja?_

_Makoto Tachibana:_

_Huch, ja, wieso?_

_Ich:_

_Nur so, muss ja wissen, wann ich wirklich wach sein muss. Ab wann gilt es bei dir als zu spät kommen?_

_Makoto Tachibana:_

_ab zehn Minuten, ich kann dir meine Route schicken, dann kannst du ja versuchen mich zu finden, solltest du nicht pünktlich sein :P_

_Ich:_

_Ehm verzichte ... Ich glaube dann treffen wir uns Morgen nicht, ich gebe mein bestes nicht zu verschlafen ... Wir sehen uns dann morgen._

_Makoto Tachibana:_

_Das wollte ich hören. Schlaf später gut ^^_

Sousuke hatte in diesem Moment das Gefühl ein wenig veräppelt worden zu sein, aber nicht so wie Rin es meistens tat ... Egal, er wollte jetzt seinen Abend geniessen, um fit genug für die nächste Herausforderung zu sein und vielleicht verbrachten sie ja nicht nur den Mittag miteinander, sondern hatten auch für den Abend noch eine Idee und daher beschloss er nun wirklich etwas zu Essen und danach zu schlafen.


	3. Tag 2

Sousuke war tatsächlich müder als er erwartet hatte. Es dauerte nach dem Abendessen nicht sonderlich lange bis er weg gedämmert und letzten Endes auch eingeschlafen war. Dementsprechend früh war er am nächsten Morgen wieder wach. Ein Blick auf das Handydisplay verriet ihm sogar die genaue Uhrzeit. „6 Uhr, aber sonst ist alles okay ...“, murrte er in sein Kopfkissen. Jetzt nochmals einschlafen und er würde wieder verpennen, soviel war ihm bereits klar. Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als aufzustehen.

Mit einem weiteren Murren quälte er sich aus dem Bett und beschloss vor dem Frühstück noch eine Runde zu schwimmen. Er durfte ja nur nicht, wenn Makoto dabei war. Demnach schnappte er sich seine Sporttasche und ging ins Schwimmbad. Dort zog er sich eben um und wärmte sich auf. Sein Handy zeigte mittlerweile halb 7 an und bis 10 Uhr gab es Frühstück. Er hatte also genug Zeit um sein verpasstes Training von gestern wieder rein zu holen.

So schwamm er einige Bahnen und bemerkte zuerst nicht das er nicht mehr alleine war. Erst als er ein lautes Platschen neben sich vernahm, kam er wieder in diese Welt zurück. Schwimmen liess ihn einfach immer noch in eine andere Welt eintauchen.

„Tu das NIE wieder“, fauche er den Rotschopf direkt an und stemmte sich dann aus dem Becken, schnappte sich ein Handtuch um sich abzutrocknen und stiess Momo direkt wieder ins Wasser, als dieser ebenfalls hinausgeklettert war.

„Was soll das?“, fragte dieser murrend nach und kletterte direkt wieder aus dem Becken. „Das könnte ich dich genauso fragen? Du weisst, dass ich beim Training nicht gestört werden will ...“

Damit war für Sousuke die Sache eigentlich erledigt, allerdings nicht für Momo. Dieser folgte dem Grösseren und hielt ihn dann an dessen Handtuch fest, welches sich Sousuke über die Schulter geworfen hatte.

„Okay, WO ist dein Problem, dass du bereits VOR dem Frühstück sterben willst?“, fragte der Ältere nun auch ein wenig gereizter nach und anstatt sich davon einschüchtern zu lassen, fing Momo an breit zu grinsen.

„Lief dein Date gestern etwa so beschissen? Dabei wirkt der Kerl so naiv, dachte den wickelst du locker um den Finger~“, säuselte der Jüngere und grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. „Was für ein Date? Von was redest du bitte?“, harkte Sousuke dann direkt nach. „Na dieser Iwatobityp, mit dem du gestern unterwegs warst und wegen dem du mich fast umgerannt und dann stehen lassen hast? Das war doch ein Date oder nicht?“ Nun war es an Momo, verwirrt aus der Wäsche zu gucken. Zumindest hatte sich Sousuke so benommen, als hätte er ihn bei einem Date erwischt ...

„Das mein Lieber war definitiv KEIN Date. Er hat mich abgeholt, weil ich zum Arzt musste...“ Diese Arztlüge musste eindeutig aufhören beschloss Sousuke in diesem Moment. Ansonsten konnten Gerüchte in die Welt kommen, die er nicht mehr in den Griff bekommen könnte. „Arzt? Wieso?“, fragte der Jüngere dann weiterhin verwirrt nach. „Ach Mist, okay, ich musste nicht zum Arzt, er denkt das nur. Rin hat mich gebeten ein Auge auf Tachibana zu werfen, während er mit Nanase in Australien ist...“ Was zwar auch nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach, aber dieser weitaus am nächsten kam.

„Und deswegen sagst du ihm, dass du zum Arzt musst? Und wieso machen das nicht seine Freunde? Nagisa ist doch das beste Unterhaltungsprogramm, genau wie ich es für dich sein kann, wenn du Rin vermisst.“ Sousuke seufzte kaum hörbar auf.

„Willst du nun eine ehrliche Antwort auf den Blödsinn, den du gerade von dir gibst? Seit wann lasse ICH mich von DIR unterhalten, ohne dir den Hals umdrehen zu wollen?“, fragte er dann mit einem Hauch von Sarkasmus nach und Momo schien langsam aber sicher zu verstehen.

„Manchmal bist du echt ein Arsch, das petze ich Rin....“, murrte der Jüngere und ging dann auch aus dem Schwimmbad. Er würde Sousuke schon beweisen, dass das gestern ein Date war ... Er wusste noch nicht wie, aber so wie er sich benommen hatte, war das eindeutig ...

Sousuke hingegen überlegte eher, wie er Momo los werden konnte, ohne dass es irgendwem auffiel. Was schwer würde. Immerhin ist er der Bruder ihres ehemaligen Captains und so verdammt laut das man ihn unweigerlich vermissen würde. Leider.

Da musste er sich wirklich was einfallen lassen. Jetzt allerdings verspürte er einen kleinen Hunger und ein weiterer Blick aufs Handy zeigte ihm, dass er nicht mehr sonderlich viel Zeit hatte. Demnach duschte er kurz und holte sich dann aus der Schulkantine sein Frühstück ab, welches er in seinem Zimmer zu essen pflegte. Auf Momos Gelaber hatte er nun wirklich keine Lust, allerdings war da noch jemand, der genauso gut nerven konnte.

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Du hattest ein Date mit Makoto? Wieso muss Momo mir das sagen und nicht du?_

_Ich:_

_Bist du doof oder so? Ich hab dir gestern Abend genau geschrieben was ich mit Tachibana gemacht habe ... Aber ich verstehe, ihr Idioten sprecht meine Sprache offenbar nicht ..._

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Das war unnötig -.-_

_Der textet mich seit 20 Minuten zu und will wissen ,ob du wirklich ein Auge auf ihn haben sollst weil ich mit Haru in Australien bin, habe ja gesagt und er labert nun von wegen, und direkt mit einem Date verbinden, alles klar...._

_Ich:_

_Das nächste Mal ertränke ich ihn einfach im Pool, bevor er auf so dämliche Ideen kommt. Ich hatte kein Date mit Tachibana und werde auch keins haben. Klar soweit?_

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Ju .... richte Momo aus das ich ihn kalt stelle, wenn ich ihn erwische._

_Ich:_

_Richte DU ihm aus, dass ich das übernehme ..._

Sousuke atmete einmal tief ein und aus und versuchte sein Handy nicht in der Hand zu zerquetschen. Immerhin benötigte er dies noch, auch wenn gerade nur, um mit dem Idioten auf der anderen Seite der Welt zu kommunizieren.

Doch wollte er jetzt nicht weiter an den Idioten und schon gar nicht an den rothaarigen Deppen denken, sonst würde er Makoto gleich mit schlechter Laune begegnen und dieser hatte es nun wirklich nicht verdient, konnte er ja nichts dafür das seine Freunde komplett bescheuert waren. Genau in diesem Moment ging sein Wecker. „Ich hoffe für dich Tag, das du ausserhalb dieser Mauern besser wirst ...“, knurrte er dann leise gegen die Decke und kletterte wieder aus dem Bett, balancierte seinen Teller noch mit runter und würde diesen dem ersten Idioten in die Hand drücken, der ihm nachher über den Weg lief. Nochmals in die Kantine laufen, nein danke ...

Jetzt zog er sich erstmal seine Sportklamotten an und packte sein Handy in die Hosentasche, für einen kurzen Moment überlegte er auch die Kopfhörer mitzunehmen, glaubte er allerdings nicht, das Makoto sehr begeistert darüber wäre. Ein Blick in den Spiegel und er war mit sich zufrieden. Moment, wieso schaute ER in den Spiegel? Er ging Joggen ... Die Beiden Hohlköpfe machten ihn mit dem Dategeblubber schon komplett kirre ....

Schnell schnappte er sich noch den Teller und verliess sein Zimmer, drückte diesen wirklich irgendwem in die Hand und machte sich eine halbe Stunde zu früh auf den Weg zu ihrem Treffpunkt. Pünktlich kam er trotzdem nur ganz knapp.

„Wie lange wartest du nun schon?“, fragte er den Kleineren direkt. Dieser sass auf einer Bank und öffnete die Augen erst als er Angesprochen wurde. „Nicht lange, ich sitze auch nur hier, weil ich erst wieder zu Atem kommen musste, da ich selbst dachte, ich komme zu spät“, gab Makoto dann ehrlich zu und erhob sich dann von seiner Sitzgelegenheit.

„Sag mal, hast du eigentlich Kontakt zu Nanase?“ Die Frage überraschte Makoto nun ein wenig, wieso interessierte sich Sousuke, ob er mit seinem besten Freund schrieb oder nicht? Wobei, würde er ihn kennen, wüsste er, das Haru sein Handy nur zu Dekorationszwecken besass. „Ich vermute, der hatte sein Handy noch nicht einmal an, seit er hier abgeflogen ist, daher wohl eher nicht. Wieso?“ Sousuke musste leicht grinsen über die Worte. Wenigstens einer der nicht genervt wurde.

„Weil Rin nichts Besseres zu tun hat als mich dauerhaft zu nerven ... Entweder ist Nanase ein sehr schlechter Unterhalter oder Rin hat einfach zuviel Zeit ...“ Makoto konnte gar nicht anders als leicht zu lächeln. Er tippte tatsächlich auf Beides, was er Sousuke nun aber nicht auf die Nase binden musste.

„Können wir dann? Ich vermute, das Wetter wird nicht besser und unbedingt nass werden mag ich nicht“, fragte der Jüngere dann mit einem leicht besorgten Blick zum Himmel. Sousukes Blick folgte diesem und jetzt erst fiel ihm die Wolkendecke auf. Auf Regen hatte er ehrlich gesagt auch nicht sonderlich Lust, aber sollten sie in einen Regenschauer kommen, würde ihm schon was einfallen, damit der Tag nicht direkt gelaufen war.

„Von mir aus und ich hab mich schon gewundert, wieso es nicht so heiss ist“, gab er leicht Kopf schüttelnd von sich. Eigentlich komisch das er so gar nicht auf das Wetter geachtet hatte, aber gut, war nun einmal so.

Makoto beschloss einfach nichts darauf zu erwidern, schien Sousuke sowieso nicht die allerbeste Laune zu haben und diese fördern wollte er nun wirklich nicht. Eher im Gegenteil. Sie wollten die Tage ja nutzen, um ein wenig Spass zu haben und nicht gegenseitig ihre Launen an dem anderen auszulassen. Daher nickte er auch einfach nur und deutete dann auch wirklich an los zu laufen, was er dann auch tat.

Sousuke folgte ihm, ohne lange zu zögern und es legte sich sogar eine angenehme Stille über die Beiden. Sie brauchten während dem Laufen wirklich nicht miteinander zu sprechen, was ihrer Ausdauer und Kondition wirklich nicht gut getan hätte. Die Stille wurde lediglich durch ein lautes Grollen durchbrochen, und noch bevor sie Beide reagieren konnten, standen sie inmitten eines Platzregens.

„Na klasse ... Ich dachte, der Tag könnte nur besser werden, aber ... Irgendwer oder irgendwas hat heute etwas gegen mich ...“, murrte Sousuke dann leise und war gewillt noch weiter zu fluchen, wurde aber durch das leise auflachen direkt davon abgehalten. „Was nun wieder?“ Irgendwie konnte er gerade nichts Witziges an dieser Situation finden und verstand nun wirklich nicht, wieso Makoto anfing zu lachen.

„Es ist irgendwie einfach nur witzig. Gestern machen wir uns nass und heute werden wir nass gemacht. Wir haben nun zwei bis drei Möglichkeiten ... Uns irgendwo unterstellen, weiter laufen oder wir gehen nach Hause und meckern, weil es regnet“, erwiderte der Jüngere weiterhin mit einem Lachen auf den Lippen.

„Du willst im Regen weiter laufen? Mit den nassen Klamotten, die am Körper kleben?“, wollte Sousuke ein wenig überrascht wissen und versuchte aus dem Gesicht des Kleineren raus zu lesen, ob dies ein Witz war oder ob er dies nun wirklich ernst meinte. „Klar, wieso nicht? Unser Element ist Wasser, wir trainieren tagtäglich drin, also wo ist gerade das Problem? Nur weil es von oben kommt? Ich hätte dich für lockerer gehalten Yamazaki~“

Noch bevor Sousuke wirklich reagieren konnte, lief Makoto auch weiter. Dieser Kerl trieb ihn heute auch noch in den Wahnsinn und er beschloss, es jetzt schon als nicht sein Tag abzustempeln. Wie ihm allerdings auffiel, war hier unterstellen sowieso nicht möglich, sie liefen am Strand entlang und rechts von ihnen war das Meer und links von ihnen eine leer gefegte Promenade. Wie ruhig es hier sein konnte ... und das nur wegen ein bisschen Regen.

„Komm mit, ich habe eine Idee ...“ Nun war es an Makoto nicht reagieren zu können, da er von Sousuke einfach mitgezogen wurde. Die Situation kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor und irgendwie schien der Schwarzhaarige auch nicht viel von Fragen oder Bitten zu halten. Wohin er gezogen wurde, wusste er allerdings nicht und wirklich sicher ob Sousuke es wusste, war er sich auch nicht. Immerhin hatte dieser zugegeben sich meist zu verlaufen...

Jetzt allerdings schien er zielsicher auf ein Gebäude zuzusteuern und ehe er es sich versah standen sie in der Eingangshalle eines Spielecenters.

„Dir mag noch nicht aufgefallen sein, dass wir klitschnass sind Yamazaki...“, merkte Makoto leicht grinsend an, als er bemerkte, wo sie sich befanden. „Hier gibt es auch Merchandisekram und ich hab meine Brieftasche auch eingesteckt, man weiss ja nie, wie der Tag weiter geht ... Und ich bezahle, keine Widerworte ...“ Sousuke zog den Jüngeren direkt in den angrenzenden Laden und hoffte wirklich das dieser jetzt nicht wieder auf die Idee kam, selbst bezahlen zu wollen. Das Zeug hier war nicht teuer und würde nach heute bestimmt nie wieder getragen werden, zumal sie bestimmt lächerlich darin aussehen würden. Sousuke schnappte sich daher einfach zwei Shirts und zwei paar Hosen und scheuchte den Kleineren in eine der Umkleiden. Das sie gleich im Partnerlook unterwegs sein würden, war ihm gerade auch scheiss egal, Hauptsache wieder trockene Klamotten.

„Also.... Wenn wir gleich aussehen wie Nerds, dann können wir den Nachmittag auch hier verbringen oder?“, fragte Makoto leicht grinsend aus seiner Kabine und kam dann auch mal raus. Das Shirt war zu gross, aber normalerweise störte ihn so etwas nicht, und wenn er sich Sousuke gerade betrachtete, welcher ebenfalls aus der Kabine kam, war ihm das Shirt eher ein wenig zu eng. „Tauschen?“ - „Tauschen!“, bestätigte der Grössere und zeitgleich zogen sie sich ihr aktuelles Shirt aus, um es dem jeweils anderen zu übergeben. „Eindeutig besser ... Auch wenn gar nicht mein Stil ...“ , merkte Sousuke dann leicht lächelnd an und blickte in ein ziemlich breit grinsendes Gesicht. „Ich dachte, du stehst auf Katzen mit Controllern in den Pfoten~ Wieder was Neues gelernt!“ Dieser schüttelte lediglich den Kopf und holte seine nassen Klamotten aus der Umkleide. „Und du willst wirklich in der Spielhalle bleiben? Keine Angst, dass dich wer kennt?“, wollte Sousuke dann leicht neckend wissen und ging einfach vor zur Kasse, um direkt zu bezahlen. Makoto sollte gar nicht erst die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen es selbst zu tun.

„Eigentlich nicht und wenn schon, damit komme ich nun auch noch klar.“ Das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Jüngeren wollte irgendwie nicht verschwinden und Sousuke ärgerte sich fast ein wenig, dass dieser alles so locker nehmen konnte, während er sich echte Gedanken machte. Die nassen Klamotten wurden dann in eine Tüte gesteckt und Sousuke übergeben, welcher dann gemeinsam mit dem Kleineren den Laden verliess, um in die eigentliche Spielhalle zu gehen.

Doch war kein Spielautomat sein Ziel, sondern die Fotoboxen. Schuldete er Rin ja immer noch ein Foto und auch wenn dieser ihn danach aufziehen würde. Es ging ja darum, dass er seinen Spass hatte und den hatte er eindeutig mit Makoto. Selbst jetzt ... „Du willst nicht ernsthaft mit diesen Shirts ein Foto machen?“, fragte der Braunhaarige dann leicht grinsend nach und setzte sich mit dem etwas Älteren in die Box.

„Ich will mich eigentlich ungern dem jahrelangen Spot des Idioten aussetzen, aber ich denke, eine andere Wahl bleibt uns nicht ...“, ergab sich Sousuke mit einem Seufzer. Er drückte sich ein wenig durch die Motive und unter anderem war auch die Oper von Sydney darunter. Nun kam ihm eine ziemlich gute Idee ...

„Okay, wir ziehen die Dinger aus“, befahl er Makoto dann direkt und entledigte sich dann seines Shirts, wartete, bis sein unfreiwilliger Partner es ihm gleich tat. Mit einem für Sousuke ungewöhnlich breiten Grinsen legte er seinen Arm um die Schulter des etwas Kleineren und wartete, bis das Foto geschossen wurde. Makoto spielte sogar mit und machte das Victoryzeichen in die Kamera und lächelte fröhlich. Rin würde ausrasten... Perfekt.

„Also, so wie du mitmachst, könnte man fast auf die Idee kommen, dass du Rin auch ein wenig ärgern magst“, feixte Sousuke dann weiterhin leicht grinsend und schickte sich das Foto von der Fotobox aus eben selbst und Makoto. „Eigentlich nicht, aber so ungewohnt uns oben ohne zu sehen ist er nun auch nicht und wir haben ja unseren Spass. Was DU mit den Fotos machst, weiss ich ja nicht“, erwiderte dieser schmunzelnd und sah ja, wie Sousuke bereits auf seinem Handy rumtippte.

Der Schwarzhaarige schrieb tatsächlich eine Nachricht an Rin mit dem Foto als Anhang.

_Ich:_

_Tag 2 und ich hab ihn schon ausgezogen. #läuft bei mir~_

Mit einem ziemlich fiesen Grinsen auf den Lippen steckte er sein Handy dann in die ihm völlig unpassende Hose und zog sich auch das super unpassende Shirt wieder an, ehe er mit Makoto aus der Box rausging. Eigentlich war die Situation wirklich ziemlich witzig und er wollte nicht wissen was die Mädels gerade dachten die an ihnen vorbei liefen. Hätte er Makoto besser gekannt, hätte er ihn jetzt wohl auch zu sich gezogen und den Mädels ihre Gedanken bestätigt, aber die Aussicht auf einen Schlag sonst wo hin waren nun nicht so prickelnd, zumal er die restlichen Tage ja auch noch mit ihm verbringen wollte.

„Du könntest aufhören zu grinsen ... Sonst will ich wissen was du ihm geschrieben hast“, merkte der Kleinere dann mit einem Schmunzeln an und zupfte sich sein Shirt ein wenig zurecht, was nur noch eindeutiger aussah.

„Vielleicht sollten wir aufhören zusammen in enge Räume zu gehen, wenn wir nicht alleine sind, also, ehm, ok, auch wenn wir alleine sind, sollten wir das nicht tun, aber, ach leck mich“, murrte der Grössere dann leise und liess Makoto erstmal stehen. Mit Menschen reden war eindeutig nicht seine Stärke und er wettete drauf, dass der Braunhaarige nicht einmal merken würde was für einen Mist er da eigentlich grade raus gelassen hatte.

Natürlich folgte Makoto ihm und zog ihn dann schmunzelnd an einen der Spielautomaten. „Ich habe nun nicht vor dich zu lecken, aber wir können auch so aus dem Tag noch das Beste rausholen oder?“, fragte der Braunhaarige leicht grinsend nach und hätte er dies nicht für unmöglich befunden, hätte er schwören können Sousuke wäre eben leicht rot geworden.

„Natürlich, aber sobald es aufhört zu regnen, können wir aber unser eigentliches Vorhaben beenden oder?“, wollte dieser wissen und startete den Flipper, zu welchem Makoto ihn gezogen hatte. „Du hast echt noch Bock weiter zu Joggen? Ich wäre ja für eine heisse Badewanne, um zu entspannen ...“ Der Ton des Flippers zeigte eindeutig, dass der Ball gerade verloren war, aber die Aussage schockte Sousuke fast ein wenig. Der Kerl merkte nicht, was er hier gerade sagte, da war er sich ziemlich sicher, aber es klang so verdammt nach einer Einladung ... „Alter ... Tachibana ...“

Der Jüngere verstand natürlich NICHT, wieso Sousuke sich nicht auf das Spiel konzentrieren konnte, tauschte aber mit ihm den Platz, da dieser den Ball ja verloren hatte. „Ich kann nichts dafür, dass ihr in eurer Samezuka keine Badewannen habt“, fügte er dann mit einem Schmunzeln an und Sousuke hätte ihm am liebsten eine reingehauen. So unschuldig konnte der Kerl doch wirklich nicht sein? Zum Glück wollte er nichts von ihm und musste nur die Woche irgendwie überstehen ...

Der Schwarzhaarige wurde allerdings wieder aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als dieser wunderbare Ton des Verlustes einmal mehr erklang und wenn er den Punktestand sah, sprach das nun nicht wirklich für das spielerische Können des Jüngeren. „Wieso zerrst du mich zum Flippern, wenn du das nicht kannst?“, fragte er dann belustigt nach und bekam ein Schulterzucken zur Antwort. „Ich hab gehofft, du bist darin genauso mies, aber du kannst es mir ja zeigen, wenn ich dir zu schlecht bin“, murrte dieser dann doch leise und bekam ein kurzes Aufseufzen zu hören und spürte dann die Präsenz des Grösseren hinter ihm. „Dann spielen wir die letzte Runde gemeinsam.“ Noch bevor Makoto wirklich was einwenden konnte, spürte er die Hände Sousukes auf seinen und wie dieser den Flipper erneut betätigte.

„SO war das eigentlich nicht gemeint“, gab dieser mit einem leichten Grinsen von sich, beschloss dann aber das es nicht weiter interessierte, sie wollten ja ihren Spass haben und wieso nicht flippern lernen? Auch wenn es vermutlich ziemlich komisch aussehen durfte, wie sie nun da standen.

Sousuke stand ganz nahe bei ihm und er konnte dessen Körperspannung durch die Klamotten durch spüren. Wirklich angenehm schien es Sousuke wohl nicht zu sein, dennoch schien er sich auch keinen Millimeter von ihm wegbewegen zu wollen. „Du musst dich nicht verpflichtet fühlen, mir das nun zu zeigen ja?“ - „Ich hab dich hier her geschleppt, also zeige ich dir nun auch ein paar Tricks, dann kannst du in Zukunft die Anderen platt machen“, kam prompt die Antwort des Älteren und der warme Artem streifte dabei Makotos Ohr, was diesen ganz kurz erschaudern liess.

„Gegen Nagisa hat hier eh keiner ne Chance“, erwiderte der Jüngere dann allerdings lachend und versuchte die Situation einfach zu ignorieren. Immerhin waren sie sowas wie Freunde und bisher wirkte Sousuke nicht so, als würde er auf Kerle stehen und schon gar nicht auf ihn. Auch wenn es wirklich ein wenig komisch wirkte, selbst für ihn.

„Ich bin ganz offensichtlich auch ein wenig eingerostet“, kam es dann von Sousuke, als der Ball einmal mehr in den Tiefen des Flippers verschwand und er sich dann auch von Makoto löste. „Dann sollten wir das irgendwann mal wiederholen, wenn wir nicht aus dem Regen geflüchtet sind und bessere Konzentration haben“, fügte Makoto lächelnd an. „Wer kann sich bei solchen Shirts auch konzentrieren ...“, murrte Sousuke leise und wusste für sich selbst das dies eine glatte Lüge war. Vielleicht sollte er später mit Rin über die Situation schreiben, aber die Befürchtung das dieser es falsch auffassen konnte, war ziemlich gross.

Er wollte ja nichts von Makoto, dennoch verwirrte ihn das eben ein wenig. Die Nähe hatte sich nämlich verdammt gut angefühlt.

Dessen Lachen holte ihn dann auch wieder aus seiner Gedankenwelt. Immerhin war die Situation nicht mehr so angespannt wie vorhin, was ihn kurz ausatmen liess.

„Da gebe ich dir fast recht, das unnötige Blinken des Automaten kommt noch dazu“, gab er dann zu bedenken und bekam dafür auch ein bestätigendes Nicken des Älteren. Dessen Blick wanderte dann auch zu einem der Fenster und bemerkte dann das der Regen auch nachgelassen, beziehungsweise aufgehört hatte und atmete erneut erleichtert aus. Weg aus der Situation. Endlich ...

„Ich denke, wir können unsere Runde beenden und uns was für morgen überlegen.“ Sousuke bemerkte den fragenden Blick auf sich und musste dann doch leicht grinsen. „Wir haben jeden Tag was vor und glaub bloss nicht ich Jogge jeden Tag mit dir, das würde mir tatsächlich zu langweilig ...“, gab er dann auch ehrlich zu und nun war es auch an Makoto zu lächeln.

„Alles klar. Wir können uns ja was überlegen und derjenige der zuerst eine Idee hat, schreibt sie dem Anderen? Und sollten wir auf keine kommen, haben vielleicht die Jungs eine Idee, wobei ich dann fast befürchte, dass diese mitkommen wollen.“ Sousuke seufzte leise auf, die Befürchtung hatte er allerdings auch und er konnte sich Besseres vorstellen, als mit Momo oder dem Speedfisch den Tag zu verbringen. „Dann streng du deine Hirnzellen mal besser an, wenn du keine Lust auf die Anderen hast“, grinste Makoto dann auch leicht, als hätte er Sousukes Gedanken lesen können.

„Ach halts Maul“, brummte dieser ertappt und ging dann auch geradewegs aus der Halle. Sie wollten zu ende Joggen und sich dann für heute trennen und damit fing er jetzt auch an. Wieso seine Laune so schlagartig sank, wusste er nicht, aber es nervte ihn selbst.

Er war sich auch ziemlich sicher, dass Makoto ihm folgte und so lief er direkt los. Die Präsenz des Jüngeren dann auch neben sich spürend, passte er sich dessen Tempo an, bis sie wieder an ihrem Ausgangsort waren und er von Makoto die Tüte in die Hand gedrückt bekam.

„Ich denke, du brauchst deine Klamotten grad eher, immerhin hast du einen Ruf als Brummbären zu verlieren, bring mir meine Morgen einfach mit.“ Bevor Sousuke was dazu sagen konnte, war Makoto auch schon weg. Hatte dieser ihn gerade wirklich stehen lassen? Gut, bei seiner Laune kein Wunder ...

Seufzend zog er sein nasses Shirt aus der Tüte und zog es sich wieder über. Mit einem hatte Makoto recht, er wollte nicht mit dem T-Shirt gesehen werden.

Zurück in seinem Zimmer warf er die Tüte erst in eine Ecke, bevor er sich dann doch dazu bequemte den Rest der Klamotten aufzuhängen, und sich dann umzuziehen. Gerade als er sich ein neues Shirt raus suchte, ging seine Zimmertür auf.

„Beehrst du uns heute Mal zum Abendessen oder Oh ...“ Momos Blick huschte durchs Zimmer und auch hoch zu Sousukes Bett, als erwartete er, dass Jemand in diesem lag, und zeigte seine Enttäuschung ziemlich offen, dass dem wohl nicht so war. „Wieso bist du halb nackt ... Wieso hast du da Klamotten, die nicht dir gehören, aber niemand ist bei dir?“, fragte er dann neugierig nach. Hatte er direkt vergessen, wieso er eigentlich gekommen war.

„Geht dich nichts an und verzieh dich ... Ich esse nachher hier aufm Zimmer“, brummte Sousuke dann leise und schob den Kleineren auch wieder raus. „Ich sollte dich noch fragen, ob du die Tage mal mit ins Spassbad kommst~ Einige aus der Samezuka wollen da hin.“ Sousuke schüttelte nur den Kopf und schloss dann auch die Tür hinter Momo.

„Spassbad ... Eigentlich keine schlechte Idee“, murmelte er dann vor sich hin und schmiss sich dann halb angezogen wie er war auf Rins Bett. Jetzt in seines hochzuklettern war ihm zu mühselig. Weiterhin leicht genervt kramte er nach seinem Handy, welches gerade piepste und bei dem Absender glaubte er langsam wirklich daran, dass dieser hellsehen konnte ...

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Zwei Fragen ...._

_Wieso habt ihr die Oper von Sydney im Hintergrund? So wahnsinnig bist nicht einmal du ...._

_UND WIESO ZUM TEUFEL HABT IHR NIX AN?????_

_Ich:_

_Kannst du auch mal eine Nachricht schreiben, ohne mich anzuschreien?_

Vielleicht sollte er Rin doch nichts von der komischen Situation erzählen, wenn dieser bei einem Bild das wirklich harmlos war, schon so abging.

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Dann benimm dich so, dass ich dich nicht anschreien muss, du Hohlkopf ..._

_Ich:_

_Wer hier der Hohlkopf ist ..._

_ABER wir waren in einer Spielhalle mit diesen Fotoboxen und wieso wir nichts anhaben, oben rum nur wohl bemerkt, liegt daran das wir ein wenig nass waren vom Regen, der über uns hergefallen ist... Zufrieden?_

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Na immerhin ... Und wieso wirkt es bei dir jetzt fast bedauerlich, dass nur der Regen über euch hergefallen ist? Ich kenne dich ... Also versuch es gar nicht erst_

_Ich:_

_Ich will nichts von Tachibana wie oft noch, schon gar nicht nach nur zwei Tagen. Nur weil du dein Leben lang in Nanase verschossen bist, muss es nicht bei allen direkt so einschlagen ..._

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Aha ... Du findest ihn besser als du zugeben willst :P_

_Ich:_

_Er nervt mich nicht so sehr, wie du es tust, da hast du allerdings recht! Und er ist netter als ich erwartet habe, zufrieden?_

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Mehr oder weniger, verknall dich nicht in ihn, Haru tötet mich sonst ..._

_Muss auch wieder weg, gibt Futter, Grillen gleich am Strand._

_Ich:_

_Viel Spass ..._

Das Handy war bereits wieder im Begriff in eine Ecke zu fliegen, als ihm was auffiel. Grillen am Strand? Wieso nicht? Er konnte mit Makoto morgen erst in dieses Spassbad und dann den Abend beim Grillen ausklingen lassen ... Für die Idee würde er diesem später noch danken, jetzt musste er Makoto erst einmal Bescheid geben.

_Ich:_

_Da ich nicht ganz ohne Wasser kann, fahren wir morgen in dieses Spassbad und am Abend, sofern das Wetter gut ist, Grillen wir, keine Widerworte? Gut_

_Makoto Tachibana:_

_Du bestimmst doch sowieso was wir machen, aber klingt gut, bin dabei. Versuch aber das nächste mal wirklich eine Frage zu stellen :P_

Sousuke grinste bei der Antwort leicht und beschloss darauf erst einmal nicht zu antworten. Er wusste ja selbst, das er lieber bestimmte als auf ein okay zu warten. Aber so wusste er nun wenigstens, was sie vorhatten und mit der Information konnte er sich auch etwas zu Essen holen und später schlafen gehen.

_Ich:_

_Wir sollten vielleicht morgens schon los, damit wir auch bisschen was vom Tag haben?_

_Makoto Tachibana:_

_Jetzt fragst du nach? Aber kann erst gegen 12, muss hier auf die Kleinen aufpassen, die haben nun auch Ferien und erst ab Mittag ist jemand zu Hause ..._

_Ich:_

_Passt doch. Ich hoffe, du hast auch andere Badehosen und nimmst dann nicht die mit, welche du für die Turniere brauchst :P_

_Makoto Tachibana:_

_Keine Sorge ^^_

_Treffen vor der Samezuka?_

_Ich:_

_Ja, schreib mir dann, wenn du vor der Academy stehst, dann bin ich in Null Koma nichts draussen._

_Makoto Tachibana:_

_Alles klar mach ich ^^_

Sousuke seufzte kurz auf ... Er flirtete mit Tachibana ... Das war doch absolute Scheisse ...


	4. Tag 3

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Morgen du Doofkopf...._

_Könntest du mal nicht pennen, wenn man dich braucht?_

Sousuke war schon fast gewillt eine dumme Antwort zu geben, aber in Anbetracht dessen, dass er gerade erst aufgewacht war, wollte er durchaus wissen, was Rin jetzt schon wieder von ihm wollte.

  


_Ich:_

_Kannst du dich nicht wie ein normaler Mensch bei jemandem melden?_

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Nö..._

_Wieso schreibt mir Momo, dass du irgendwen in unserem Zimmer versteckt hast und ihm nicht vorstellen wolltest?_

_Ich:_

_Leidet der Kerl mittlerweile an Halluzinationen oder was geht bei dem falsch?_

_Ich habe mich gestern umgezogen und er platzte einfach in unser Zimmer, wann hätte ich da Zeit gehabt Jemanden zu verstecken? Ausserdem waren dass nur die nassen Klamotten von Tachibana die nun einmal in meiner Tüte waren ..._

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_So weit seid ihr also schon?_

_Ich:_

_Was soll das jetzt heissen? Liest du meine Nachrichten eigentlich? Oder ist dein Spatzenhirn nicht dazu fähig, sie länger als 2 Minuten zu speichern?_

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Du kannst ein echter Arsch sein ..._

_Und wieso heult er mich voll, dass du nicht mit ihnen in dieses komische Spassbad gehen magst?_

_Ich:_

_Seit wann bin ich der Betreuer dieser Kindergartengruppe? Ich geh da schon hin, aber nicht mit Idioten ..._

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_..._

_Ich hab zwar gesagt du sollst Spass mit Makoto haben, aber das nimmt definitiv schon Überhand ..._

_Ich:_

_Eifersüchtig? :P_

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Ganz bestimmt NICHT. Muss auch los jetzt. Shoppen und NEIN keine Badehosen ..._

Sousuke musste tatsächlich leicht Grinsen bei den Worten, allerdings wurde ihm auch bewusst das Momo die Information auch bekommen könnte ... Nun hoffte er allerdings, dass dieser wirklich zu dumm zum Kombinieren war. Die Chancen standen gut ... Vielleicht sollte er Tachibana doch vorwarnen.

_Ich:_

_Guten Morgen..._

_Ich wollte dir nur mitteilen, dass wir mit viel Pech nicht alleine sein werden. Durch meine inkompetente Art weiss Rin was wir vor haben und da dieser von Momo voll gejammert wird, ich denke, du bist intelligenter als die Beiden und kannst das kombinieren._

Dass er sich selbst als inkompetent bezeichnete, kam die letzten Tage öfter vor als ihm lieb war, aber anders konnte er seine Dummheit gerade nicht erklären. Der Gedanke daran, den Tag mit Momo und Ai verbringen zu müssen, sollte er viel Pech haben, steigerte seine miese Laune direkt noch ein wenig. Konnte nicht einmal ein Tag so laufen, wie er wollte? Wobei er sich dann die Frage stellte, was er eigentlich wollte ... War es nicht von Vorteil mit Tachibana nicht alleine zu sein? Dann konnte Rin wenigstens nicht rum heulen er würde sich an diesen ran machen ...

Aber er wollte seine Zeit nicht mit denen verbringen ...

Er wollte gerade weiter die Vor und Nachteile abwägen, als sein Handy vibrierte. Vielleicht sollte er mal auf die Uhr schauen, was er auch tat und feststellen durfte, dass bereits 11 Uhr war. „Ich schlafe eindeutig zu lange ...“

_Makoto Tachibana:_

_Und wenn schon ^^ Nagisa nervt mich auch seit gestern, dass ich gefälligst was mit ihm zu machen habe und es für mich nicht gesund ist, mich in meinen vier Wänden zu verkriechen._

_Ich:_

_Man könnte meinen, wir hätten eine heimliche Affäre ..._

Sousuke starrte auf sein Handydisplay und hätte sich gern selbst geschlagen, so dämlich konnte ein einzelner Mensch wirklich nicht sein. Er schrieb hier nicht mit Rin... Der verstand solche Witze, bei Tachibana war er sich nicht so sicher ...

_Makoto Tachibana:_

_Dass würde mir Nagisa nicht glauben xD_

_Habe ihm gesagt, dass ich was vorhabe und wo, nur wann nicht, also ist Momo nicht der Einzige, der auftauchen könnte, aber ich denke, wir überstehen das schon und zur Not verziehen wir uns einfach._

Der Schwarzhaarige glaubte nun selbst kaum was da stand, aber gut ... Der Kerl war wirklich unschuldiger als er angenommen hatte oder er ignorierte einfach jegliche Anspielung. Beides sollte ihm recht sein, er hatte wirklich keine Lust von Rin ermordet zu werden und vom Rest ausgelacht. Allerdings klang die Idee ziemlich gut, sie konnten sich wirklich einfach verziehen, und wenn sie Glück hatten, verstanden die Beiden sich so gut, dass sie ihre Ruhe hatten. Makoto war gar nicht so doof, ein Grund mehr, wieso er seine Zeit lieber mit ihm als mit Momo verbrachte.

_Makoto Tachibana:_

_Ich bin übrigens gleich da_

_Ich:_

_Alles klar, wir treffen uns am gleichen Ort wie gestern, bis gleich._

Der Kerl sagte doch ab 12 Uhr und es war kurz nach 11... Er hatte weder was gegessen noch irgendwas zusammen gepackt. Das wurde nun ein Stress. Schnell holte er seine Sporttasche aus dem Schrank und warf alles, was er für den Tag so brauchen konnte in diese, natürlich auch Makotos Klamotten vom Vortag. Seine Brieftasche angelte er aus der Hose des Vortags und beschloss zudem jetzt überhaupt eine anzuziehen und schlüpfte dann in seine Schuhe. Er wollte gerade aus dem Zimmer als ihm auffiel, dass er auch ein Shirt anziehen sollte ...

Endlich angezogen ging er dann wirklich los zu ihrem Treffpunkt und ein wenig wirkte es schon nach geheimer Affäre, wenn er so drüber nachdachte. Der Gedanke liess ihn auch ein wenig Grinsen, ausgerechnet mit Tachibana, soweit würde es noch kommen.

„Wow, du bist vor mir da“, begrüsste der Brünette ihn dann mit seinem sonnigen Lächeln und Sousuke nickte ihm nur kurz zu. „Darfst du das überhaupt? Also, schwimmen gehen?“, wollte er Jüngere nach ein paar Minuten wissen.

„Fragst du aber ziemlich früh ... Wir sitzen bereits in der Bahn auf dem Weg dahin und du kommst jetzt auf die Idee?“, wollte Sousuke dann schmunzelnd wissen und lehnte sich gegen seinen Sitz. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm, das spürt er eindeutig. „Besser spät als nie würde ich meinen“, kam es dann leicht grinsend von dem Jüngeren. „Es ist gleich sowieso nicht weiter relevant, aber du hast dein Shirt falsch rum an.“ Sousuke fasste sich an den Kragen und murrte kurz leise auf. „Hättest du mir das nicht vorher sagen können... Du kannst echt genauso ein Arsch sein wie Rin, Glückwunsch“, knurrte er dann tatsächlich leise und überlegte wirklich, ob er sich eben umziehen sollte. Doch Makoto hatte recht, es war gleich nicht mehr relevant. In ein paar Stationen waren sie bereits am Ziel.

„Tut mir Leid, konnte ja nicht wissen, dass du modisch immer perfekt rumläufst“, merkte Makoto leicht schmunzelnd an und zog dann sein Handy aus der Hosentasche. Ein Seufzen folgte. „Was los?“ - „Willst du nicht wissen, glaub mir.“ Mit der Antwort liess sich Sousuke allerdings nicht abspeisen und nahm dem Kleineren das Handy aus der Hand.

_Nagisa Hazuki:_

_Maaaaaaaaaakoooooooooooleeeeeeeein~ Wir verbringen den Tag zusammen <3 Reilein, Momolein und Ailein kommen auch miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit, das wird soooooo super!!!! Wir sehen uns später_

„Schreibt der immer so?“, wollte der Schwarzhaarige ein wenig skeptisch wissen. Irgendwie hatte er ziemlich spontan keine Lust mehr auf das Spassbad und man sah es ihm eindeutig auch an. „Ich sagte, du willst es nicht wissen“, erwiderte Makoto mit einem leichten Lächeln und nahm Sousuke sein Handy wieder ab.

_Makoto Tachibana:_

_Meine Pläne haben sich geändert, viel Spass euch im Spassbad ^^_

_Nagisa Hazuki:_

_WAAAAAAAAAS? Aber wir sind schon da~ Makolein, tu uns das jetzt nicht an, kommt Soulein wenigstens?_

_Makoto Tachibana:_

_Dass, müsst ihr ihn selbst fragen ^^_

Makoto steckte sein Handy wieder weg. „Eins....Zwei....Drei....“ Sousuke wollte schon nachfragen, was dies sollte, als sein Handy vibrierte. „Was hast du Nagisa geschrieben?“, wollte der Grössere direkt wissen, so wirklich traute er sich nicht, sein Handy hervorzuholen. „Nur das sich meine Pläne geändert haben, aber wer dir schreibt weiss ich nicht“, gab der Braunhaarige unschuldig zu bedenken.

_Momotaro Mikoshiba:_

_VERARSCH MICH JETZT NICHT!!!!_

_Sousuke Yamazaki:_

_Was hab ich jetzt wieder angestellt?_

_Momotaro Mikoshiba:_

_Wieso schreibt Tachibana, dass eure Pläne sich geändert haben? Alter, bewegst du deinen Arsch hier her bitte?_

_Sousuke Yamazaki:_

_So schon mal gar nicht~ Wenn Makoto unsere Pläne geändert hat, dann ist das nun einmal so, lebe damit._

_Momotaro Mikoshiba:_

_Das petze ich Rin du Arsch ... Nie machst du was mit uns ..._

_Sousuke Yamazaki:_

_Nie stimmt absolut nicht, ausserdem bin ich gern mal mit wem zusammen, der mich nicht alle zehn Sekunden nervt._

_Momotaro Mikoshiba:_

_Und du sagst ihr datet euch nicht ... Was macht ihr denn nun?_

_Sousuke Yamazaki:_

_Tun wir nicht und das geht dich mal gar nichts an ^^_

Sousuke steckte sein Handy selbst wieder weg und sein Blick fiel auf den Braunhaarigen neben ihn. „Unsere Pläne haben sich also geändert ja?“ Der Schwarzhaarige klang schon beinahe amüsiert, mit so einer Aktion hätte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Er hätte die Pläne sonst geändert, aber umso besser, wenn nicht nur er keine Lust auf andere hatte.“Hat mein Handy Nagisa so mitgeteilt ja“, kam es dann mit einem leichten Grinsen von dem Jüngeren. Sousuke wusste zwar nicht wieso, aber der Kleinere wurde ihm wirklich immer sympathischer. Ein so netter und zuvorkommender Mensch konnte also doch auch einmal Nein sagen. Wie überraschend. Vielleicht war es dann an ihm irgendwann einmal auch Ja zu sagen. „Und, was haben wir nun vor?“, wollte er dann wissen und stand langsam mal auf. Dann konnten sie auch bei der nächsten Station raus und schauen was sie danach vor hatten. Makoto tat es ihm gleich.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir direkt an den Strand gehen? Wir können ja auch im Meer schwimmen und uns einfach nen relaxten Tag dort machen“, murmelte der Braunhaarige leise. Das Meer war jetzt nicht unbedingt sein bester Freund, aber wollte er Sousuke den Wunsch auf Schwimmen nun wirklich nicht ausschlagen.

„Klingt gut, ich wollte sowieso nach dem Spassbad an den Strand um mit dir zu Grillen, also wird es ein kompletter Strandtag“ Sousuke stieg aus der Bahn und Makoto folgte ihm. Dieser war zwar kurz verwirrt. Sicher hatte Sousuke erwähnt, dass er Grillen wollte, aber am Strand? Das hatte ja schon beinahe was Romantisches ...

Ein Blick auf den Grösseren liess ihn allerdings auch nicht schlauer werden, dieser wirkte nämlich nicht so, als hätte er was Romantisches mit ihm im Sinne, also beschloss er, auch nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken.

Gemeinsam gingen sie dann auch zum Strand, sie mussten zwar wieder ein wenig zurückfahren, aber die Aussicht auf Ruhe war der ungewollte Umweg durchaus wert.

So kamen sie nach ein paar Minuten an einem fast menschenleeren Strand an und machten es sich erst einmal bequem. Sousuke zog sich sein falsch herum angezogenes Shirt erst einmal aus und ebenfalls seine Hose. Da kaum jemand anwesend war, zog er sich seine Badehose einfach so an, glaubte er nun nicht das Makoto noch nie einen nackten Mann gesehen hatte.

Dieser war ein wenig überrascht, schloss auch kurz die Augen. Natürlich hatte er schon nackte Männer gesehen, er war ja selbst einer, aber das sich einfach einer vor ihm auszog, so komplett ohne Schamgefühl war er sich wirklich nicht gewohnt.

Nicht, dass sich Sousuke für etwas hätte schämen müssen, der Kerl war verdammt gut gebaut, da wollte er nicht auch noch bestätigt haben das nicht nur sein Muskelbau so war.

„Ich bin wieder angezogen, du kannst die Augen also wieder aufmachen“, kam es dann grinsend von dem Älteren, welcher sich dann neben ihn in den Sand legte. Der Braunhaarige tat wie ihm geheissen, allerdings erst mit einem Auge, man wusste ja nie, ob er nicht doch geärgert wurde. Als er allerdings feststellte, dass dem nicht so war, seufzte er kurz auf und öffnete die Augen wieder.

„So unangenehm einen anderen Mann nackt zu sehen?“, wollte Sousuke dann leicht schmunzelnd wissen. „Eigentlich nicht, aber war gerade unerwartet und ich bin auf eventuelle Minderwertigkeitskomplexschübe gern vorbereitet“, gab dieser mit einem leisen Auflachen von sich.

„Wenn ich mich wieder umziehe, warne ich dich vor“, erwiderte dann auch Sousuke lachend. „Sehr gütig von dir danke.“ Makoto streckte sich kurz und zog sich dabei zumindest sein Oberteil aus. Ob er hier ins Wasser ging, musste er sich wirklich überlegen. Er und das Meer hatten sich nach wie vor nicht angefreundet, aber sollte er das Sousuke sagen? Lieber nicht.

„Willst du dich nicht umziehen? Ich hab durchaus vor mit dir ins Wasser zu gehen“, kam es nach einer Weile von dem Grösseren und Makoto konnte sich ein leises Murren gerade noch verkneifen. Fast ein wenig widerwillig zog er sich die Hose aus und war sich beim weiteren Vorgehen durchaus ein wenig unsicher. Er war zwar nicht schlecht gebaut, aber sich einfach zu entblössen war eigentlich nicht sein Ding. „Ich guck ja schon weg“, kam es schmunzelnd von Sousuke, und Makoto nutzte die Gelegenheit, sich seine Badehose anzuziehen. Wieso es ihm peinlich war, konnte er noch nicht einmal sagen. Immerhin kannte er den Schwarzhaarigen mittlerweile auch ein wenig ...

„Gut, wenn der schüchterne Herr dann bereit wäre, los geht es.“ Sousuke stand mit einem Grinsen auf und half Makoto ebenfalls dabei, zog diesen direkt in die Richtung des kühlen Nass und liess diesem eigentlich gar keine Chance sich zu wehren. Was vermutlich besser war, sonst hätte sich dieser Dies nochmals anders überlegt.

Wie lange sie letzten Endes im Wasser verbracht hatten und geschwommen oder eher sich gegenseitig nass gespritzt und sonstigen Unfug getrieben hatten, bekamen die Beiden erst einmal nicht mit. Genossen sie ihr Beisammensein durchaus.

„Langsam krieg ich ein bisschen Hunger“, merkte Makoto nach einer Weile an und wie zur Bestätigung knurrte dessen Bauch auch noch leise. „Ich habe Snacks mit eingepackt, zum Grillen ist es noch ein wenig zu früh“, antwortete Sousuke drauf und blickte in ein ziemlich breit grinsendes Gesicht. „Was?“ Doch Makoto schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging zu ihren Badetüchern zurück. „Wieso grinst du jetzt so?“, wollte Sousuke erneut wissen und schnappte sich dann auch Makotos Hand um diesen zurück zu ziehen.

Dieser war allerdings so überrascht, das er kurz das Gleichgewicht verlor und voll gegen Sousuke knallte und dieser ihn festhalten musste. „Nicht so stürmisch“, lachte dieser leise und liess den Kleineren dann auch wieder los. Der Tag nahm eindeutige komische Formen an. Daran war bestimmt Momo wieder schuld, irgendjemand musste ja schuld sein.

„Wer hier stürmisch ist ... Erst noch nicht romantisch genug und dann direkt ran gehen, so einer bist du also“, feixte Makoto leise und ging zu ihren Plätzen, als er sich von Sousuke gelöst hatte. Kurz blieb dieser verdattert stehen, ehe er laut los lachte.

„Na klar, denkst du ich geh mit dir an den Strand um dann am helllichten Tag zu Grillen? So ganz ohne Romantik? Natürlich nicht!“ Er folgte dem Kleineren und liess sich dann wieder neben diesen fallen, kramte dabei in seiner Sporttasche und hielt ihm dann eine Tüte Chips hin. Vielleicht nicht gerade die gesündeste Variante für einen Sportler, aber sie taten ja was, also durften sie auch sündigen.

„Weisst du Yamazaki du wirst mir immer sympathischer“, gab Makoto lächelnd zur Antwort und nahm die Tüte dankend an sich. Ihm war es sowieso egal, ob er sich gesund ernährte, zumal das nun nicht seine Hauptmahlzeit würde. „War ich es dir bisher nicht?“, neckte der Ältere ihn dann ein wenig weiter und fasste einfach selbst in die Tüte, dabei berührten sich kurz ihre Hände und Sousuke wusste im ersten Moment wirklich nicht, was dieses kurze Kribbeln zu bedeuten hatte. Der Kerl machte ihn einfach wahnsinnig und er hatte keine Ahnung wieso.

„Sagen wir es mal so, mit Gesprächigkeit hast du ja nicht sonderlich geglänzt, es war schwer ein Bild von dir zu machen“, antwortete Makoto daraufhin ehrlich und Sousuke sprang beinahe auf. „Bild, perfektes Stichwort ...“, murmelte er dabei lediglich und suchte sein Handy in der Hose. Ohne gross weiter zu überlegen, rutschte er kurz an Makoto ran und machte ein Foto, er schuldete Rin ja nach wie vor welche und er beschloss, dass dies heute nicht das Einzige bleiben würde, je nachdem was sie noch tun würden. „Wir hatten es mal von Fragen“, murmelte der Jüngere allerdings leise. Die plötzliche Nähe hatte ihn durchaus ein wenig überrascht. „Sorry, war grad die perfekte Gelegenheit“, entschuldigte sich Sousuke wenigstens und tippte dann seine Nachricht an Rin.

_Ich:_

_Also ich hab nen echten Lauf. Tag 3 und ich hab ihn das dritte Mal nass gemacht. #läuft sowas von bei mir ^^_

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Wieso seit ihr nicht im Spassbad???_

_Momo heult mich deswegen schon zu und ich hab dem versichert ihr kommt sicher noch nach aber ... Das sieht mir schwer nach trauter Zweisamkeit am Strand aus._

_Ich:_

_Alter, musst du mich stressen damit? Makoto hatte keine Lust auf den Kindergarten, frag ihn selbst, wenn du mir nicht glaubst ..._

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Das erklärt aber nicht wieso DU dich darauf einlässt~_

_Ich:_

_Du gehst mir echt auf den Keks, ich stell die Fotos bald nur noch auf Instagram hoch und block dich hier für die Zeit ..._

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Traust du dich NIE :P_

Der Schwarzhaarige steckte sein Handy wieder weg und konnte ein genervtes Aufschnauben nicht unterdrücken. Wieso er mit dem Idioten befreundet war, wusste er in diesem Moment wirklich nicht. „Was los?“, fragte Makoto dann leicht grinsend nach. Eigentlich war es klar, dass Sousuke wieder genervt sein würde, sobald er mit Rin schrieb, also müsste er ja wohl dessen Laune wieder irgendwie heben. Nur wie?

Während er grübelte, bemerkte er gar nicht, dass Sousuke sich anders hingelegt hatte und dessen Blick auf ihm ruhte, erst als dieser sich räusperte, schrak der Braunhaarige auf und blickte in die türkisfarbenen Augen des Älteren. Allerdings nur kurz. Die Intensität dessen Blicks machte ihn verlegener als er wollte.

„Mach sowas doch nicht“, murmelte er dann auch nur leise und wurde nur noch verlegener als der Andere anfing zu lachen. „Ich sagte eben, das Rin ein Idiot ist und ich ihn bis heute Abend geblockt habe, aber du scheinst mir ja ziemlich in Gedanken zu sein“, stellte der Schwarzhaarige dann weiterhin leise lachend fest.

„Ehm ja, ich hab mir überlegt wie ich dich von deiner aufkommenden schlechten Laune, was Rin angeht, befreien kann, aber offenbar habe ich das schon geschafft ohne es zu merken.“ Der Jüngere setzte sich langsam auf und strich sich kurz durchs Haar. Jetzt wäre der perfekte Moment wieder ins Wasser zu gehen, wenn es nur nicht das Meer wäre ...

„Wir könnten langsam unser Abendessen einkaufen gehen oder einfach in Ruhe die Sonne noch ein wenig geniessen“, schlug Sousuke nach einer Weile vor und setzte sich ebenfalls auf. Der Blick den Makoto aufs Meer gerichtet hatte, fiel ihm natürlich auch auf, doch wusste er nicht, ob er nachfragen sollte ... Vielleicht Rin später fragen, auch wenn dies bedeutete ihn entblocken zu müssen.

Der Braunhaarige legte sich wieder hin und seufzte kurz auf. „Ich bin gerade viel zu faul aufzustehen ... Sag mal, wie wäre es, wenn wir die Anderen einkaufen lassen und den Abend mit denen verbringen? Ich bin nämlich nicht so scharf drauf mir die Tage dauerhaftes Gejammer anzuhören.“

Sousuke blickte bei den Worten auf den Kleineren runter und er schien tatsächlich darüber nachzudenken. Rin konnte er blockieren, aber Momo leider nicht ... Daher klang der Vorschlag nicht komplett dämlich und bevor er sich zu was Dummen hinreissen liess, war es vielleicht besser in Gesellschaft zu sein.

„Na gut, aber du schreibst denen ... Ich hab eben Rin blockiert, weil er mich nervt“, gab er dann leicht grinsend zur Antwort und beobachtete Makoto auch dabei, wie dieser nach seinem Handy angelte.

_Makoto Tachibana:_

_Hey Nagisa, wir haben entschlossen, solltet ihr nicht zu sauer auf uns sein, dass wir ein kleines Grillfest am Strand veranstalten._

_Nagisa Hazuki:_

_Echt jetzt? Wir dürfen eure Zweisamkeit stören? Sag uns woooooo Makolein~_

War ja fast klar, dass Nagisa NICHT sauer war und darauf ansprang, aber, ob dieser sich auch dazu breit schlagen liess, das Essen komplett zu finanzieren? Nun, ein Versuch war es wert.

_Makoto Tachibana:_

_Da wo wir eigentlich immer am Strand sind, aber ihr müsstet vielleicht ein bisschen was an Essen und Getränken mitbringen ..._

_Nagisa Hazuki:_

_KEIN PROBLEM, wir sind unterweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeegs, bis gleich Makolein~_

Makoto legte sein Handy wieder weg und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf, als er sich selbst wieder hinlegte. „Gut, gratis Essen ist unterwegs, gepaart mit vielleicht ein wenig anstrengender Gesellschaft“, klärte er Sousuke dann mit einem leichten Grinsen auf. Dieser wusste noch nicht, was er von der ganzen Sache zu halten hatte, aber immerhin mussten sie nicht einkaufen gehen und was war schon ein Abend ...

Es dauerte dann auch nicht sonderlich lange, bis die vier bei ihnen ankamen. Offensichtlich gingen sie wirklich direkt nach Makotos Nachricht los und machten es sich jetzt lautstark neben den Beiden Jungs bequem. „Jetzt bin ich fast enttäuscht Makolein~“, murrte Nagisa leise und zog den Braunhaarigen ein wenig zu sich. Dessen verwirrten Blick hatte er natürlich bemerkt und es war an ihm ihn aufzuklären. „Naja, ich dachte, wenn ihr schon alleine sein wollt, dass ihr euch auch näher kommt, aber da sind ja gefühlte Kilometer zwischen euch ...“ Makotos Gesichtszüge entgleisten ihm nur noch mehr. Wann kam Nagisa bitte auf diese falsche Schiene?

„Ehm, da läuft nichts ... Wir freunden uns gerade an, was vielleicht sinnvoll ist, wenn Rin und Haru als Paar durch die Gegend rennen, da sollten sich deren beste Freunde vielleicht verstehen ...“ Nagisa grinste nur und klopfte Makoto leicht auf den Rücken.

„Jaja, versteht ihr euch mal~“, lachte der Jüngere dann auch nur leise auf und kümmerte sich dann mal um sein Essen.

Sousuke hatte tatsächlich ein kleines Feuer hinbekommen und den kleinen Grill, den er mitgebracht hatte, angeschmissen und das Fleisch welches Nagisa sehr grosszügig eingekauft hatte auf diesen geworfen. Dass sie nicht alle gleichzeitig essen konnten war klar, aber der Blonde schien ja beinahe zu sterben. Allerdings war es gar nicht so einfach diesen davon abzuhalten das noch halb rohe Fleisch vom Grill zu klauen, zumal Momo ihn auch noch zu textete und er eigentlich glücklicher damit wäre wieder alleine mit dem Braunhaarigen zu sein.

Es dauerte eine gute halbe Stunde bis jeder was zu Essen hatte und Nagisa jammerte bereits, dass er noch immer Hunger hatte. „Hättest halt mehr kaufen müssen“, kam es relativ kühl von Sousuke. „Ihr hättet einfach schon was dabei haben können, aber, vielleicht hattest du ja die Hoffnung von Luft und Liebe leben zu können?“, fragte der Kleinste frech nach und hing an Sousukes Rücken, umarmte diesen frech von hinten, was Sousuke nur ein Knurren entlockte.

„Vielleicht solltest du dich dem mal annehmen, dein Freund scheint mir eifersüchtig zu sein ... Und ich bin im Gegensatz zu dir satt“, murrte er dann auch leise und Nagisas Blick wanderte zu Rei, welcher gerade an seinem Getränk nippte. Der war nicht im Geringsten eifersüchtig. „Geh ich nachher halt noch beim Burgerladen vorbei. Reilein? Du bezahlst mir nachher nen Burger oder?“

Angesprochener nickte lediglich und schon hatte dieser Nagisa am Hals kleben.

Sousuke wand sich dann mal wieder Makoto zu und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf die Bande. „Jetzt wäre eine gute Gelegenheit abzuhauen ...“, flüsterte er dann leise und zog sich seine Hose mal wieder an, darauf die Badehose gegen seine Shorts zu tauschen, darauf verzichtete er in Anbetracht der möglichen Zuschauer. Makoto lächelte leicht und tat es ihm dann gleich, zog sich seine Hose und sein Shirt wieder an, schnappte sich seine Tasche und verschwand mit Sousuke da Ai und Momo gerade über etwas diskutierten und Nagisa weiterhin an Rei klebte, bekamen diese das im ersten Moment wirklich nicht mit.

Gemeinsam gingen sie noch ein wenig am Strand entlang. Die Ruhe nach dem Trubel tat wirklich ziemlich gut, und auch wenn die Jungs nicht so lange da waren, er zog die Zweisamkeit tatsächlich vor.

„Darf ich noch ein Foto machen?“, fragte Sousuke dann nach einer ganzen Weile und wartete die Antwort tatsächlich ab. Der Jüngere nickte leicht verwundert und wartete darauf, dass Sousuke sein Handy zückte. Was dieser auch tat und direkt einen Schnappschuss knipste, allerdings schickte er diesen nicht an Rin, vorerst war dieser nur für ihn.

„Hast du morgen schon was vor?“, wollte Makoto dann nach einer weiteren Weile wissen. „Du meinst ausser den Jungs erklären, wieso wir abgehauen sind? Nein, ausser dem nichts, wieso?“, fragte der Schwarzhaarige dann auch leicht grinsend nach und war fast versucht seinen Arm um den Kleineren zu legen. Konnte sich diese Geste aber gerade noch so verkneifen.

„Vielleicht hättest du Lust mit mir ins Kino zu gehen?“, fragte der Grünäugige dann schon fast schüchtern nach. „Klar, wieso nicht, was Bestimmtes im Sinn?“ Makoto schüttelte auf die Frage den Kopf. „Bisher nicht, dachte könnte man spontan entscheiden.“

Sousuke nickte leicht und streckte sich kurz, da fiel ihm auf, dass er noch immer Makotos Klamotten vom Vortag in seiner Tasche hatte. Kurz kniete er sich nieder um seine Sporttasche zu öffnen und diese hervorzuholen, gab sie dem Jüngeren dann auch mit einem Lächeln.

„Sind aber nur getrocknet, waschen und so weiter darfst du selbst“, merkte der Grössere dann grinsend an und Makoto nahm seine Klamotten entgegen, verstaute sie dann auch in seiner Tasche. „Wenn du nach dem Kino noch genug Langweile hast, könntest du auch noch mein Berater spielen, ich brauche neue Sportschuhe ...“ Das er allgemein neue Klamotten brauchte würde er nun bestimmt nicht sagen. Glaubte er nun wirklich nicht, das Sousuke mit ihm Einkaufen gehen würde. Wie komisch wäre das denn bitte? War der Braunhaarige schon froh, dass die Kinoeinladung angenommen wurde.

„Klar, jede Minute, die ich nicht in der Samezuka oder mit den anstrengenden Kerlen verbringen muss, ist eine tolle Minute“, kam es schmunzelnd von dem Schwarzhaarigen welcher seine Tasche dann wieder schulterte.

„Also wann, und wie morgen treffen?“, fragte er dann doch noch nach, klang ja eher so, als würde Makoto tagsüber ins Kino wollen. Was vielleicht besser und vor allem ruhiger war ...

„Am besten am Kino oder?“, fragte Makoto mit einem leichten Lächeln nach. „Und welche Uhrzeit?“ Sousuke hätte schwören können, dass der Kleinere eben ein wenig rot um die Nase wurde, aber konnte auch eindeutig an der Abenddämmerung liegen. Auch wenn er feststellte, dass es ihn absolut nicht gestört hätte, wenn er der Grund dafür wäre. „Gegen 14 Uhr? Dann kannst du mal ein wenig länger schlafen“, neckte der Braunhaarige Sousuke nun ein wenig und bekam dafür einen leichten Rippenstoss. „Ey“, beschwerte sich der Braunhaarige direkt und bekam direkt einen hinter her gesetzt.

„Normalerweise stehe ich um 6 Uhr auf und geh ne Runde schwimmen, also stell mich jetzt nicht als undisziplinierter Kerl hin ja“, murrte der Ältere dann leicht grinsend. „Aber gut, 14 Uhr am Kino geht klar“, bestätigte er dann doch Makotos Vorschlag.

Langsam kam er sich wirklich vor, als würde er hier ein Date ausmachen, aber er wusste genau, dass dem nicht so war.

„Dann mach ich mich mal langsam auf den Weg nach Hause, war ein schöner Tag, auch wenn anders als geplant.“ Makoto lächelte Sousuke beinahe sanft an, er fand den Tag wirklich schön, auch wenn er im Meer baden durfte und Nagisa und Co noch ein wenig für Chaos sorgten. Er fühlte sich bei dem Schwarzhaarigen ziemlich gut und das machte ihm durchaus ein wenig Sorgen.

„Stimmt, morgen bitte ohne die Chaostruppe, wir sehen uns“ - „Ja, wir schreiben uns falls sich was ändern sollte ok?“ - „Alles klar.“

Mit den Worten drehte Sousuke sich dann auch um und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in die Samezuka. Irgendwie hatte er sich gerade nicht trennen wollen, aber bevor die Tore sich schlossen und er gar nicht mehr rein kam ... Er hoffte nun das die anderen Beiden auch daran dachten ...

Kurz bevor er in sein Zimmer ging, angelte er einmal mehr nach seinem Handy. Rin würde für heute noch blockiert bleiben, war er sich sicher noch Nachrichten zu erhalten, wieso er Momo und Ai stehen lassen hatte, darum konnte er sich morgen kümmern.

_Ich:_

_Schlaf gut ^^_

_Und was ich noch sagen wollte, bevor du dich nach Filmen erkundigst, keine Liebesschnulze~_

_Makoto Tachibana:_

_Keine Sorge, habe ich mir schon gedacht ^^_

_Schlaf du nachher auch gut_

Der Ältere legte sein Handy seufzend auf den Tisch und zog sich einmal mehr um. Er flirtete wirklich mit Tachibana ...


	5. Tag 4

Sousuke wachte am nächsten Morgen tatsächlich ausgeruht und auch ausgeschlafen aus, er hatte am Vorabend sein Handy noch auf lautlos gemacht und fiel eigentlich schon kurz nach seiner Ankunft ins Bett. Eine heisse Dusche hatte er sich davor noch gegönnt und danach hatte er sich tatsächlich hingelegt. Nun war er bereits frühstücken und hatte es ebenfalls geschafft, Ai und Momo aus dem Weg zu gehen. So konnte doch wirklich jeder Tag anfangen. Auch wenn es ihn ein wenig wunderte, wieso sein Handy so ruhig war. Bis ihm wieder ein kleines Detail einfiel. „Fuck...“

Schnell suchte er sein Mobilgerät, welches auf dem Schreibtisch lag und entblockte mal seinen besten Freund. Sogleich kamen einige, 36, Nachrichten rein und Sousuke war eigentlich schon drauf und dran alle runter zu scrollen, was er dann auch tat.

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Alter?_

_HEY!!_

_Du hast mich jetzt nicht ernsthaft geblockt ..._

_SOU!!!_

_Ey ..._

_Wieso hast du Momo und Ai einfach stehen lassen?_

_Ey du Penner, ich glaub nicht, dass du mich geblockt hast ..._

Er scrollte einfach weiter und amüsierte sich tatsächlich über die Nachrichten. Wie sich Rin künstlich aufregen konnte, war ziemlich amüsant, das musste er ehrlicherweise zugeben. Gerade als er unten angekommen war, kam eine neue Nachricht rein.

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Ich sehe, dass du online bist und wenn du mir nicht antwortest, kopiere ich jeden Chatverlauf und sende ihn an Makoto, ich schwöre es dir ... UND ich sag ihm, dass du in ihn verknallt bist -.-_

  


_Ich:_

_Was läuft bei dir falsch? Ist mein Leben soviel interessanter als Deines? Falls ja tut mir Nanase schon fast ein wenig leid ..._

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Lass Haru aus dem Spiel -.-_

_Dein Leben interessiert mich nen Scheiss, aber du sollst MICH nicht ignorieren ..._

_Ich:_

_Also ist mein Leben doch interessant?_

_Was willst du~_

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Wieso hast du die Beiden stehen lassen, wenn Makoto sie schon eingeladen hatte?_

_Bist du echt so ein Arsch?_

_Ich:_

_Frag das Hazuki? Der Kerl ging mir so auf den Keks und war so krass aufdringlich, da war ich definitiv wieder mit Tachibana alleine ..._

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Ich will es nicht wissen ..._

_Und was habt ihr heute vor? Willst ihn wieder „nass“ machen?_

_Ich:_

_Ich glaube, dazu komme ich heute nicht, ausser es regnet. Er wollte mit mir ins Kino und Sportklamotten einkaufen, also unspektakulär._

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Kino also ... Und ab wann definiert ihr eure Treffen als Dates?_

_Ich:_

_Wir waren auch schon im Kino und in meinen Augen waren das KEINE Dates oder weiss ich da was nicht?_

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Leck mich ..._

_Du weisst, was ich meine ... Aber Kino ist ne geile Idee, die klau ich mir eben mal._

Sousuke seufzte leise auf und legte sein Handy einmal mehr zur Seite. Der Drang danach Rin wieder zu blockieren war gross. Sehr gross. Sie hatten keine Dates, definitiv nicht. Ja, er flirtete mit dem Kerl, wie er feststellen durfte und auch dessen Nähe fühlte sich besser an, als sie sollte, aber wusste er durchaus das Rin nicht erfreut darüber wäre und Tachibana bisher keinerlei Anzeichen zeigte auf Männer zu stehen oder eher auf ihn.

Daher käme er nicht auf die Idee, ihre Treffen nun als Dates zu bezeichnen ...

_Ich:_

_Du denkst wirklich ins Kino gehen ist einem Date gleich zu setzen?_

Für die Frage hätte er sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt. Allerdings machte sein bester Freund ihn jetzt einfach unsicher und sowas konnte er einfach gar nicht ab. Wie sollte er Tachibana gegenüber treten, wenn er selbst nicht wusste, was das eigentlich war? Wobei, er wusste es doch, sie waren dabei Freunde zu werden, mehr nicht ...

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Normalerweise schon, aber kommt auch auf den Film an, den ihr gucken geht. Ne Schnulze würde ich als Date werten, nen Actionfilm eher nicht, wobei, ihr seid Beides Männer, auch schwer zu sagen ..._

_Ich:_

_Und du bist absolut keine Hilfe ..._

_Wir schreiben später, ich geh schwimmen ..._

Ihm war gerade ziemlich egal, ob Rin noch antwortete oder nicht, sein Handy wurde auf dem Schreibtisch liegen gelassen und Sousuke war auf dem Weg in ihre Schwimmhalle, ein wenig auspowern war sicherlich von Vorteil. So musste er sich keine Gedanken über Date oder Nicht Date machen. Was ihn doch mehr beschäftigte, als er eigentlich wollte. Doch nun schob er diesen Gedanken wirklich beiseite und zog seine Bahnen. Er durfte mit dem Training auch nicht nachlassen, auch wenn alleine trainieren wirklich nicht sein Ding war. Nur auf weitere Gesellschaft hatte er auch keine sonderliche Lust. Zumindest nicht, wenn sie nicht braunhaarig war und Tachibana hiess ...

„Fuck off ...“, fluchte er sich selbst zu. Das war nicht zum aushalten. Nicht einmal beim Schwimmen hatte er seine Ruhe, nein, jetzt wollte er auch noch mit dem Kerl trainieren ... Was nicht ging, da dieser dachte, er wäre verletzt ... Manchmal hasste er sich selbst für seine Ausreden und Ideen, doch ändern konnte er diese nicht mehr. Jetzt einen erfundenen Arzttermin dazwischen zu schieben war eindeutig zu auffällig und käme einer Absage gleich und er wollte sich ja mit dem Kleineren treffen. Egal ob Date oder nicht.

Wie lange er letzten Endes im Wasser war, konnte der Schwarzhaarige nicht sagen, als er jedoch wieder ins Zimmer kam, leuchtete sein Handydisplay und er versuchte, sich nicht aufzuregen. Hätte Rin ihm das nicht vorher sagen können?

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Da ihr übrigens Mittags ins Kino geht, gehe ich schwer davon aus das es kein Date ist. Normalerweise macht man das Abends. Mittags ist wohl eher Zeitvertreib ... Und ja ich hab meine Gasteltern gefragt. Darf mir nun weiss Gott wie viele Fragen zu Haru anhören._

Sousuke grinste allerdings nur leicht und beschloss, dass diese Antwort vorerst genügte. Er hatte also KEIN Date. Dann musste er sich auch keine weiteren Gedanken machen und konnte sich anziehen, wie er wollte. Hätte er sowieso getan, aber je weniger Gedanken er sich machte, umso besser sah er aus und diesen Gedankengang sollte er wohl direkt wieder von sich schieben. Er brauchte nicht gut auszusehen für einen Kinonachmittag mit einem Freund.

So zog er sich lediglich ein Shirt und seine Jeans an und machte sich langsam auf den Weg. Sollte er um 14 Uhr pünktlich am Treffpunkt sein, so sollte er früh genug los. Er kannte seinen Orientierungssinn und selbst mit Routenplaner kam er meist zu spät. Daran sollte er vielleicht mal arbeiten.

Am Kino angekommen sah er Makoto bereits warten und automatisch griff er nach seinem Handy, es war noch keine 14 Uhr wie er feststellen durfte und atmete dementsprechend erleichtert aus. Er hasste überpünktliche Menschen. Vielleicht einfach weil er es selbst gerne wäre ... „Jage mir doch nicht so'n Schrecken ein“, begrüsste er den Jüngeren dann mit einem Schulterklopfen und merkte ziemlich gut, wie dieser kurz zusammenzuckte. „Erschrecke du mich nicht so“, murrte dieser sogleich und drehte sich dann auch zu ihm um. Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, wie er es sich die Tage schon gewohnt war. Konnte er damit nicht aufhören?

„Ich habe übrigens absolut keine Ahnung was wir schauen sollen, daher überlasse ich das nun komplett dir.“ Makoto lächelte ihn bei den Worten weiterhin an und entlockte Sousuke somit ein Aufseufzen, als wenn er Ahnung davon hätte, was der Jüngere gerne schaute.

Dennoch gingen sie gemeinsam ins Kino und er warf einen Blick auf die Plakate. Da es erst Mittags war, konnte man durchaus behaupten, dass die Auswahl bescheiden ausfiel. „Ach komm setzen wir uns in einen Kinderfilm, dann haben wir wenigstens was zu lachen“, merkte der Schwarzhaarige dann grinsend an und zog den Kleineren zur Kasse.

Schnell hatte er die Karten für den Film gekauft und machte sich nun auf noch Knabberzeug zu holen. Jeglichen Protest von Makoto das er selbst bezahlen konnte erstickte er direkt im Keim. Auch was das Popcorn und die Getränke anging. Ihm war es ziemlich egal, dass er hier grad einen Kerl einlud, er wollte es so.

Nachdem er Makoto eine grosse Tüte Popcorn und eine Cola in die Hand gedrückt hatte, zog er ihn auch zu dem ausgeschilderten Kinosaal und suchte ihre Plätze. Wirklich viel war nicht los, sie konnten sich sogar hinsetzen, wo immer sie wollten, aber die Ordnung sollte ja beibehalten werden.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis der Film anfing, sie waren wirklich zur perfekten Zeit ins Kino, kaum Menschen, sie hatten ihre Ruhe und könnten sich sogar unterhalten sollte der Film absoluter Mist sein, auch wenn sein Begleiter wohl grad ein wenig verdattert darüber war, wie bestimmend er sich schon wieder verhielt.

„Es gibt sicher eine Möglichkeit, bei der du dich revanchieren kannst“, merkte Sousuke mit einem Grinsen an und begann bereits von seinem Popcorn zu essen. Bemerkte nach einer Weile, dass eine Grosse gemeinsame Tüte vielleicht besser gewesen wäre ... Zumindest wenn man den anderen berühren wollte ... Die Gedanken mussten weg, eindeutig. Das war KEIN Date.

„Ich weiss, aber du bist in dem Punkt ziemlich schnell und sehr bestimmend. Ich wette, bei der nächsten Gelegenheit bist du wieder schneller, es sei denn ich schlage dich vorher ko oder so“, erwiderte der Jüngere dann mit einem leisen Auflachen. Irgendwie amüsant. Es wunderte ihn nicht einmal mehr, dass Sousuke einfach machte, aber ein wenig komisch fühlte es sich durchaus an.

Der Film fing dann auch an und sie waren tatsächlich Beide auf diesen konzentriert. Der eine mehr der andere ein bisschen weniger. Sousuke kam nicht drum herum, immer mal wieder zu Makoto zu schauen und diesen zu beobachten. Dabei stellte er für sich fest, dass dieser ein wirklich schönes Lachen hatte, und klatschte sich für diese Erkenntnis innerlich einmal heftig gegen die Stirn. Momo und Rin machten ihn mit dieser Datekacke komplett wir im Kopf und dafür würden die Jungs noch büssen, früher oder später.

So merkte er nicht einmal, wie der Film bald zu Ende ging und er einfach immer noch Makoto anstarrte. Dieser drehte sich dann auch zu ihm um, weil er nicht auf dessen Frage reagierte und erst als er ihm in diese wunderbar grünen Augen schaute, merkte er das er angesprochen wurde. „Ehm was?“, war die etwas dümmliche Reaktion des Schwarzhaarigen. „Ich wollte wissen, ob du nun noch mit einkaufen kommst“, wiederholte Makoto seine Frage und musste ein wenig Grinsen. Er hatte den Schwarzhaarigen noch nie wirklich so erlebt und fand es durchaus amüsant.

„Ehm ja, hab ich doch gesagt.“ Langsam stand der Ältere auf und streckte sich kurz, vergass dabei die Popcorntüte auf seinem Schoss, welche natürlich umkippte und der Restinhalt sich auf dem Fussboden verteilte.

„Kann es sein, dass heute nicht dein Tag ist?“, wollte der Braunhaarige dann mit einem Schmunzeln wissen und bekam einen vermeintlichen Todesblick geschenkt, was ihn nur einmal mehr auflachen liess. „Ich war in Gedanken okay? Lass uns gehen“, kam es dann leise murrend aus dem Mund des Älteren und schon wurde Makoto an der Hand gepackt und aus dem Kinosaal gezogen. Einmal mehr ohne zu fragen, wie er direkt feststellte.

„Also was wolltest du nochmals einkaufen?“ Der Schwarzhaarige liess die Hand des Jüngeren ausserhalb des Kinos dann doch ein wenig beschämt los, was allerdings eher an den Passanten lag, als an der Anmerkung eben desjenigen, dass er es schon wieder tat. Ein wenig peinlich war es dann doch so beobachtet zu werden.

„Immer noch Sportschuhe und vielleicht, sollte deine Geduld mit mir ausreichen, auch noch Klamotten“, kam es dann ein wenig kleinlaut von dem etwas Jüngeren. Er hasste es eigentlich einkaufen zu gehen, aber dann noch mit jemandem den er kaum kannte. Das konnte vielleicht noch ein wenig peinlicher werden. Denn so wirklich Geschmack hatte er seiner Meinung nach einfach nicht.

„Okay, dann lass uns mal in ein Sportgeschäft, wäre am sinnvollsten ne“, legte Sousuke dann fest und stapfte dann regelrecht von dannen. Irgendwie ulkig, da hatte es wohl jemand doch ziemlich eilig es hinter sich zu bringen.

Was eigentlich nicht einmal so war. Der Schwarzhaarige schämte sich eher immer noch darüber, dass er eben so selbstverständlich Makotos Hand genommen hatte und ihn mitgezogen hatte. Mehr war das eigentlich nicht.

Doch folgte ihm der Jüngere und es dauerte nicht sehr lange, kamen sie bei einem grossen Sportgeschäft an, sogleich traten sie ein und machten sich auf in die Abteilung mit den Sportschuhen. Die Auswahl erschlug den Jüngeren jedes Mal aufs Neue.

„Ich kann mich immer so schlecht entscheiden ...“, murrte er schon fast leise und setzte sich völlig überfordert auf einen der dort rumstehenden Stühle.

„Deswegen die ausgelatschten Sportschuhe beim Joggen vor zwei Tagen?“ Makoto nickte auf die Frage lediglich und lehnte sich an den Stuhl, seufzte dabei lautstark aus. „Wenn ich zugelabert werde, das der Schuhe deswegen besser ist, aber der andere dann doch mehr Komfort bietet und der Dritte dann doch Beides hat aber deswegen nicht besser ist ... Das überfordert meinen armen Kopf“, erklärte er sich dann leise lachend und bekam nun ein Kopfschütteln von Sousuke geschenkt. „Du bist komisch, eindeutig. Du gehst dir jetzt ein paar Modelle aussuchen und dann helfe ich dir bei der endgültigen Entscheidung okay?“ Makoto nickte erneut und erhob sich von seiner Sitzgelegenheit. Was Sousuke direkt ausnutzte und sich hinsetzte. Zwar sassen sie vorhin im Kino genug, aber bevor der Jüngere es sich wieder anders überlegte, nahm er ihm die Gelegenheit einfach.

Dieser verschwand allerdings wirklich in den Regalen und Sousuke seufzte kurz leise auf, ehe er sein vibrierendes Handy hervor nahm.

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Kino war die beste Idee seit Langem~_

_Gut, vom Film bekamen wir nicht sehr viel mit, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine ^.~_

_Ich:_

_So genau will ich nicht wissen, was du mit Nanase im Kino treibst, Rin ..._

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Wir haben gar nichts getrieben, nur ein wenig rumgeknutscht, meine Güte, seit wann so prüde?_

_Wie lief es bei dir~_

_Ich:_

_Wir sind grad beim Shoppen, der Kerl ist ja noch unentschlossener als ich ... Und so gutmütig und gutgläubig, der macht mich fertig._

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Und das Kino? Wie unschuldig war das?_

_Lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen ..._

_Ich:_

_Sehr unschuldig. Da es ja kein Date war ..._

_Ihr macht mich sowieso alle kirre mit dem Geschwafel darum. Ausserdem, wie waren deine Worte, verknall dich bloss nicht in Makoto, sonst gibts Ärger und nun klingt es fast, als hoffst du ich tus? Kannst du dich mal entscheiden?_

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Hoffen ist das falsche Wort. Es wäre vermutlich nicht klug, wenn du dich verknallen würdest, einfach weil ihr ein wenig arg gegenteilig seid und Haru mich töten würde ... Aber du scheinst dich in seiner Gegenwart gut zu fühlen ..._

_Zumal ich dir eh nichts verbieten könnte :D_

_Ich:_

_Du weisst, dass ich dich manchmal so richtig hasse? So aus ganz tiefsten Herzen und so?_

_Aber da wird nichts laufen, ja ich mag seine Anwesenheit, aber ob ich sie auf Dauer ertrage oder ob es gar körperlich passt? Keine Ahnung ..._

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Wehe du fängst was mit ihm an, nur um mal wieder zu vögeln, dann bringe ICH dich um, klar!_

_Du solltest dich vielleicht wieder um dein „Nicht-Date“ kümmern, wir schreiben später. Wir gehen jetzt ein Eis essen~_

_Ich:_

_Jaja du mich auch ..._

Ein wenig genervt steckte er sein Handy wieder weg und seufzte leise auf. Als wäre er so ein Arschloch sich nur wegen Sex an den Braunhaarigen ranzumachen. Er machte sich nicht mal an ihn ran. Rin war ein Penner, ein grosser unsensibler Penner. Ein Penner, der ihn mehr verwirrte als er ihm half ... Erst sollte er sich unter allen Umständen von dem Braunhaarigen fernhalten und nun motivierte er ihn quasi dazu es zu probieren? Hatte er was nicht mitbekommen?

Doch waren sie nicht einmal Freunde, also würde er sich bestimmt nicht zu weit vorwagen, immerhin waren noch ein paar Tage vor ihnen ...

_Ich:_

_DU ARSCHLOCH ..._

Mehr schrieb er nicht. Ihm war schlagartig klar, wieso Rin wollte, dass er sich an Makoto ranmachte. Er sollte es verkacken und ihre dämliche Wette verlieren, aber so nicht ... Dieser kleine Penner. Rin war wirklich ein kleiner dämlicher Penner. Er würde diesem minderbemittelten Vollidioten schon zeigen, wie gut er sich mit Tachibana noch verstehen würde ...

„So, welche soll ich nun nehmen?“ Sousuke wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und warf sein Handy fast durch den gesamten Laden. „Also ... Dein Handy loswerden solltest du nun nicht“, warf der Jüngere dann leicht grinsend ein und bekam ein leises Aufbrummen Seitens Sousuke geschenkt. „Erschrecke mich doch nicht so ...“, murrte dieser weiter und schaute dann doch einmal auf die mitgebrachten Schuhe. Auf den ersten Blick sahen alle gleich aus, aber Makoto hatte sich bestimmt etwas dabei gedacht und so liess er sich die Vor und Nachteile der jeweiligen Sportschuhe genaustens erklären und so langsam verstand er das Problem des Jüngeren. Mit so etwas hatte er sich selbst nie beschäftigt, er nahm immer diejenigen, die am besten aussahen und ihren Zweck erfüllten, ihm zudem noch passten ...

Sie konnten sich am Ende dann doch noch auf ein Paar einigen die dem Jüngeren auch wie angegossen passten und das war nach Sousukes Meinung eindeutig das Wichtigste.

So bezahlten sie und der Ältere wurde dann noch in einen weiteren Laden geschleppt, der so gar nichts mit einem Sportgeschäft zu tun hatte. So ziemlich im Gegenteil ...

„Und du denkst, ich bin der Richtige was Modesachen angeht ja?“, fragte er dann ein wenig belustigt nach und liess sich typisch Kerl wieder auf einen der Sessel fallen.

„Du benimmst dich zumindest schon mal wie ein Kerl, der seiner Frau beim einkaufen hilft ...“, kam es dann ein wenig sarkastisch von dem Braunhaarigen und bekam gar nicht mit, wie der Schwarzhaarige minimal errötete.

„Laber doch keinen Müll ... Such, was du suchen musst und ich sag dir, ob's dir steht oder nicht, aber das ist dann nur meine völlig unqualifizierte Meinung ...“ Auf die Idee, dass genau diese Meinung den Jüngeren interessieren könnte, kam er gar nicht.

Dieser fing dann auch an sich durch den Laden zu wühlen und verschwand in der Umkleide und kam nur kurze Zeit später wieder raus. Angezogen mit einer schwarzen Jeans und einem grünen, etwas zu engen Shirt, was Sousuke allerdings kurz schlucken liess. Es war nicht im Ansatz aufreizend oder dergleichen und trotzdem sah der Kerl gerade verdammt gut aus.

„Hast du was Bestimmtes vor?“, fragte der Ältere nun doch einmal nach und bekam ein leichtes Schmunzeln des Angesprochenen. „Übermorgen ist ein Konzert am Strand und ich will mal was Neues tragen.“

Sousuke nickte verstehend und stand dann auch mal auf, ging um den etwas Kleineren herum und musste sich wirklich zurückhalten ihn jetzt nicht einfach anzufassen, aber da kam ihm eine Idee. Das obligatorische Foto fehlte noch.

So zog er sein Handy wieder hervor und bekam einen kurzen überraschten Blick. „Ich finde es gerade perfekt um Rin unseren Spass zu zeigen und das Outfit kaufst du“, merkte Sousuke dann schmunzelnd an und legte einen Arm um den Jüngeren, machte dann auch direkt ein Foto, ehe er sich löste und sich wieder hinsetzte. Noch bevor Makoto wieder in der Umkleide verschwand, machte er noch eines und schickte Beide an Rin, das Dritte von Makotos Rückenansicht behielt er erst einmal für sich.

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Danke erst einmal für das Arschloch ... erklärst du mir das noch oder eher nicht?_

_Und seit wann sieht Tachibana so gut aus ..._

**_Rin Matsuoka sendet ihnen Dateien_ **

_Ich:_

_Tja, da siehst mal, wie gut mein Einfluss ist~ Und das Arschloch erkläre ich dir vielleicht irgendwann._

_UND HÖR AUF MIR BILDER ZU SCHICKEN AUF DENEN DU MIT NANASE KNUTSCHT ..._

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Ich wollte dir nur ein wenig Inspiration geben ^.~_

_Ich:_

_Ich gebe dir gleich Inspiration. Arschloch ..._

Leise aufschnaubend stopfte er sein Handy fast wieder in die Hosentasche und wartete darauf, dass Tachibana endlich fertig wurde. Hatte dieser nicht vorhin was von einem Konzert gesagt? Vielleicht konnte er ihn auf dieses begleiten? Auch wenn es vermutlich peinlich würde, wenn er neben diesem Kerl sein musste ohne ... Nein, diese Gedanken durfte er gar nicht erst haben, sie waren sowas wie Freunde, mehr nicht.

„So, fertig, wir können dann glaub ich an die Kasse und zahlen“, riss ihn Makoto wieder aus seinen Gedanken und langsam erhob er sich dann auch aus seinem Sessel. „Rin und Nanase geht es übrigens bestens ... Zumindest bombardiert mich mein ex bester Freund gerade mit Bildern auf denen sie rumknutschen.“ Der Angesprochene wirkte nicht sonderlich überrascht, klar, die Beiden standen schon ewig aufeinander und daher war es kein wirkliches Wunder, dass sie nun zusammenfanden, aber störte Makoto das den gar nicht?

„Scheint dir egal zu sein, hm?“, fragte der Schwarzhaarige dann auf dem Weg zur Kasse nach und bekam erst mal nur ein leichtes Schulterzucken zur Antwort. Der Braunhaarige bezahlte dann auch und erst auf der Strasse bequemte er sich zu einer Antwort.

„Egal, naja, ich freue mich für die Beiden, es wurde ja eindeutig Zeit und eigentlich habe ich gehofft, dass sie es endlich hinbekommen würden, scheint ja zu klappen, aber ich glaube, Haru wird sich nicht sehr darüber freuen, dass Rin Bilder rumschickt, oder aber es ist ihm egal.“

Sousuke nickte leicht, das war also der Grund, wieso die Beiden nach Australien gingen, wieso Rin so fixiert darauf war. Gut zu wissen.

„Naja, auch egal, der Kerl geht mir auf den Geist ... Aber zu was Angenehmeren und zwar unserer weiteren Gestaltung der Tage.“

Makoto grinste bei den Worten nun doch ein wenig. Irgendwie war Sousuke die Tage über ziemlich locker geworden, zumindest wirkte das für ihn so. „Was hast du dir so gedacht?“, fragte er dementsprechend nach und war nun wirklich gespannt auf die Antwort.

„Nun, da wir jetzt die Tage immer irgendwie draussen waren, wäre was drinnen mal interessant“, so eine wirkliche Idee schien der Ältere allerdings nicht zu haben.

„Ich habe morgen sturmfrei, wir könnten also nen DVD-Abend oder so machen“, schlug Makoto dann lächelnd vor. „Perfekt und davor kochen wir was Feines, ich bringe auch die Zutaten mit“, kam es direkt von dem Schwarzhaarigen und liess Makoto dann doch kurz erröten. „Sollte nicht ich das nächste Mal bezahlen?“

Der Ältere lachte leise auf und nickte dann kurz. „Kannst du denn kochen?“, wollte er direkt wissen und bekam ein leises Brummen. „Okay, ich bringe die Zutaten mit“, legte er daraufhin fest und merkte das der Jüngere sich nun offensichtlich fügte. Eine andere Wahl blieb ihm sowieso nicht.

„Na gut, ich such mir die DVD's aus, wehe gibt dann Beschwerden“, konterte Makoto dann doch noch und bekam ein weiteres Grinsen des Älteren geschenkt. „Ich vertrau dir da mal vollkommen und nach dem ruhigen gemütlichen Abend, bist du bestimmt bereit mich auf das Konzert mitzunehmen oder?“, wollte Sousuke dann schmunzelnd wissen und sah ziemlich gut, wie rot Makoto auf einmal wurde.

„Eh natürlich, wenn du da mitmagst ... Ist aber mittags und so und vermutlich ist die Band nicht mal gut, aber ist kostenlos und ich wollte halt mal vorbei schauen, da die aus der Stadt sind ...“, stammelte der Jüngere beinahe und Sousuke musste sich ein Grinsen tatsächlich verkneifen. In diesem Moment war Makoto wirklich süss.

„Und wenn sie grottenschlecht sind, abhauen können wir zur Not immer noch“, merkte er daraufhin an und erhielt ein leichtes Nicken des Jüngeren. „Alles klar und alles Darauffolgende können wir ja auch morgen Abend besprechen.“ Sousuke nickte erneut.

„Du schreibst mir, wann ich aufkreuzen kann?“, wollte er dann noch von Makoto wissen, dessen Eltern begegnen wollte er irgendwie nicht, wie sollte er ihnen erklären, dass er einen Abend mit ihrem Sohn verbrachte und sie noch gemeinsam kochen würden? Vermutlich würde das eher peinlich und der Abend wäre gelaufen, bevor er angefangen hätte.

„Klar, ich mach mich dann auch mal auf den Weg, sobald ich weiss, wann die zur Oma fahren, schreib ich dir“, erwiderte dieser lächelnd und so verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander.

Sousuke ging auf dem direkten Weg nach Hause in die Samezuka und warf sich auf sein Bett. Der Kerl verwirrte ihn und Rin machte es wirklich nicht besser. Apropos Rin ...

_Ich:_

_Also es könnte sein das wir ein Problem haben ... Also du_

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Wieso ich?_

_Was hast du angestellt?_

_Ich:_

_Noch nichts~_

_Aber morgen kochen wir zusammen und gucken DVD's, er hat sturmfrei ... Wer weiss, auf was für Ideen ich da komme._

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Dein ernst jetzt?_

_Stehst du also doch auf ihn ja?_

_Ich:_

_Keine Ahnung, ich finde ihn echt ganz nett und davon abgesehen, dass er eigentlich null mein Typ ist, du weisst schon, zu schüchtern, zu ruhig und so, verstehen wir uns blendend._

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Bau einfach keine Scheisse ..._

_Ich:_

_Habe ich nicht vor, ich finde ihn wirklich nett, also keine Panik_

Das war vielleicht sein Problem, er mochte Tachibana wirklich und was das genau zwischen ihnen war, konnte er nicht sagen, vielleicht bildete er sich das auch alles nur ein, aber er würde den morgigen Abend wirklich dazu nutzen, um bewusst mit ihm zu flirten.


	6. Tag 5

„ _We are the Champions, my friend. And we'll keep on fighting till the End.“_ Sousuke angelte nach seinem Handy und drückte den Anruf erstmal weg. Es war erst 11 Uhr und er wollte schlafen... Moment, es war 11 Uhr?

Blitzschnell sass er in seinem Bett und starrte auf sein Handydisplay, wann hatte er sich dazu entschieden ein Langschläfer zu werden? Er, der normalerweise um 6 Uhr schwimmen ging ...

Apropos Schwimmen, das Training hatte er schon wieder vernachlässigt. Zum Glück waren gerade Ferien und ihr Captain in Australien und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass dieser auch nicht trainierte. Zumindest nicht dass was er sollte.

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Wieso drückst du Penner mich weg?_

  


_Ich:_

_Wieso rufst du Penner mich an?_

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Ich dachte öfter mal was Neues~_

_Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich im regen Kontakt zu Nagisa stehe und der mir vorschwärmt, was für ein süsses Paar ihr doch wärt ... Da ist mir eventuell rausgerutscht, dass ihr euch heute zum Filme gucken trefft_

_Ich:_

_Ich schwöre dir, mir rutscht meine Faust aus, sobald du japanischen Boden unter den Füssen hast. Weil du selbst nicht nerven kannst, was du trotzdem tust, setzt du nun alle Freunde von dir auf uns an, damit wir keine ruhige Zeit haben oder unseren Spass? DU wolltest, dass ich mich um Tachibana kümmere ..._

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Aber doch NICHT SO!!_

_Ich:_

_Dein nicht so ist noch nicht einmal im Ansatz eingetreten, im Gegenteil. Wir verstehen uns als Freunde. Mehr nicht und selbst das torpedierst du, weil du ein Arschloch bist ..._

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Du bist sauer was?_

_Ich:_

_NEIN, wie kommst du nur auf diese glorreiche Idee????_

_Ich frage mich gerade in diesem Moment ernsthaft, wieso ich dir überhaupt was erzähle, wenn du mir sowieso nicht glaubst und es direkt der halben Welt erzählst. Ich renne auch nicht zu Nanase und petze ihm, dass du Fotos von ihm rumschickst ..._

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Es tut mir leid ..._

_So war das auch gar nicht gemeint ..._

_Ich:_

_Dein Tut mir Leid kannst dir grad sonst wo hinschieben ..._

_Kannst gerne schauen, wie du das wieder hinkriegst, ich bin grad echt pissig, schönen Tag noch._

Sousuke warf sein Handy in die nächste Ecke und überlegte sich, wie Rin das überhaupt wieder gut machen konnte ... Er wollte doch wirklich, dass er sich mit dem Jüngeren anfreundete und nun legte er dauernd irgendwelche Steine oder Nagisas in den Weg ... Konnte echt nicht angehen. So sauer, wie er gerade war, schnappte er sich sein Handtuch und verzog sich in die Schwimmhalle, ein paar Runden um sich auszupowern, würden ihm bestimmt gut tun, hatte er allerdings nicht damit gerechnet, Ai und Momo dort anzutreffen. „Nicht die auch noch“, brummte er leise vor sich hin. Doch brachte es alles nichts.

Er begrüsste die Beiden und sprang dann elegant, wie er war ins Wasser. Dabei musste er nicht reden, einfach nur Schwimmen. Nach gefühlten 100 Bahnen hielt Momo ihn allerdings bei der Wende fest.

„Kannst du mir mal erklären, was mit dir los ist? Ich meine, es ist nichts Neues dass du wie ein Irrer trainierst, aber das ist neu!“ Sousuke seufzte leise und stützte sich mit den Unterarmen am Beckenrand ab. Er war sauer, war doch offensichtlich, oder nicht?

„Fragt doch Rin, der kann euch sicherlich alles haarklein erzählen und kennt mein Leben offenbar besser als ich selbst“, knurrte er dann leise und wollte eigentlich schon wieder ins kühle Nass eintauchen. Was abermals von Momo verhindert wurde.

„Sicher, dass es nichts mit diesem Tachibana zu tun hat?“, fragte dieser dann leise nach. „Was habt ihr alle? Kommt ihr echt nicht darauf klar, dass ich auch fähig bin, neue Freunde zu finden?“, wollte er dann seufzend wissen. Diese Eifersucht, die komplett unnötig war. Rin hatte seinen Haru und würde niemals durch Makoto als besten Freund ersetzt und wenn Momo Angst hatte, er würde aufhören mit ihnen zu trainieren, weil der Braunhaarige seinem Niveau eher entsprach, war das auch vollkommener Quatsch.

„Im Gegenteil. Ich würde mich sogar freuen, wenn du wen finden würdest, der dich ein wenig erdet und runter bekommt, wenn du so bist, wie du gerade bist ...“

Nun war Sousuke wirklich überrascht, meinte der Jüngere das gerade wirklich ernst? Wollten ihn alle verarschen und am Ende mit Tachibana verkuppeln? Wobei, für so intelligent hielt er Momo eindeutig nicht.

„So wie Ai dich runter bekommt ja?“ Die Röte in Momos Gesicht war so eindeutig, dass Sousuke tatsächlich kurz lachen musste. Da er aber wirklich keine Lust hatte sich weiter mit diesem zu unterhalten, tauchte er dieses Mal wirklich wieder ins Wasser und zog noch ein paar Bahnen, ehe er sich danach was zu Essen gönnte.

Zwar würde er nachher mit Makoto kochen, aber bis dahin würde noch ein wenig Zeit vergehen und komplett verhungert wollte er nun auch nicht bei diesem ankommen, zumal noch offen war, ob sie wirklich alleine sein würden ...

Er hasste Rin in diesem Moment immer noch, genauso wie Momo ...

Wieder in seinem Zimmer suchte Sousuke sein Handy, welches vorhin Bekanntschaft mit einer Ecke gemacht hatte. Zum Glück war es noch ganz und zu Rin's Glück hatte dieser ihm nicht weiter geschrieben. Da wäre er vermutlich direkt wieder pissig geworden. Wobei er sich durchaus denken konnte, dass Momo ihm auch noch was petzen ging. Egal. Für heute war es nicht mehr sein Problem ...

_Makoto Tachibana:_

_Guten Mittag,_

_Also meine Eltern fahren mit den Kleinen gegen 15 Uhr los, da ich deren Pünktlichkeit und Organisation kenne, gehe ich von 16 Uhr aus, ab dann habe ich sturmfrei bis morgen, da sie dann dort schlafen werden, da mein Dad bei Dunkelheit nicht gerne fährt. Sprich, du kannst solang bleiben, wie du magst und musst nicht auf die Uhr gucken um pünktlich in die Akademie zurück zu kommen._

Sousuke musste tatsächlich leicht grinsen bei der Nachricht. Sturmfrei und auch noch über Nacht? Vielleicht war da doch ein bisschen mehr als nur Freundschaft dahinter ... Nur sollte er den Jüngeren vorwarnen dass auch Nagisa Bescheid wusste und gegebenenfalls auftauchen könnte? Nein, er hoffte einfach, dass die Idioten genug Anstand besassen und sie wirklich alleine liessen, zumal sie sich ja auch nur als Freunde trafen, da durfte er selbst nicht mehr rein interpretieren, reichte schon, wenn andere dies taten.

_Ich:_

_Okay, dann kaufe ich vorher ein und komme dann vorbei, hoffentlich ist deine DVD-Auswahl dann auch annehmbar :P_

_Makoto Tachibana:_

_Ich gebe mein Bestes, und wenn es dir nicht passt, kannst du selbst nochmals raus und welche besorgen, steht dir dann vollkommen frei :D_

_Ich:_

_So radikal? Aber gut, weiss ich, was auf mich zukommt und ich besorg gleich welche mit, damit ich mir einen Weg im Notfall sparen kann_

_Makoto Tachibana:_

_Wie du an mich glaubst xD_

_Ich:_

_Ich glaube an dich! Aber, ich sorge vor, ich bin mit Rin befreundet, ich sorge immer vor xD_

_Makoto Tachibana:_

_Na gut, DIESES Argument lasse ich nun tatsächlich gelten xD_

_Bis später dann_

Okay ... Er flirtete eindeutig mit Makoto und diesem schien es auch noch zu gefallen ... Ausser er war nun vollkommen bescheuert und interpretierte alles komplett falsch. Was er zu diesem Zeitpunkt allerdings nicht glaubte. Eher im Gegenteil. Also musste er nun einkaufen und noch Notfall-DVDs besorgen ... Gut, er hatte ja sowieso nichts zu tun, ausser jetzt erst einmal Duschen zu gehen, damit er wenigstens menschlich roch ... Okay, seine Gedanken gingen eindeutig wieder in die falsche Richtung. Es war und würde kein Date sein.

Nach seiner Dusche hatte er sich tatsächlich noch ein wenig hingelegt und versucht nicht zu aufgeregt zu sein. Irgendwie fühlte es sich durchaus an, als hätte er ein Date, nur die klitze kleine Kleinigkeit, dass Nagisa da auftauchen könnte, verhinderte, dass er komplett anderen Gedanken verfiel. Daher versuchte er sich abzulenken mit einem Buch, mit einem Handygame, aber nichts klappte so richtig und als die Uhr endlich 15.30 anzeigte, war er schneller aus seinem Zimmer, als irgendjemand die Uhrzeit hätte aussprechen können.

Sein Weg führte ihn zu einem kleinen Supermarkt, in welchem er die Zutaten für sein angedachtes Gericht kaufte. Da er nicht glaubte, dass Makoto kochen konnte, würde er auch nichts zu Kompliziertes machen ... Alleine in der Küche stehen wollte er auch nicht.

Danach ging er in einen kleinen DVD-Verleih und suchte sich ein paar Notfall-DVDs raus. Er glaubte zwar nicht, dass sie diese brauchen würden, aber sicher war sicher, allein weil er immer noch dachte, Nagisa könnte sie zwischendurch nerven. Irgendwie musste man den nervigen Delfin auch wieder los werden. Wenn er nur schon daran dachte, wurde er sauer ...

Daher schob er diesen Gedanken ganz weit weg, er hatte nun keine Lust unnötig angepisst zu sein, wenn er gleich einen, hoffentlich, schönen Abend mit Makoto verbringen konnte.

Bei einem weiteren Blick auf die Uhr bemerkte er, dass er gut in der Zeit liegen dürfte, wenn das nervige Handygeblinke nicht wäre.

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Ich hab es Nagisa ausgeredet aufzutauchen, hoffe ich. Kann dir aber nichts versprechen ..._

_Ich überlege mir aber noch was, um dich zu besänftigen, Brummbär._

_Ich:_

_Wenn er auftaucht, bist DU tot, merk es dir, du steigst aus dem Flugzeug und bist tot. Instant._

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Stell dich mal nicht so an_

_Ich:_

_Ich zeige dir gleich, wer sich anstellt ..._

Sousuke packte sein Handy wieder weg, hatte er sein Ziel erreicht. Er stand vor Tachibana's Haustür und wurde plötzlich nervös ... Wieso zum Teufel wurde er JETZT nervös? Sie würden Kochen und DVD's schauen, nicht mehr und vielleicht auch bei ihm schlafen ... Okay, jetzt wusste er, wieso er nervös wurde. Dabei waren sie doch nur Freunde oder so ähnlich.

Kurz schüttelte er den Kopf um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und klingelte dann endlich. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da öffnete ihm der Jüngere schon die Tür. „Hast du dich etwa direkt nach meiner Nachricht auf den Weg gemacht?“, fragte dieser ein wenig überrascht nach und nahm Sousuke die Tüte mit den Lebensmitteln schon einmal ab und ging, nachdem er diesen reingelassen hatte, damit in die Küche.

Der Schwarzhaarige folgte ihm langsam und schaute sich unauffällig in dem Haus um, war ja nun zum ersten Mal hier und er musste gestehen das Makoto's Mutter einen guten Geschmack besass. „Du kannst dich ruhig umschauen, haben nichts zu verbergen“, kam es dann schmunzelnd von dem Kleineren, der anfing die Zutaten auszupacken.

„Willst du direkt kochen? Oder erst ein Film und dann gemütlich Essen?“, fragte Sousuke dann mit einem sanften Lächeln nach und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle.

„Mir egal, wenn du Hunger hast, können wir direkt was zu Essen machen, wobei ich denke, dass der Löwenanteil an dir hängen bleibt“, erwiderte er daraufhin leicht grinsend und strich sich durchs Haar. „Also ... Wir können gern erst essen und dann eine Tonne Popcorn zu den Filmen futtern, wir sollten nur schauen, dass wir in den Tagen nicht doch noch fett werden“, lachte er dann leise und bekam ein fast entwaffnendes Lächeln des Jüngeren geschenkt.

„Dann gehen wir halt ab nun jeden Morgen joggen und haben unsere Fitness gerettet“, schlug dieser dann schmunzelnd vor und schaute sich die Zutaten dann noch ein wenig genauer an. „Ich glaube, du ahnst, was für ein schlechter Koch ich bin“, merkte er dann grinsend an und spürte plötzlich die Präsenz des Älteren hinter sich. „Ich hatte einfach Lust auf Nudeln mit Schweinefilets an leckerer Pilzrahmsauce und einem Salat wenn erwünscht.“ Makoto erschauderte leicht bei den fast geraunten Worten Sousukes und dass dieser sich so nahe hinter ihn stellte, machte die Sache nun auch nicht wirklich besser. Fast war er versucht sich ein wenig an diesen zu lehnen, konnte diesem Drang aber gerade noch so widerstehen.

Sousuke ging es da nicht wirklich anders, wieso er sich so nah an den Kleineren stellte, wusste er in diesem Moment selbst nicht, aber irgendwas zog ihn einfach in dessen Nähe und er hatte einfach immer mehr das Verlangen diesen zu berühren. Hielt sich aber zurück, befand dies eindeutig für besser.

„Klingt super, ich hatte ewig keine Nudeln mehr aus Weizen ... Und da du mir jetzt Hunger gemacht hast, kochen wir jetzt. Also du, ich bin die Dekoration, die dir die Zutaten reicht und die Pilze schneidet.“ Makoto drehte sich dabei grinsend zu Sousuke um und drückte ihm die verpackten Schweinefilets gegen die Brust. „Oder anderer Plan?“, fragte er dann noch breiter grinsend nach und holte den kurz abgedrifteten Sousuke wieder in die aktuelle Zeitzone zurück. „Ehm, wenn du wüsstest, wie viele unterschiedliche Pläne mir gerade durch den Kopf gehen, dann kämen wir hier zu gar nichts, aber ich denke, deiner klingt ganz passabel. Dann holst du mir mal alle nötigen Pfannen und Töpfe vor und es kann los gehen.“

Der Braunhaarige konnte eine leichte Röte gerade noch so unterdrücken und suchte direkt alles raus, was Sousuke für ein leckeres Gericht brauchte. Er selbst machte sich dann wirklich an das zurecht schneiden der Pilze, viel mehr konnte er nicht machen, ausser die Nudeln dann noch ins Wasser zu geben und darauf zu achten, dass diese nicht anbrannten. Bei seinem Glück konnte dies wirklich noch passieren.

Es dauerte somit auch nicht lange, bis der Schwarzhaarige ein wirklich leckeres Essen auf den Tisch zauberte, auch wenn er ab und an von der Dekoration wirklich ein wenig abgelenkt war. Makoto war aber auch einfach zu niedlich, wenn er sich konzentrierte alle Pilzstücke gleich gross zu schneiden und sie akkurat in die Sauce zu schieben. Bei dem Anblick wäre es Tatsache fast passiert, dass ihm die Filets angebrannt wären.

Jetzt allerdings war das Essen auf dem Tisch, und nachdem Makoto ihn mit einem Niedlichkeitsfaktor hoch 10 geflashed hatte, hatte dieser tatsächlich den Tisch gedeckt, was er wohl besser konnte als kochen.

„Was hast du für Filme geholt?“, wollte Sousuke nach einem grossen Biss neugierig wissen. Seinen Filmgeschmack kannte er bisher nicht wirklich und die Sorge nicht den gleichen zu haben war schon ein wenig vorhanden. Sie wollten ja einen schönen Abend zusammen verbringen und sich nicht langweilen, nur weil der eine den Film des Anderen nicht mochte.

„Hauptsächlich Actionkomödien, da ich nicht glaube, dass du auf Schnulzen oder so stehst und man mit so einer Mischung eigentlich immer gut fährt“, erwiderte Makoto dann nach einer Weile. Das Essen war einfach zu lecker um es kalt werden zu lassen.

„Das war nicht die Antwort auf meine Frage“, kam es dann von dem Älteren zur Antwort und sein Grinsen wurde noch ein wenig breiter. Schien beinahe so, als würde sich Makoto ebenfalls ein wenig sorgen. Wenigstens eine Gemeinsamkeit. „Guck doch gleich einfach selbst ... Zur Not schauen wir halt, was sich im Internet so finden lässt“, murmelte der Jüngere nun leise und liess den letzten Bissen in seinem Mund verschwinden.

Sousuke nickte lediglich und half ihm dann auch kurz beim abräumen. „Den Rest können wir stehen lassen, falls wir später nochmals Hunger haben, ist ja genug da.“ Sie hatten eindeutig für mehr als nur zwei Personen gekocht oder aber sie waren einfach Beide zu nervös, um wirklich was runter zu bekommen.

Makoto deutete Sousuke dann auch an, dass dieser bereits ins Wohnzimmer gehen konnte, während er die Popcornproduktion anfing. Gerade als die erste Schüssel fertig war, klingelte es an der Tür, was ihm ein leises Seufzen entlockte.

Eigentlich erwartete er keinen Besuch ... War seiner ja bereits anwesend. Nichts desto trotz ging er an die Tür und wurde bereits von Nagisa und Rei begrüsst.

„Makolein~ Ich hab gehört du hast sturmfrei und wir haben langweile und so dachten wir, wieso besuchen wir nicht Makolein, der bestimmt alleine zuhause ist und sich langweilt. Und weil ich ein so toller Freund bin, hab ich auch DVD's mitgebracht~“

Der Kleinere schob sich an Makoto vorbei und nichts deutete darauf hin, dass dieser sehr wohl wusste, dass er nicht alleine zuhause war. Rei folgte dem Kleineren und Makoto konnte nur ein wenig überrumpelt die Tür wieder schliessen.

„OH Soulein ist auch hier! Wieso hast du nicht gesagt, dass du Besuch hast, Makolein?“, rief der Blonde dann aus dem Wohnzimmer, in welchem Makoto nun auch endlich erschien.

„Du hast mir gerade nicht sonderlich viel Chance dazu gelassen, Nagisa ...“, kam es dann eindeutig ein wenig brummig von dem Braunhaarigen, welcher sich nun neben Sousuke aufs Sofa fallen liess. Dieser schien auch nicht sonderlich begeistert, konnte er durchaus verstehen wieso.

„Stören wir euch?“, fragte der Jüngste dann provozierend nach und war beinahe gewillt sich zwischen die Beiden fallen zu lassen, entschied sich dann aber lediglich dafür von hinten die Arme um sie zu legen und den Kopf dazwischen zu schieben. „Deine Anwesenheit ist tatsächlich ungeplant und mit der Ruhe ist es nun wohl auch vorbei“, murrte Sousuke leise und entlockte Nagisa damit ein leichtes Grinsen.

„Wenn Makolein sein Handy öfter benutzen würde, dann hätte ich gewusst, dass du da bist~“, flötete dieser schon beinahe und spürte durchaus, dass Sousuke ihn gern gelyncht hätte. Dieser wusste also, dass er durchaus wusste, dass er da war.

„Du benutzt deines dafür ziemlich oft hm?“, kam dann prompt die Gegenfrage und Nagisa wurde tatsächlich leicht rot. War ja klar, dass Rin petzen musste. „Wenn ich sonst keine Infos bekomme, muss ich doch anderweitig nachhaken was die Turteltäubchen so machen ...“, flüsterte er dann fast so leise dass sogar Sousuke Mühe hatte ihn zu verstehen.

„Da fragst du ausgerechnet Rin der nicht einmal dafür ist, dass ich mit Tachibana abhänge? Ausserdem redet ihr euch einiges ein. Da läuft nichts, rein gar nichts“, knurrte er ihm dann leise ins Ohr und Nagisa erschauderte leicht. Fing sich dann aber schnell wieder und grinste übers ganze Gesicht.

„Da ich hier Popcorn rieche, gucken wir nun auch DVD's, ich habe hier ein paar mitgebracht. Rei, du legst jetzt eine ein und ich hol das Popcorn~“ Kaum hatte er die Worte ausgesprochen, hüpfte der Kleinere praktisch in die Küche und machte noch eine Ladung mehr.

Rei hingegen wusste nun nicht wirklich, ob er die DVD wirklich einlegen sollte oder nicht. Weder Makoto noch Sousuke schienen wirklich begeistert, dass sie hier waren und es wunderte ihn ehrlich, dass Nagisa das nicht bemerkte, oder wollte er es einfach nicht merken?

Wenn selbst er begriff, dass sie hier wohl irgendwas störten? „Reilein~ Film einlegen, husch husch“, kam es dann bereits von dem Kleinsten, welcher sich dann auf den Boden setzte und nur darauf wartete dass der Film los ging. Rei tat nun wie ihm geheissen und schob die DVD in den Player und der Jüngste drückte auf Play.

Nagisa hatte sicherheitshalber die Fernbedienung an sich genommen. War er sich sicher, dass Makoto oder Sousuke den Fernseher direkt wieder ausgemacht hätten.

Er gab den Beiden dann eine der beiden Schüsseln Popcorn und fing direkt an von seinen zu naschen. „Ich hab gesehen ihr habt gekocht? Und ihr behauptet immer noch, nur Freunde zu sein? Achja, Makolein, packst du mir die Reste ein, sieht voll lecker aus~“

Sousuke platzte nun wirklich fast der Kragen. „Willst du mir eigentlich bewusst auf den Sack gehen?“, fragte er dann leicht gereizt nach. „Nein, das überlasse ich dann doch Makolein~“, kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen und Sousukes Blick wanderte zu dem eben rot angelaufenen Makoto. „Ausserdem würde das glaub ich Reilein nicht so gefallen, wenn ich das bei einem anderen Mann tun würde“, noch bevor Nagisa ausgesprochen hatte, hörte man schon wieder das Knistern des Popcorns.

War der Kerl wirklich so abgebrüht oder dachte er einfach nicht nach, wenn er etwas sagte? Nun sass neben ihm ein hochroter Makoto und vor ihm ein Rei der sogar im Dunklen leuchtete.

„Nagisa ist gut jetzt, über euer Sexleben will jetzt echt niemand was wissen“, murmelte Makoto dann leise und schon drehte sich der Jüngere zu diesem um. „Ihr erzählt ja nichts aus eurem, also muss ja einer dwajwjkfa ...“ - „Sousuke das ist jetzt unnötig.“ Makoto versuchte Sousuke von Nagisa weg zu bekommen. Dieser hatte seine Popcornschüssel weggestellt und würgte den Kleineren gerade. Durch Makoto's Berührung hingegen liess er umgehend los, als würde ein leichter Stromschlag durch seinen Körper jagen.

„Das war echt unnötig“, murrte Nagisa leise und stopfte sich direkt wieder eine Hand voll Popcorn in den Mund. „Ausserdem sind wir jetzt hier um den Film zu gucken, also könnten wir die Diskussion um euer Se ... Aua ...“ Nagisa kam gar nicht zum aussprechen, da hatte er schon einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf bekommen. Dieses Mal von Makoto. „Das war jetzt auch unnötig Makolein~“ Angesprochener murrte nur leise und lehnte sich dann wieder im Sofa zurück. „Verschwindet ihr wieder, wenn wir den Film mit euch gucken?“, wollte der Braunhaarige dann seufzend wissen und strich sich kurz über die Augen. „Und überlege dir deine folgenden Worte jetzt gut ...“

Nagisa grinste leicht und verkniff sich weitere Anspielungen, nickte allerdings direkt. „Okay, Makolein, wir machen einen Deal ... Wir gucken jetzt zwei Filme und ich deute nichts mehr in die Richtung an, die so offensichtlich ist, okay?“ Sousuke und Makoto seufzten gefühlt zeitgleich auf. „Okay, dann halt jetzt den Mund und guck den Film ...“, antwortete Makoto dann seufzend und griff in die Schüssel, welche auf Sousuke's Schoss stand. Er würde noch die Krise bekommen ... Eindeutig. Wieso war Nagisa so darauf erpicht, dass zwischen ihnen beiden was lief? War es so ungewöhnlich, dass Freunde kochten und einen Abend zusammen verbringen wollten?

Er linste kurz zu dem Schwarzhaarigen und seufzte lautlos auf. Wieso wurde er vorhin so rot, als Nagisa sowas andeutete? Ohne es zu merken, wanderte sein Blick zu dessen Körpermitte.

Ob der auch so gross war wie Sousuke selbst? Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf, an sowas durfte er gar nicht denken ... Das war Sousuke, Rin's bester Freund, Haru's grösster Feind, das ging nicht und doch konnte er gerade nicht anders als den Kerl anzusehen ... Er würde Nagisa nachher eigenhändig umbringen.

„Willst du das Popcorn auch noch essen oder wärmst du gerade einfach deine Hand in der Schüssel auf?“, wurde er dann von Sousuke aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und realisierte jetzt erst, wo seine Hand eigentlich noch war. „Ehm, ja, eigentlich schon“, nuschelte er dann etwas verlegen und liess sich wieder zurück ins Sofa sinken. Der Kerl brachte ihn vollkommen durcheinander.

„Wie kommt es, dass du mich vorhin eigentlich Sousuke genannt hast? War das erste Mal und es hört sich aus deinem Mund ziemlich gut an.“ Der Blick des Schwarzhaarigen war nach wie vor auf den Fernseher gerichtet, was vermutlich besser so war. So sah er nicht, wie Makoto einmal mehr rot anlief und sich noch ein wenig mehr im Sofa verkriechen wollte, als sowieso schon.

„Das ist mir grad einfach so rausgerutscht, tut mir leid“, nuschelte er nach wie vor nur leise und ziemlich peinlich berührt. Der Ältere drehte sich nun zu ihm um und lächelte ihn leicht an. „Ich sagte doch, hörte sich gut an, Makoto“, raunte er ihm dann schon fast ins Ohr und Sousuke konnte spüren, wie der Jüngere dabei erschauderte.

Vielleicht sollte er es doch wagen? Immerhin hatte der Braunhaarige die Behauptung von Nagisa nicht abgestritten und auch so schien er absolut kein Problem damit zu haben, sollte es so sein, wie eh schon jeder dachte ...

Vorsichtig legte er seine Hand auf die des Jüngeren und widmete sich dann wieder dem Film. Ihm war bewusst, dass die Geste vermutlich ein wenig komisch war, aber er wollte ihn jetzt irgendwie berühren, ohne direkt eine geknallt zu bekommen. Dass Makoto seine Hand nicht zurück zog, war schon mal ein gutes Zeichen und nach einer Weile verschränkte er sogar ihre Finger miteinander.

Nun konzentrierten sie sich wirklich auf den Film, auch wenn sie Beide keine Ahnung hatten, um was es eigentlich ging und auch als Nagisa den Zweiten einlegte bekam Makoto nicht sonderlich viel mit. Dieser schlief ziemlich zu Beginn an Sousuke gelehnt ein.

Was Nagisa mit einem breiten Grinsen feststellte als er eine weitere Popcornschüssel holte. Sousuke ging es gegen Mitte des Filmes ebenso und so bemerkten sie Beide nicht, wie Nagisa ein Foto machte und dieses an Rin schickte.

Sie bekamen auch nicht mit, wie die Beiden sich nach dem Ende des Filmes aus dem Haus schlichen und sie Beide auf dem Sofa schlafen liessen.


	7. Tag 6

Sousuke wachte erst am nächsten Morgen wieder auf, und zwar genau in der Position, in welcher er auch eingeschlafen war. Nahe an Makoto gekuschelt und noch immer dessen Hand haltend. Vorsichtig löste er seinen Griff und stand langsam auf um sich zu strecken, schaute allerdings, dass er mit seinen Bewegungen Makoto nicht weckte.

Sein Blick glitt dann durch das Wohnzimmer und immerhin hatten Hazuki und Ryugazaki noch aufgeräumt, wobei das eher Ryugazakis Werk war als das von Hazuki, da war er sich ziemlich sicher.

Sein Weg führte ihn dann in die Küche, und obwohl sie gestern aufgeräumt hatten, glich diese einem Schlachtfeld ... Hazuki ...

Er machte sich dann daran ein wenig aufzuräumen und alles in die Spülmaschine zu packen, die Reste hatte der Blondschopf wohl wirklich mitgenommen, was ihn selbst allerdings nicht störte, wieso auch? Als er alles erledigt hatte, schnappte er sich seine Jacke und zog sich seine Schuhe an, er würde den Jüngeren nun mit einem Frühstück überraschen, war ja das Mindeste. Zwar kannte er sich hier nicht sonderlich gut aus, hatte er allerdings beim herkommen den Bäcker unten an der Ecke gesehen und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis er schon wieder zurück war. Gut hatten die Tachibanas die gleiche Angewohnheit wie die meisten Familien, ihre Schlüssel an einem Schlüsselbrett aufzubewahren, so kam er auch wieder ins Haus rein.

Wieder in der Küche deckte er den Tisch und machte alles fertig, fehlte eigentlich nur noch Makoto, doch wollte er diesen jetzt nicht wecken, war er doch ziemlich niedlich, wenn er so schlief und so konnte er nicht anders als sein Handy zu zücken und ein Foto davon zu machen.

Er war irre. Eindeutig ... Und es war wohl amtlich. Er hatte sich ein wenig in den Kerl verknallt ...

Sein Handy forderte allerdings weiter seine Aufmerksamkeit, Rin hatte ihm geschrieben.

  


**_Rin Matsuoka hat ihnen Dateien gesendet._**  


_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Dafür das zwischen euch nichts läuft, sieht das sehr danach aus, als würde da sehr wohl was laufen. UND wieso zum Teufel kommt Nagisa an solche Fotos???_

Sousuke öffnete die Datei und musste leicht Grinsen, immerhin zu etwas war Hazuki gut, zumal er sie Beide wirklich gut getroffen hatte ...

  


_Ich:_   
  


_Wer hat Hazuki denn davon erzählt was Makoto und ich gestern vor hatten? Richtig: DU! Wir hatten ausser zum Essen absolut keine Ruhe, der kleine Giftzwerg ... Ich hätte ihn beinahe erwürgt._  


_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Hast du nicht ..._

  


_Ich:_

_Hätte Makoto mich nicht davon abgehalten, hätte ich ihn erwürgt, oh doch und du bist der Nächste ..._  


_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Seit wann nennst du Makoto Makoto?_

  


_Ich:_

_Geht dich gar nichts an. Ich warte nun, bis er aufwacht und dann Frühstücken wir zusammen._  


_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Als wenn du für ihn Frühstück gemacht hättest ..._

  


**_Du hast Dateien an Rin Matsuoka gesendet._**  


_Ich:_

_Beweis genug?_  


_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Du Arsch, wieso hast du für mich noch nie so ein Frühstück gemacht?_

  


_Ich:_

_Denk mal scharf nach ..._  


_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Sou ... Überlege dir das gut._

  


_Ich:_

_Ich dachte, du magst Tachibana, also wo ist eigentlich dein Problem?_  


_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Eben weil ich ihn mag ... Ich kenne dich, wenn das wieder nur ein Spielchen ist, haben wir BEIDE ein Problem und ich stehe nicht so auf Probleme_

  
  


_Ich:_

_Arsch ... Könntest du mal auf meiner Seite stehen?_  


_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Tu ich doch und genau deswegen sag ich Haru nichts davon._

  


_Ich:_

_Immerhin und halte bitte auch Hazuki und Co. Da mal bitte raus. Auch wenn du nicht begeistert bist, aber das ist meine Sache und ich werde echt sauer, wenn du mir anfängst so etwas zu versauen ..._  


_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Wenn du es ernst meinst, habe ich absolut keinen Grund dir irgendwas zu versauen ... Makoto ist mein Freund, genau wie du, also überlege dir einfach zweimal, was du genau vorhast. Mehr nicht._

Sousuke steckte sein Handy wieder weg und seufzte leise auf. Er wusste selbst, wie gut die Beiden befreundet waren und es war bestimmt nicht sein Ziel die Freundschaft zu zerstören, im Gegenteil. Nanase wäre wohl das grössere Problem, einfach weil er ihn nicht mochte, allerdings beruhte dies ja auf Gegenseitigkeit und trotzdem konnte er akzeptieren, dass dieser mit Rin zusammen war. Es war doch alles kompliziert, ausserdem waren sie nicht einmal im Ansatz soweit zu sagen, dass sie zusammen sein wollten. Tachibana wusste noch nicht einmal, dass er ihn mochte. „Puah dieser Rin ...“, knurrte er dann leise und bemerkte nicht das Makoto die Küche in diesem Moment betrat.

„Du hast Frühstück gemacht? Seit wann bist du bitte sehr wach?“, fragte der Jüngere ein wenig überrascht nach und erschreckte Sousuke damit beinahe zu Tode.

„Tu das nie wieder ...“, murrte der Schwarzhaarige dann leise und drehte sich zu dem Kleineren um. Wie niedlich dieser aussah. Ganz verstrubbelte Haare und am liebsten hätte er in diese rein gefasst, hielt sich dem Frieden zu Liebe allerdings zurück.

„Ich dachte, wäre nur fair, wenn wir schon eine unbequeme Nacht auf dem Sofa hinter uns haben, dass wir uns wenigstens richtig stärken“, erklärte er seine Aktion direkt und irgendwie war es ihm nun doch ein wenig peinlich.

Makoto hingegen lächelte sanft und strich sich kurz durchs Haar, ehe er sich dann auch hinsetzte und sich ein Brötchen schnappte. „Ich hab von den Filmen gestern gar nichts mitbekommen, tut mir Leid“, entschuldigte er sich dann stattdessen und verwirrte den Älteren somit gar ein wenig. „Waren doch nicht meine, ich weiss ehrlich gesagt auch nicht was das für Filme waren, die Hazuki ausgesucht hatte. Sind wir Beide gleich uninformiert“, lachte der Schwarzhaarige dann leise auf und Makoto stellte in diesem Moment fest, wie schön das Lachen des Älteren eigentlich war.

„Du lachst viel zu selten“, murmelte er dann zwischen zwei Bissen und versuchte seine Röte ein wenig zu verbergen.

Das hier fühlte sich nicht wie ein normales Frühstück an. Makoto hatte durchaus das Gefühl, dass sich was geändert hatte, gestern Abend schon als Sousuke seine Hand genommen hatte war schon komisch, angenehm, aber doch seltsam.

„Dann gehörst du ab nun zu den Wenigen, die es schaffen mich zum lachen zu bringen“, entgegnete Sousuke dann mit einem leichten Grinsen und fing dann selbst an sein Brötchen zu verschlingen. Hatte er doch grösseren Hunger als eigentlich erwartet.

„Darf ich nachher wirklich mitkommen Makoto?“, fragte er dann schon fast ein wenig schüchtern nach und der Angesprochene wusste im ersten Moment nicht einmal, auf was er zuerst reagieren sollte. Sousuke hatte ihn schon wieder Makoto genannt und irgendwie konnte er sich daran gewöhnen und wieso fand er das eigentlich so niedlich, wie vorsichtig der Ältere auf einmal war?

Niedlich ... Sousuke fand es sicherlich nicht so witzig, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass er ihn als niedlich bezeichnet hatte, aber, es war nun einmal so. Der Kerl war gerade irgendwie niedlich ...

„Weihst du mich auch in deine Gedanken ein? Oder soll ich raten?“, fragte der Schwarzhaarige dann doch ein wenig provozierender nach und konnte beobachten, wie Makoto augenblicklich rot wurde.

„Tut mir leid ... Meine Gedanken haben mich ein wenig abgelenkt ... aber klar, ich sagte doch, du darfst mitkommen, wieso auch nicht? Alleine wäre sicherlich langweilig und ich mag deine Gesellschaft also, hat sich daran nun wirklich nichts geändert. Ausser du willst eigentlich gar nicht mehr und ...“ Makoto kam gar nicht weiter, da Sousuke ihm einen Finger auf den Mund legte. „Du redest dich gerade um Kopf und Kragen, ich würde nicht fragen, ob ich mitkommen darf, wenn ich es gar nicht will okay? Ich befürchte nur, dass ich nochmals in die Samezuka muss, um mich umzuziehen ...“

Makoto traute sich in dem Moment gar nichts zu sagen, hatte er ja noch immer den Finger auf seinem Mund und irgendwie war die Situation gerade ziemlich komisch. Nach einigen Momenten nahm der Ältere diesen auch wieder zu sich und grinste ihn leicht an. „Das wirkt fast so, als könnte ich dich noch erziehen, habe doch wieder lieber deinen eigenen Kopf“, fügte Sousuke dann schmunzelnd an und schob sich den Rest seines zweiten Brötchens in den Mund.

Der Angesprochene brummte kurz leise auf und trank einen Schluck seines Tees. Sousuke verwirrte ihn, mit jedem Tag ein wenig mehr und noch hatte er keine Ahnung, ob er dies gut oder schlecht finden sollte, tendierte in diesem Moment allerdings zu gut, sehr gut sogar. Er stellte sich allerdings zeitgleich die Frage was Haru wohl denken würde ...

Vielleicht sollte er ihn einfach fragen? Wobei, nein, dieser sollte seinen Urlaub geniessen und auch sein Zusammensein mit Rin. Sobald sie wieder hier waren, hatten sie wohl kaum noch Zeit füreinander, allein wegen Nagisa ...

Apropos Nagisa ... Der Kerl würde auch noch was zu hören bekommen, beschloss der Braunhaarige.

„Erde an Makoto ...“ Sousukes Worte rissen ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken, dies passierte eindeutig zu oft, sollte er wohl eher darauf verschieben, wenn er alleine war.

„Heute ist glaub ich noch nicht so mein Tag, tut mir leid“, gab der Jüngere dann leise zu und half Sousuke dann auch beim aufräumen. „Aber ja, ich glaube, du solltest frische Klamotten anziehen, nicht weil du nicht gut aussiehst, aber doch ein wenig zerknittert“, gab Makoto dem Älteren dann zur Antwort. „Du antwortest mir jetzt auf eine Frage, die ich dir vor fünf Minuten gestellt habe? Ja, ich glaube, heute ist noch nicht dein Tag“, neckte der Schwarzhaarige leicht grinsend und wuschelte ihm dann doch einfach durchs Haar, wolle er dies wirklich die gesamte Zeit tun.

„Ey ... Heute Nachmittag wird besser, versprochen, dann bin ich dir auch eine bessere Unterhaltung und zur Wiedergutmachung des etwas misslungenen DVD-Abends, lade ich dich zum Essen ein. Du hast schon so viel bezahlt für mich und irgendwie passt mir das nicht so, ich soll ja meinen eigenen Kopf haben.“

Sousuke konnte nicht anders als leicht zu grinsen, das hatte absolut nichts mit dem Thema von eben zu tun, was nur wieder bewies wie zerstreut Makoto gerade war.

„Abgemacht, dann mach ich mich jetzt auf die Socken und du schreibst mir, wann wir uns wo genau treffen okay?“ Der Angesprochene nickte leicht und wurde zum Abschied leicht gedrückt. Völlig perplex erwiderte er die Umarmung und blickte Sousuke dann auch hinter her.

Er war ziemlich verwirrt und sein Herz raste ununterbrochen. Wann genau war das passiert? Ab welchem Zeitpunkt bekam er solches Herzklopfen, wenn Sousuke in seiner Nähe war? Gestern schon, er konnte gar nicht anders als sich an ihn zu lehnen und schlief aufgrund der Nähe und Wärme quasi auf dem Mann ein und dann machte dieser so ein Frühstück? Das war doch nicht mehr nur normale Freundschaft ...

  


_Mako:_

_Hey Haru,_

_Ich habe da eine Frage und es wäre schön, wenn du dein Handy mal nicht nur als Dekoration benutzen würdest ..._

_Wann hast du bemerkt, dass du mehr für Rin empfindest, als nur Rivalität mit Freundschaft verknüpft?_

_Und ja ... Ich stell ausgerechnet DIR die Frage. Nagisa lebt einfach und Rei wurde komplett von ihm überrumpelt, also brauch ich deine Hilfe._  


Makoto steckte sein Handy auch wieder weg, glaubte er nicht so schnell an eine Antwort. Haru nutzte dieses wirklich nur als Dekoration und vermutlich hatte er das Teil noch nicht einmal aufgeladen. Vielleicht sollte er Rin auch schreiben und ihn darauf hinweisen das Haru auf sein Handy schauen sollte? Also nahm er das Mobilgerät wieder hervor und schrieb Rin ebenfalls eine Nachricht.

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Dein ernst jetzt?_

_Hab es ihm ausgerichtet ..._

  


_Mako:_

_Danke ^^_  


_Haru Nanase:_

_Was stellst du mir für komische Fragen, darüber muss ich erstmal nachdenken ..._

_Mach ich heute Abend, wir gehen in den Zoo~ Seaworld, Delfine, Haie und so ...Danach wird Rin eh kaputt sein und direkt pennen_

  


_Mako:_

_..._

_....._

_......_

_Du bist gerade so hilfreich wie eine verfaulte Makrele ..._

_Viel Spass und denk dran, du kannst mit den Tieren nicht schwimmen und die Becken sind nicht für dich konzipiert ..._

  


_Haru Nanase:_

_Also, Erstens: Ich bin nicht dumm_

_Zweitens: Ich muss wirklich drüber nachdenken_

_und Drittens: MAKRELEN HABEN DAMIT NICHTS ZU TUN ..._

Makoto beschloss nun nicht darauf zu antworten, Haru war jetzt sowieso genervt von seinem Makrelenvergleich und komplett den Tag versauen wollte er ihm auch nicht. Wobei ... Er ging ins Seaworld ... So lange würde dieser wohl keine schlechte Laune haben, hoffte er, ansonsten würde er sich bei Rin entschuldigen.

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Könntest du aufhören, Haru solche Fragen zu stellen? Ich hoffe, der kriegt sich bis Seaworld wieder ein ... Das war eigentlich meine Überraschung an ihn ..._

Makoto würde auch darauf nicht antworten, er hatte jetzt ein anderes Problem. Das war gross, schwarzhaarig und verdammt gutaussehend und trieb ihn mit seiner Nähe in den Wahnsinn. Und mit dem Kerl würde er heute auf ein Konzert gehen, bei dem er noch nicht einmal wusste, ob die Band gut war oder nicht ... Okay, vielleicht hatte er sich ein wenig verknallt. Anders konnte er sich dieses Bauchkribbeln und erneute Herzrasen nicht erklären, kaum dachte er an den Kerl.

Sousuke hingegen hatte sich auf den Heimweg gemacht und dort ging es für ihn als Erstes unter die Dusche. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er den Tag überstehen sollte ... Makoto verhielt sich einfach nur niedlich und er hatte ihn vorhin beinahe zu sich gezogen und einfach geküsst. „Argh, Yamazaki du bist echt ein Idiot ... Der hätte sich nicht einmal gewehrt.“ Sousuke war kurz davor seinen Kopf gegen die Duschwand zu klatschen. Seit wann machte ihn ein einzelner Kerl so wahnsinnig? Vielleicht sollte er Rin mal fragen? Nein, Rin war eindeutig keine gute Wahl. Der riet ihm doch sowieso ab sich zu verknallen, auch wenn das schon längst zu spät war. Er war verknallt ...

„Yamazaki ... Das wird wohl das erste Mal, das du eine Person von dir überzeugen musst ...“ So etwas war er sich gar nicht gewohnt und irgendwie war der Gedanke seltsam. Bisher hatte er freie Auswahl, nur glaubte er wirklich nicht, dass es bei Tachibana so einfach sein würde.

Nachdem er fertig geduscht hatte, legte er sich noch ein wenig ins Bett. Zwar hatte er lang und gut geschlafen, aber doch ziemlich unbequem und sein Rücken dankte es ihm gerade richtig einfach nur entspannt da zu liegen.

Nach einer Weile döste er leicht ein, zumindest solange bis sein Handy piepste. Total nervös nahm er dies von dem kleinen Nachttisch neben Rins Bett und las die Nachricht. Wieso er nervös war, wusste er allerdings selbst nicht so richtig.

_Makoto Tachibana:_

_Hey hey ^^_

_Also das Konzert wäre so um 17 Uhr rum an der Strandpromenade, da wo wir gegrillt hatten, weisst du noch?_

_Wäre cool, wenn wir uns da treffen könnten, ist für dich einfacher glaub ich._

Wich der Kerl ihm gerade ein wenig aus? Aber gut, er wollte sich mit ihm treffen und wenn er es sich genau überlegte, war die Veranstaltung wirklich ziemlich mittig von ihnen Beiden. Also dachte Makoto wohl eher praktisch.

  


_Ich:_

_Alles klar ^^_

_Ich freue mich, soll ich irgendwas Besonderes anziehen für das Essen danach oder reicht mein normaler Style?_  


Während er auf die Antwort wartete, benannte er Makoto eben mal in seinem Handy um. Wieso war es ihm auf einmal so wichtig, gut auszusehen? Er sah davon abgesehen immer gut aus, aber er wollte Makoto wirklich gefallen.

_Sexy Tachibana:_

_Du kannst anziehen, was du magst, sei nur bitte pünktlich ja?_

  


_Ich:_

_ich gehe gleich los, dann bin ich bestimmt pünktlich. Ich lasse dich ungern warten, wenn du deine Zeit schon mit mir verbringen magst._  


Der Name las sich wirklich gut, das konnte man doch lassen und der Kerl war wirklich ziemlich sexy, okay, er brauchte definitiv eine Taktik, und wenn er um 17 Uhr dort aufschlagen sollte, dann wäre es wohl besser, er würde sich endlich fertig machen. Sonst war es das mit dem pünktlich sein. Er suchte sich aus dem Schrank ein schwarzes Shirt und eine schwarze Hose hervor, betonte seinen Körper einfach am besten und er wusste ja durchaus, was Makoto anziehen würde. So passten sie farblich wenigstens zusammen.

Fertig angezogen machte er sich auf den Weg und kam wirklich zu früh, was für ihn selten genug war. So legte er sich auf die Steine und betrachtete den Himmel und verlor sich beinahe in seinen Gedanken, zumindest solange bis ein Schatten seine Sicht verdeckte.

„Also wenn du schlafen willst, ich zwing dich nicht mit mir hier zu sein“, kam es dann mit einem leichten Lächeln von Makoto und Sousuke zog den etwas Kleineren am Handgelenk zu sich. Was Makoto fast ein wenig stolpern liess und sich neben Sousuke abstützen musste.

„Ich wäre dumm nicht mit dir hier sein zu wollen ...“, raunte der Schwarzhaarige diesem dann zu und setzte sich langsam auf. Dabei trafen sich ihre Blicke und sie Beide konnten das Knistern ziemlich gut spüren. Dennoch lösten sie ihren Blick schnell voneinander und standen wieder auf.

„Okay, dann, ehm, sollten wir mal, also ich meine ...“ - „Wir sollten uns gute Plätze sichern willst du sagen ja?“, vervollständigte Sousuke den Satz des Kleineren und erhielt lediglich ein Nicken zur Antwort.

Da hatte er wohl eben jemanden ein wenig verunsichert. Vorsichtig nahm er dessen Hand und ging mit Makoto dann auch in die Richtung der Bühne, war sie ja nun wirklich nicht zu übersehen. Sehr lange dauerte es dann auch nicht, bis die Band auf eben diese kam und anfing zu spielen.

So schlecht war die Musik nicht einmal, zumindest war dies Sousukes Meinung und auch Makoto schien die Musik zu gefallen. Hatte er angefangen sich im Takt eben dieser zu bewegen und hatte somit die Aufmerksamkeit des Schwarzhaarigen.

Wieso musste der Jüngere aber auch so verdammt gut aussehen ... Das war eine Qual, eine bittersüsse Qual, was aber leider nicht sehr viel daran änderte, dass er ihm näher kommen wollte. Daher entschloss Sousuke sich einfach dazu, mit ihm zu tanzen. Die Musik lud aber wirklich dazu ein.

Er fing an sich ebenfalls im Takt der Musik zu bewegen und versuchte Makoto dabei ein wenig näher zu sich zu ziehen, was dieser tatsächlich zu liess. „Gefällt dir wohl auch?“, fragte dieser leicht grinsend nach und Sousuke nickte dieses Mal lediglich. Genau in diesem Moment spielte die Band eine Ballade an und der Schwarzhaarige zögerte kurz, schüttelte dann innerlich den Kopf und legte seine Arme um den Jüngeren.

Wer nicht wagte, der konnte nicht gewinnen und er wollte den Jüngeren für sich gewinnen. Zu seiner Freude schmiegte sich Makoto tatsächlich leicht an ihn und es fiel Sousuke nur noch schwerer, nichts zu überstürzen.

Der Körper fühlte sich ziemlich gut an, so nahe bei seinem. Er war sehr versucht, seine Hände über dessen Rücken wandern zu lassen und diesen ein wenig zu erforschen. Hielt sich Sousuke allerdings wirklich zurück.

„Ich mag es wirklich Zeit mit dir zu verbringen“, flüsterte der Braunhaarige fast kaum hörbar. Sousuke entschloss keine Worte zu verwenden, drückte er stattdessen den Kleineren ein wenig näher an sich. Es fühlte sich gut an und es freute ihn sehr, dass Makoto dies auch so sah. Sehr sogar. Zu seinem Bedauern war das Lied und auch das Konzert nach diesem Song vorbei und Makoto löste sich leicht von ihm.

„Ich habe nun langsam Kohldampf“, nuschelte dieser nur leise und konnte vermutlich ganz knapp verhindern, einmal mehr rot zu werden.

„Hm, Essen ist eine sehr gute Idee“, kam es dann auch ein wenig verspätet von Sousuke. Seine Gedanken waren noch ein wenig woanders und nun war er derjenige, der sich von Makoto mitziehen liess.

Ihr Weg führte sie an einen kleinen Imbisswagen und Sousuke war ein klein wenig verwundert. „Fast Food?“, fragte er dementsprechend dann nach und betrat dann mit dem Jüngeren das Innere des Wagens.

„Nicht ganz ... Hier kriegst du den besten Tintenfisch der ganzen Stadt, natürlich auch Fast Food, aber die Spezialität ist eine andere“, erwiderte dieser dann leicht grinsend und bestellte dieses dann auch. Sousuke beschloss sich einfach überraschen zu lassen und das war eine sehr gute Idee gewesen, eine der Besten, die er seit langem hatte.

„Das schmeckt scheisse geil ... Und ich muss noch eine Runde mehr Joggen, aber, egal ...“, bestätige er Makotos Essensauswahl dann auch breit grinsend und bestellte sich sogar noch eine zweite Portion, immerhin wollte der Braunhaarige zahlen, wieso also nicht auch einmal ausnutzen?

„Was haben wir morgen vor?“, fragte der Braunhaarige dann auch nach einer Weile. Mittlerweile liefen sie gemeinsam ein wenig den Strand entlang und Sousuke kribbelte es in den Fingern, einfach dessen Hand zu nehmen. Nur traute er sich noch nicht so wirklich. Die Frage riss ihn auch komplett aus seinen Überlegungen und dementsprechend verwirrt schaute er den Jüngeren auch an.

„Was hast du gefragt?“ Makoto musste leise auflachen und blieb dann auch kurz stehen. „Ich wollte wissen, was wir morgen machen oder noch nichts überlegt?“ Sousuke grinste dann doch leicht und lehnte sich gegen eine der Strassenlaternen. „Also, ich habe mitbekommen, dass ein Rummel in der Stadt ist, der soll ziemlich gross sein, die Gefahr ist halt, dass auch Andere da sind ...“

Das er auf Hazuki und Co. Nicht sonderlich Lust hatte war ja klar, aber irgendwie hatte er durchaus Lust mal wieder auf den Rummel zu gehen.

„Dann verstecken wir uns halt vor den Anderen, sollten sie auf die gleiche Idee kommen, ich bin voll dafür“, gab Makoto dann sanft lächelnd zu.

„Gut, dann gehen wir morgen auf den Rummel und am Besten so früh wie möglich oder? Damit wir auch alles mitbekommen?“

Makoto nickte daraufhin leicht und ging dann auch langsam weiter. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm eindeutig, das sie den Abend dann nun beenden sollten, sonst würde dies nichts mit so früh wie möglich. Sousuke folgte ihm dann auch und bald kamen sie wieder an ihrem Ausgangspunkt an.

„Dann heisst es nun wohl Gute Nacht sagen hm?“, fragte Sousuke schon beinahe sanft nach und Makoto nickte leicht. So wirklich Lust hatte er nicht sich jetzt zu verabschieden, aber sie konnten ja immer noch miteinander schreiben ...

„Schreibst du mir, wenn du in der Samezuka bist?“, fragte dieser dann fast leise nach und bekam ein sanftes Nicken zur Antwort. Gerade als Makoto sich umdrehen wollte, um zu gehen, hielt Sousuke dessen Hand fest und zog ihn nahe zu sich.

„Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt“, flüsterte er nur leise und legte seine Lippen dann auf die des Braunhaarigen. Der Kuss war nur sehr kurz, aber er reichte vollkommen aus, um sich in ihm zu verlieren. Makoto hielt sich an Sousuke fest und schmiegte sich kurz an diesen ran, ehe sie den Kuss wieder lösten und sich in die Augen schauten.

„Wehe, du schreibst mir nicht“, nuschelte der Jüngere dann ziemlich verlegen und verabschiedete sich dann auch ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Sousuke hingegen blieb an Ort und Stelle stehen und konnte gar nicht anders als leicht zu grinsen. Zwar war Makoto überrascht, aber definitiv nicht abgeneigt, also eindeutig ein Erfolg für ihn und das Foto was er eben schoss würde definitiv in seine Privatsammlung kommen. Zum Glück hatte es Makoto nicht bemerkt ...

Er schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf und ging dann aber auch zurück zur Samezuka. Gerade noch so schaffte er es in sein Zimmer, bevor die Tore geschlossen wurden, und warf sich auf sein Bett.

Er hatte ihn geküsst, er hatte eben tatsächlich Tachibana geküsst und dieser hatte ihm weder eins reingehauen noch beschimpft noch war er geschockt. Überrascht, ja, aber ansonsten? Er konnte es wirklich als Erfolg werten und als Beweis hatte er auch ein ziemlich gutes Foto, welches er direkt als Bildschirmschoner verwendete.

Okay, er war mehr als nur verknallt ...

_Ich:_

_So, ich habe es gerade noch so ins Zimmer geschafft, bevor ich am Strand pennen musste. XD_

_Wann soll ich dich morgen abholen?_  


_Sexy Tachibana:_

_Sag doch, wenn du früher los musst ... Ich will doch nicht, dass du wegen mir draussen schlafen musst ..._

_Ehm ... Wie wäre es gegen 10? Dann dürfte auch noch nicht so voll sein oder?_

  


_Ich:_

_Alles klar, ich versuche gegen 10 bei dir zu sein und ist doch mein eigener Fehler, wenn ich die Zeit verplane. Und ich liege im Bett, kannst mir ruhig glauben._  


**_Du hast Sexy Tachibana Dateien gesendet._ **   


_Sexy Tachibana:_

_Ich hätte dir jetzt auch ohne Foto geglaubt. ^^_

_Okay, dann stell ich mich auf halb 11 ein und Danke ..._

  


_Ich:_

_Ey, ich kann pünktlich sein :D_

_Und wofür Danke?_  


_Sexy Tachibana:_

_Sehe ich morgen ^^_

_Und für den Kuss :x Du glaubst es mir vielleicht nicht, aber, das war mein Erster und ich glaub, einen Besseren hätte ich mir nicht wünschen können, daher Danke, auch wenn ich keine Ahnung habe, wieso, aber, ich denke, das klären wir morgen oder die Tage oder?_

  


_Ich:_

_Gern geschehen xD_

_Ich denke, wir müssen da nichts klären, ich werde dich weiter küssen wollen und es nur nicht tun, wenn du es nicht willst. Wir können gerne morgen drüber reden, aber ich wäre dafür es einfach herauszufinden ^^_  


_Sexy Tachibana:_

_Wie gut siehst du mich gerade nicht. Ich könnte eine Tomate cosplayn.._

_Aber okay, nutzen wir die Tage um es herauszufinden und wir sagen bitte keinem was okay? Du Rin nicht, ich Haru nicht ... Ich will das in Ruhe und ohne Druck ..._

  


_Ich:_

_Bekomme ich hin und ich denke, du wärst eine niedliche Tomate._  


_Sexy Tachibana:_

_Ne Reife auf jeden Fall._

_Ich, versuch dann mal zu schlafen ja? Bis morgen ok?_

_Ich:_

_Schlaf gut, ich werde pünktlich sein._  


Sousuke legte sein Handy mit einem breiten Grinsen weg. Okay, Makoto hatte der Kuss definitiv gefallen und er hatte auch nichts dagegen, wenn er ihn weiter küsste. Das konnte ein sehr spannender Tag werden morgen. Er nahm nochmals kurz sein Handy zu sich und stellte den Wecker auf halb 9. Er wollte wirklich pünktlich sein. Als er dies erledigt hatte, sprang er zum zweiten Mal unter die Dusche an diesem Tag und ging danach schlafen. Er freute sich wirklich sehr auf morgen. Nun konnte er ja offen mit Makoto flirten ...


	8. Tag 7

Der Wecker klingelte erbarmungslos um 7 Uhr morgens und Sousuke war gewillt sein Handy gegen die Wand zu werfen. Wieso war dieser dämliche Wecker auf diese dämliche Uhrzeit eingestellt? Nachdem er den Wecker aus hatte, sah er auch wieso ... Er hatte einfach den Falschen aktiviert ... Das konnte auch nur ihm passieren, aber gut, er hatte eine Ausrede, eine sehr gute Ausrede sogar. Er war Hals über Kopf in einen verdammt heissen Kerl verknallt. Da konnte der Kopf schon mal wo anders sein.

Er streckte sich kurz und beschloss nun doch schon aufzustehen. Das leckere Essen vom Vortag konnte so in aller Ruhe abtrainiert werden und irgendwie vermisste er das Wasser durchaus ein wenig. Schnell war seine Sporttasche geschnappt und ins Schwimmbad gelaufen, dort zog er sich ebenso schnell um und sprang in das kühle wohltuende Nass. Das war wohl der einzige Punkt, den er mit Nanase gemeinsam hatte. Okay, ausser, dass er sich dessen besten Freund schnappen wollte. Wie er das Rin erklären würde, wusste er zwar noch nicht, aber vorerst ging diesen das auch nichts an.

Immerhin hatte er dies Makoto auch versprochen ... Nur wie er diesem entgegentreten würde, wusste er auch noch nicht. Während er darüber nachdachte, vergass er beinahe die Wende und wäre fast gegen die Poolwand geschwommen. Okay, der Kopf sollte beim Schwimmen eindeutig aus sein ...

Da er sich aber nicht weiter konzentrieren konnte, stieg er nach einer knappen halben Stunde bereits wieder aus dem Wasser und legte sich einfach kurz auf eine der Liegen. Entspannte er sich halt oder zumindest versuchte er dies. Die Ruhe war nur von sehr kurzer Dauer, spürte er schon ein Gesicht auf sich.

„Sou~ Der Rummel ist in der Stadt, gehst du mit uns hin?“, fragte Momo voller Vorfreude und Sousuke öffnete nur langsam seine Augen, um den Jüngeren anzufunkeln. „Sehe ich so aus? Frag Hazuki oder so, der geht bestimmt gern mit dir da hin ...“ Momo zog augenblicklich eine kleine Schnute und hoffte so den Älteren überzeugen zu können, was bei diesem allerdings nicht wirklich fruchtete.

„Dein ernst Sou? Kannst du nicht wenigstens etwas in den Ferien mit uns machen? Blöder Tachibana ...“, murrte er dann leise und legte sich neben Sousuke auf die Liege. „Soll ich Ai mitteilen, das du eifersüchtig bist? Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, es geht dich nichts an und ich sage es dir gern noch einmal. Was zwischen Tachibana und mir läuft, geht dich nichts an und wenn du auf diesen dämlichen Rummel willst, dann frag Hazuki ...“

Mit den Worten stand Sousuke auch auf und schnappte sich seine Tasche, um wieder in sein Zimmer zu gehen. Man hatte aber auch wirklich keine Minute Ruhe in dieser verdammten Schule. In dem Punkt vermisste er eine normale Schule durchaus ein wenig.

Er schnappte sich seufzend sein Handy und liess sich einmal mehr auf Rins Bett fallen, war ihm mittlerweile auch egal, dass ihm eigentlich das obere Bett gehörte. Das Display zeigte ihm 8 Uhr an, also hatte er noch eine Stunde Zeit und einige Nachrichten, wer wollte denn jetzt schon was von ihm?

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Du hast mir gestern kein Foto geschickt~_

  


_Ich:_

_Dann kriegst heute halt zwei! Schreibst du mir ernsthaft deswegen?_  


_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Auch ... Aber gut, dann heute zwei :D_

_Aber was Anderes, ehm Haru hat gestern von Makoto eine etwas komische Nachricht bekommen, ich durfte sie netterweise lesen und es klingt fast danach, als hätte es den Guten erwischt~_

  


_Ich:_

_Hast du es gelesen, weil du Nanase bei der Antwort helfen wolltest oder weil du einfach nur Scheisse neugierig bist? Weil deine gute Absicht suche ich im Moment noch ein klein wenig ..._  


_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Klar wollte ich Haru helfen, er ist mein Freund und die Frage war für den Kerl nicht zu beantworten. Hallo? Der und bemerken wann er verliebt ist? Das musste ich ihm zeigen :D Die Antwort bekam Makoto übrigens auch von uns, dass man das einfach merkt ... Bisher kam keine Antwort, aber sooft wie Haru sein Handy benutzt, erwarte ich auch gar keine._

  


_Ich:_

_Willst du mir eigentlich helfen oder mich ärgern?_  


_Rin Matsuoka:_

_In dem Punkt tatsächlich helfen. Ich habe ein wenig nachgedacht gestern und wenn du ihn wirklich magst ... Dann ok, solltest du halt echt wieder ein Spielchen spielen, bist DU tot, noch bevor du MICH töten kannst ..._

  


_Ich:_

_Okay, können wir das gegenseitige Drohen langsam mal lassen? Wird mir zu anstrengend, mein Kopf ist grad ziemlich voll und ich muss mich bald fertig machen ..._  


_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Ich will es dir nur gesagt haben, okay ..._

_Haru fragt sich langsam auch, was mit Makoto los ist und ewig kann ich es ihm auch nicht verheimlichen. Ich weiss ja nicht, was bei euch läuft, aber irgendwas läuft da definitiv ..._

  


_Ich:_

_Ich weiss es auch nicht, also bist du nicht viel weiter als ich. Also lass uns einfach machen und wenn irgendwas relevant ist, sag ich es dir sowieso als Erster ..._  


_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Alles klar. Ey ... Du weisst, ich würde es dir gönnen, aber ich kenne dich halt zu gut, also nimm es mir nicht übel ..._

  


_Ich:_

_Ich nehme es dir auch nicht übel, dass du Nanase vögelst, also sind wir quitt okay?_  


_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Ich hab dich auch lieb <3_

_Ahja, Momo schrieb mir vorhin auch schon, was hast du mit dem wieder angestellt?_

  


_Ich:_

_Können wir es dabei belassen, dass ich mal wieder der Böse Sousuke bin?_  


_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Alles klar, ich quetsche ihn aus :P_

_Wir schreiben später, dir viel Spass bei was auch immer_

Sousuke seufzte leise auf und strich sich kurz durchs Haar. So schlimm wie Rin ihn darstellte, war er eindeutig nicht. Sicher hatte er schon die ein oder andere Affäre und diese auch beendet, als sie ihm zu langweilig wurde, aber Makoto war anders. Der Kerl zog ihn einfach in seinen Bann und wusste vermutlich selbst noch nicht einmal, WIE er dies anstellte. Dagegen wehren konnte er sich aber auch nicht. Wollte er auch gar nicht, wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war.

„Alter ... Ich verfluche Rin und seine dämlichen Ideen ...“ Wobei, eigentlich war es die beste Idee die Rin seit Ewigkeiten hatte, nur würde er das alles Makoto auch noch beichten müssen, aber erst, wenn er sicher wusste, wohin das führen würde ... Sofern er sich das dann nicht komplett verkackte. Jetzt musste er erst einmal für sich klar werden, wie er nachher mit dem Jüngeren umgehen würde. Wie sollte er ihn begrüssen? Wie würden sie den Tag miteinander verbringen? Das war viel zu viel für seinen normal so rational denkenden Kopf.

  


_Ich:_

_Guten Morgen ^^_

_Ich hoffe, du bist schon wach, ich mach mich jetzt schon auf den Weg, wenn es okay ist, können unterwegs ja irgendwo Frühstücken, aber mir fällt hier grad die Decke komplett auf den Kopf._  


Sousuke hoffte wirklich, dass Makoto bereits wach war, er wollte ihn einfach sehen, egal wie ihr Verhalten gleich sein würde. Dementsprechend stand er wieder auf und zog sich dann an. Das Wetter schien zu halten und daher entschied er sich für ein kurzärmliges Shirt und sogar eine kurze Hose. Das er seine Muskeln damit durchaus betonte wusste er und irgendwie wollte er Makoto ein wenig zeigen, was er zu bieten hatte. Er benahm sich echt wie ein verknallter Gockel.

Er schnappte sich sein Handy sowie seine Brieftasche und packte die beiden Dinge in seine Hose, ehe er sich dann auch auf den Weg machte.

Gerade als er aus den Toren der Samezuka kam, piepte sein Handy.

_Sexy Tachibana:_

_Guten Morgen ^^_

_Ich bin wach, lass uns auf dem Weg zum Rummel treffen, ich bring das Frühstück mit._

  


_Ich:_

_Alles klar. Das klingt, als würdest du vorher dein Joggingvorhaben durchsetzen wollen und mich mit einem Frühstück milde stimmen wollen._  


_Sexy Tachibana:_

_So etwas traust du mir zu? Ich bin doch ganz lieb und nett ..._

  


_Ich:_

_Genau sowas trau ich dir zu ja :P_

_Aber geht klar, wo treffen?_  


**_Sexy Tachibana hat dir seinen Standort geschickt_**  


_Sexy Tachibana:_

_Da XD_

  


_Ich:_

_ALLES KLAR_

_Hauptsache du bist schon unterwegs, bin gleich da, also mein gleich ..._  


Sousuke machte sich direkt auf den Weg und war einmal mehr ziemlich froh über die Routenplanung in seinem Handy. Nichts desto trotz brauchte er fast eine halbe Stunde, bis er bei dem kleinen Café ankam, welches Makoto ihm durchgeschickt hatte.

„Wie lange brauchst du denn bitte?“, wollte dieser direkt grinsend wissen und umarmte Sousuke zur Begrüssung ein wenig zaghaft. Was diesem egal war und ihn kurz fest an sich drückte. „Du solltest langsam wissen, dass ich einen absolut nicht vorhandenen Orientierungssinn habe, also sei froh, war es nur eine halbe Stunde“, lachte der Ältere dann leise und liess sich auf einen der Stühle fallen. „Hast du geplant mit mir Frühstücken zu gehen oder platze ich in einen unvorhergesehenen Plan von dir?“, wollte dieser dann doch wissen und schnappte sich die Tasse Tee welche vor Makoto stand, um einen Schluck aus dieser zu trinken.

„Ich wollte eigentlich in Ruhe Frühstücken und als deine Nachricht kam, war es ein spontaner Plan und ja, ich wollte danach eine kurze Runde Joggen“, gab Makoto dann mit einem verlegenen Schmunzeln zu. „Also, ich finde die Idee gar nicht so schlecht, zu heiss ist es zum Glück nicht, also werden wir uns auch nicht zu Tode schwitzen und können direkt in den Tag starten, aber zuerst, brauch ich was zu Essen“, er winkte einen Kellner zu sich und bestellte das Gleiche wie Makoto bereits auf dem Tisch stehen hatte. Den Tee stellte er dreist wieder zurück und wartete auf seinen Eigenen.

„Wieso bist du eigentlich so früh wach?“ Makoto zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. „Bei uns ist lang schlafen ziemlicher Luxus, die Kleinen machen früh morgens schon Terz und ich bin es so oder so gewohnt nicht ewig im Bett zu liegen, wieso bist DU so früh wach?“, kam dann die Gegenfrage. „Naja, normalerweise stehe ich um 6 Uhr auf und gehe erstmal eine Stunde trainieren, es ist also eher ein Wunder, das ich solange schlafe“, gab Sousuke dann mit einem breiten Grinsen zu und biss in sein Croissant, welches so eben an den Tisch gebracht wurde.

Er war zugegebenermassen ziemlich erleichtert über ihren lockeren Umgang miteinander und konnte das Frühstück schon einmal gut geniessen.

„Ich muss dich vorwarnen, Momo wird vermutlich auch auftauchen, der hat mich vorhin schon zugelabert, dass er unbedingt mit mir auf den Rummel will ...“, gab Sousuke dann auch nach der Beendigung ihres Frühstückes zu und sah dabei in ein breit grinsendes Gesicht.

„Nagisa hat die gleiche Tour versucht, also denke ich mal, wir könnten auch verstecken spielen müssen, hatte ich lange nicht mehr.“ Sousuke lachte über die Antwort und nachdem sie bezahlt hatten, joggten sie tatsächlich langsam zu dem Rummel.

Dort angekommen staunte der Schwarzhaarige nicht schlecht. Das war ein ziemlich grosser Rummelplatz, ganz anders als diejenigen, die er bisher kannte. „Ist was?“, wollte Makoto dann auch wissen und nahm vorsichtig die Hand des etwas Älteren. „Ehm, nein. Ich bin nur ein wenig überrascht, wie gross der hier ist“, gab er dann auch ehrlich zu und freute sich innerlich eher darüber, dass Makoto tatsächlich seine Hand von sich aus genommen hatte. „Du warst hier wirklich noch nie auf einem Rummel?“, fragte dieser doch ein wenig überraschter nach und ging mit Sousuke dann auch auf das Gelände. „Wenn ich ehrlich bin, war ich noch nie wirklich auf einem. Zuviele Menschen, und wie du teilweise bestimmt schon mitbekommen hast, bin ich nicht unbedingt der geselligste Typ Mann“, gestand er ihm dann auch leicht grinsend. „Also in meiner Gegenwart bist du durchaus sehr gesellig“, entgegnete der Jüngere mit einem frechen Grinsen und zog Sousuke dann ein wenig tiefer ins Gelände.

„Aber dann ändern wir das erst einmal, also, die Tatsache, dass du dich auf Rummelplätzen kaum auskennst, das mit dem gesellig sein wird wohl eine etwas grössere Aufgabe“, entgegnete Makoto dann mit einem weiteren Grinsen. Da war Jemand wohl besonders gut drauf und irgendwie machte diese Tatsache Sousuke tatsächlich glücklich.

„Nimm es mir jetzt bitte nicht übel, aber an der Sache mit der Geselligkeit scheitert Rin, seit wir uns kennen, ich glaube ehrlich gesagt nicht, dass du da mehr Erfolg haben könntest“, gab er dann ehrlich zu und wurde einfach weiter mitgezogen. „Wohin entführst du mich eigentlich gerade?“, wollte der Schwarzhaarige dann doch wissen und Makoto blieb vor einem Gebäude stehen und deutete dann auch lediglich auf dieses.

„Also ... Da du nicht so viel Wert auf die Gesellschaft Anderer legst, dann vielleicht auf deine Eigene, also gehen wir jetzt ins Spiegelkabinett“, verkündete Makoto mit einem Grinsen und bezahlte dann direkt um den Älteren direkt in Dieses zu ziehen.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an das Gespräch von wegen Befehlen und Fragen? Ich verstehe nun, was du meinst“, entgegnete Sousuke leise auflachend, folgte Makoto allerdings gerne. „Tut mir Leid, ich finde das nur so unglaublich nie ... ehm, interessant, dass du wirklich noch nie wirklich auf einem Rummelplatz warst“, gestand Makoto dann auch leise und Sousuke entging nun wirklich nicht, dass der Jüngere erst etwas anderes sagen wollte. Beschloss allerdings ihn nicht darauf anzusprechen, sondern lieber sich in unterschiedlichsten Grössen und Formen in den Spiegeln zu bewundern. „Das ist schon fast ein wenig unheimlich“, gestand er dann doch leicht grinsend und zückte sein Handy, um davon ein Foto zu machen, natürlich auch von sich und Makoto. „Schickst du Rin eigentlich immer noch Fotos?“, wollte Makoto dann mit einem Schmunzeln wissen.

„Eigentlich ja, aber gestern habe ich es komplett vergessen“, gestand der Ältere dann auch leicht grinsend und wurde im nächsten Moment seines Handys entledigt.

Bevor Sousuke eigentlich merkte, was abging, hatte Makoto ihn leicht auf die Wange geküsst und ein Foto gemacht, zum Glück war der Bildschirmschoner schon raus. Allerdings hatte er kurz vergessen, wie er Makoto gespeichert hatte.

„Dein ernst? Du findest mich sexy?“, fragte dann ein vor Verlegenheit rot gewordener Makoto und Sousuke nahm sein Handy wieder an sich. Das Foto wurde eindeutig an Rin geschickt, nun gut, soviel zu sie wollten es vor den Beiden verbergen und man sah eindeutig, dass nicht er das Foto gemacht hatte.

„Hast du dich mal angeschaut, jeder der es nicht tut ist bescheuert ...“, rechtfertigte er sich mit einem nicht weniger verlegenen Grinsen und schon wieder wurde er seines Handys entledigt. „So ist besser“, murmelte der Jüngere und drückte ihm dieses wieder in die Hand. Natürlich musste Sousuke direkt nachschauen und konnte gar nicht anders als leicht zu grinsen. „Du willst wirklich, dass ich dich beim Vornamen anspreche, hm?“

Makoto beschloss daraufhin nicht zu antworten, sondern den Älteren einfach mit sich zu ziehen und sich ihren Weg durch das Kabinett zu bahnen. Es dauerte durchaus eine gute Weile, bis sie da wieder raus waren, einfach weil sie Beide dauernd irgendwelche Fotos von sich machen mussten.

„Okay, ich steh zwar auf meine eigene Gesellschaft, aber zuviel von mir ist dann doch sehr unheimlich“, gab Sousuke mit einem breiten Grinsen zu und atmete kurz durch. Die frische Luft war durchaus angenehm. „Oh, doch lieber andere Menschen ja?“, fragte Makoto dann frech nach. „Im Moment reicht mir deine Gesellschaft vollkommen aus, gibts hier auch was zu trinken?“

Makoto wurde einmal mehr leicht rot und ging dann mit seiner Begleitung zu einem der Fressstände. „Mehr als genug, also verhungern und verdursten werden wir hier bestimmt nicht“, lachte er leise und kaufte ihnen Beiden eine Flasche Wasser.

„Wohin als Nächstes?“, wollte der Schwarzhaarige dann mit einem neugierigen Funkeln in den Augen wissen. Sicher, er war bereits in Vergnügungsparks und er war auch schon auf einem Rummel gewesen, aber damals war seine Alterszahl noch im einstelligen Bereich. Daher war das durchaus ein wenig aufregend für ihn. Irgendwie ungewohnt.

„Was immer du tun magst, hier gibt es eine Achterbahn, Autoscooter, ein Gespensterhaus, das Riesenrad ist kaum zu übersehen, diverse Schiessbuden, ein Labyrinth und keine Ahnung was sonst noch“, zählte Makoto dann auch auf und setzte sich auf eine der rumstehenden Bänke. Sousuke setzte sich schmunzelnd neben ihn und nahm einen Schluck Wasser.

„Also, auf Autoscooter und Achterbahn kann ich tatsächlich verzichten, gerade Ersteres ist mir die Verletzungsgefahr zu gross, und wie du weisst, ich habe so oder so schon damit zu kämpfen“, entgegnete er dann mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln und nahm einen erneuten Schluck.

„Gut, dann fallen die Beiden Sachen weg, stört mich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht, ich bin nicht so der Achterbahnfan ...“ Makoto streckte sich leicht und nahm nun selbst einen Schluck Wasser.

Irgendwie war es komplett surreal hier mit Sousuke zu sitzen. Vor ein paar Tagen waren sie Bekannte und nun waren sie dabei Freunde zu werden, wobei, darüber waren sie wohl auch schon ein klein wenig hinaus ...

„Ich will deine Gedankengänge ja nicht komplett zerstören, aber, weihst du mich ein?“, fragte der Schwarzhaarige dann nach ein paar Minuten nach und Makoto spürte, dass der Blick auf ihm ruhte.

„Ich überlege nur gerade, was wir machen könnten“, antwortete Makoto dann leise. „Hm, glaub ich dir nicht, dafür war deine Mimik eben viel zu angestrengt für eine so einfache Frage“, merkte der Ältere dann auch mit einem Schmunzeln an und stand dann langsam wieder auf.

„Komm, gehen wir ins Gespensterhaus, auch wenn ich bezweifle, dass so ein Ding gruslig sein kann.“ Makoto tat es Sousuke dann gleich und folgte dem Älteren langsam. „Unterschätze sowas nicht ...“, murmelte dieser nur leise und betrat dann eher zögerlich das Gespensterhaus. Er konnte Sousuke doch nicht direkt sagen, dass er eigentlich Angst im Dunkeln hatte ... Allerdings war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass dieser es jetzt spätestens herausfinden würde.

Sie waren auch noch nicht sonderlich weit, als es ziemlich düster wurde und eine Gestalt aus einer Ecke sprang. Makoto zuckte unweigerlich zusammen, während Sousuke einfach weiter ging. Der Jüngere versuchte sich zusammen zu reissen, was nicht ganz so einfach war. Die Geräusche und die Lichter, die ab und an aufblinkten trugen nicht gerade zu dessen Wohlbefinden bei, eher im Gegenteil.

Nach gefühlt der Hälfte hielt es der Braunhaarige allerdings nicht mehr aus und tastete nach Sousukes Hand und hielt diese auch fest, was dieser ein wenig verwundert zur Kenntnis nahm. Nach einem weiteren ohrenbetäubenden Schrei hielt Makoto Sousukes Hand so fest umklammert, dass dieser entschloss, doch mal nachzufragen.

„Kann es sein, dass du Angst im Dunkeln hast?“ Augenblicklich liess Makoto die Hand des Älteren los und versuchte wenigstens cool zu wirken. „Ich weiss nicht, wie du darauf kommst“, nuschelte er dann verlegen und wollte auch weiter vorlaufen, seine Beine hingegen bewegten sich kein Stück. „Okay, vielleicht ein ganz klein wenig ...“, gab er dann doch zu und spürte, wie der Ältere nun nach seiner Hand griff und ihn sanft mit sich zog. „Wieso gehst du dann mit mir hier rein? Hättest doch was sagen können“, tadelte dieser ihn auch leicht und Makoto war froh, dass man seine Röte in der Dunkelheit nun wirklich nicht erkennen konnte.

Es dauerte dann auch nicht lange, bis sie das Ende des Hauses erreicht hatten. Doch bevor sie aus diesem rausgingen, zog Sousuke den Kleineren kurz nahe an sich und gab ihm einen hauchzarten Kuss auf die Lippen. „Mir ist eindeutig lieber, wenn ich der Grund für dein Herzklopfen bin“, zwinkerte er ihm dann zu und ging dann aus dem Gebäude. Makoto folgte ihm ziemlich schnell und schob sich an ihm vorbei, um einmal mehr etwas zu trinken zu holen. Der Kerl machte ihn fertig.

„Wollen wir nicht auch mal was Essen?“ Der Angesprochene zuckte leicht zusammen als er Sousukes tiefe Stimme so nahe an seinem Ohr hörte Wieso machte der Kerl ihn nur so nervös? „Wäre eine Idee, ich, also mein Bauch grummelt auch schon leise“, murmelte dieser nach wie vor ziemlich verlegen. Irgendwie musste er sich wieder fassen, was aber kaum gelingen wollte, solang er die Nähe des Älteren so intensiv wahrnahm.

„Makoooooolein~, Souuuuuulein~, haben wir euch endlich gefunden~“

Sousuke seufzte leise auf, als er die Begrüssung vernahm. Der Kerl hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt und seine Lust auf Nagisa war gerade wirklich nicht sehr gross. Nicht jetzt wo er Makoto wieder näher kommen konnte. Ohne gross zu zögern, schnappte er sich dessen Hand und zog ihn mit sich mit. Letzten Endes landeten sie im Labyrinth und Sousuke liess den Braunhaarigen erst nach einer ganzen Weile wieder los.

„Was war das eben?“, fragte dieser mit einem leichten Grinsen nach. „Ich hab keine Lust auf die Jungs ...“ - „Deswegen entführst du mich hier in ein Labyrinth? Mit deinem Orientierungssinn?“, fragte Makoto dann ein wenig belustigt nach und es schien so, als merkte Sousuke jetzt erst, wo er gelandet war. „Mist ... Na da müssen wir wohl schauen, wie wir wieder rauskommen“, erwiderte er dann doch schmunzelnd und machte sich auf die Suche nach dem Ausgang. Der Jüngere folgte ihm einmal mehr kopfschüttelnd und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Eines war klar, mit Sousuke wurde es wirklich nicht langweilig.

Es dauerte dann auch eine ganze Stunde, bis sie sich aus dem Labyrinth gequält hatten, was nicht nur an Sousukes miserablen Orientierungssinn lag, sondern auch an den vielen kleinen Pausen, die dieser nutzte um Makoto ein wenig näher zu kommen. Zwar kam es zu keinem weiteren Kuss, aber den würde er sich noch holen, da war er sich ziemlich sicher.

„Können wir jetzt endlich etwas essen?“, wollte der Jüngere dann wissen und steuerte bereits auf eine der Fressbuden zu. Er hatte tierischen Hunger und das hin und her rennen im Labyrinth machte es eben nicht besser.

„Ja, es sei denn, Hazuki taucht wieder auf ...“ Sousuke folgte nun Makoto. Dieser setzte sich einfach auf eine Bank und musterte den Älteren kurz ausgiebig. „Willst du irgendwas?“, fragte dieser ein wenig skeptisch nach. „Ja, wenn du so fragst, wäre es ziemlich nett und zuvorkommend von dir, wenn du mir armen geschwächten Mann ein paar Teriyakispiesse bringen könntest“, antwortete Makoto dann auch mit einem gespielt gequälten Lächeln. Da konnte Sousuke einfach nicht widerstehen und stellte sich dann wirklich an einem der Stände an.

Währenddessen streckte Makoto sich auch leicht und bekam weitere Gesellschaft. „Das war eben nicht nett von euch einfach abzuhauen“, moserte Nagisa leise, als er sich neben Makoto auf die Bank fallen liess. „Wo hast du Rei?“, fragte der Braunhaarige seufzend nach. „Essen holen, Momo und Ai geistern auch irgendwo hier rum, haben wir beim Liebestunnel verloren.“ Nagisa kicherte leise. „Verstehst du, Liebestunnel.“ Makoto seufzte erneut leise. „Also, was war das eben? Nur weil ihr ein Paar seid, heisst das nicht, dass ihr uns nun komplett ignorieren könnt“, murrte der Kleinere dann leise und Makoto verschluckte sich fast an seinem Wasser. „Ein was? Wir sind kein Paar ... Wer, spinnst du? Wie kommst du darauf?“, fragte er dann ziemlich überrascht nach. Er und Sousuke ein Paar? Nein, das waren sie nun wirklich nicht oder doch? Sie hatten sich erst zweimal geküsst, aber das war doch noch nicht so zu werten, dass sie nun zusammen waren oder?

„Höööööö? Ihr seid doch voll verknallt ineinander, merkt ihr das selbst nicht oder seid ihr wirklich so dämlich?“, fragte Nagisa dann leise lachend nach. „Schon beim DVD-Abend, er hatte nur Augen für dich.“

Makoto schluckte bei den Worten nun leicht und strich sich kurz durchs Haar. „Ich weiss es nicht. Ich mag ihn sehr, aber ich hab davon doch gar keine Ahnung, er hingegen scheint ziemlich viel davon zu haben“, erwiderte Makoto dann leise und blickte in Nagisas fröhliches Gesicht. „Ich kann dir auch helfen“, stellte dieser dann ohne Umschweife fest. „Sogar du hast mehr Ahnung als ich und sogar Haru hat mehr Ahnung als ich. Selbst wenn er mich mag, das wird nie funktionieren“, seufzte Makoto dann erneut leise. „Du bist total verknallt Makolein~“, stellte Nagisa erneut ohne Umschweife fest und bemerkte den Rotschimmer auf Makotos Wangen durchaus. Irgendwie niedlich. „Hör zu, du hast zu Haru selbst gesagt, es wäre falsch vor seinen Gefühlen wegzulaufen, dann halte dich selbst dran, und wenn es nicht so sein sollte, dass der Kerl voll auf dich abfährt, dann ist es sein Pech und deine erste Erfahrung damit, aber wäre es nicht falsch es gar nicht erst herauszufinden?“, wollte der Kleinere dann doch ein wenig ruhiger wissen.

„Vermutlich hast du recht. Ich kann Haru keine Tipps geben und sie dann selbst nicht befolgen, aber, er wollte mit mir nicht drüber reden, sagt das nicht eigentlich alles?“ - „Wer will mit dir über was nicht reden?“ Sousuke unterbrach die Beiden nur ungern, aber irgendwie musste er sich bemerkbar machen. Er liess sich dann auch neben Makoto fallen und übergab ihm seine Essensportion, zeitgleich kam auch Rei zu ihnen und setzte sich neben Nagisa.

„Danke dir, Sousuke“, murmelte Makoto dann schon fast leise und begann direkt zu Essen. Mit vollem Mund musste man schliesslich nicht reden.

„Also? Wer will mit dir über was nicht reden?“, harkte er dann leicht ungeduldig nach. „Harulein will mit Makolein nicht über seine Beziehung reden~ Ich meinte, er soll einfach Rinlein fragen, aber das will er auch nicht“, mischte sich Nagisa dann ein und klaute sich ein Reisbällchen von Rei.

„Soll ich Rin fragen wies läuft? Machst du dir so viele Gedanken um Nanase?“ Nagisa entging nicht die leise Eifersucht in Sousukes Stimme, aber auch die Sorge war raus zu hören. Wie konnte Makoto nicht merken, das dieser Typ voll auf ihn stand?

„Alles gut, ich schreib ihm später einfach nochmals“, entgegnete dann auch Makoto sanft und verspeiste seinen letzten Teriyakispiess.

„So was machen wir nun?“, wollte Nagisa dann freudestrahlend wissen und zog Makoto dann einfach mit. Bevor die Beiden wieder abhauten, sorgte er jetzt dafür, dass sie wenigstens etwas zusammen machen konnten. „Entscheidest du gerade offensichtlich oder?“, fragte Sousuke dann brummend nach, folgte dem kleinen Speeddelfin allerdings, ohne gross zu zögern.

„Ich habs! Wir schiessen und jetzt Plüschtiere~ Wollte ich schon immer mal machen.“ Nagisa zog Makoto und Rei weiterhin hinter sich her und blieb vor einem dieser Stände dann auch stehen.

„Ich kann sowas nicht“, merkte Makoto dann leise an bekam von Nagisa bereits ein Gewehr in die Hand gedrückt. „Egal, geht um den Spass oder?“, während er die Worte sprach, drückte er auch Rei und Sousuke ein Gewehr in die Hand und bezahlte auch direkt. „So, Reilein, ich schiesse dir jetzt das Herz da“, kündigte er gross an, allerdings schoss er so ziemlich bei jedem Schuss daneben, anders als Rei. Nagisa durfte sich nach einem gezielten Schuss von diesem stolzer Besitzer eines kleinen Plüschpinguins nennen und verflogen war die Enttäuschung über seine missglückten Versuche.

Sousuke war ebenfalls ein wenig geübter als Makoto, zumindest was schiessen anbelangte. Der Braunhaarige bekam gerade mal den Trostpreis, was ein Schlüsselanhänger war mit einem kleinen Walhai, während Sousuke ebenfalls ein Plüschtier schoss. Ein Orca, den er Makoto mit einem Lächeln in die Hand drückte. „Ich hab gesehen, dass du auf deinem Handy einen hast, denke, der ist bei dir besser aufgehoben“, flüsterte er ihm dann ins Ohr und liess den Kleineren einmal mehr erröten. Er nahm den kleinen Orca allerdings gerne an sich und bekam das breite Grinsen Nagisas zum Glück nicht mit.

„Okay, wir gehen jetzt Riesenrad fahren~ und ihr kommt mit!!!“, bestimmte Nagisa dann erneut und einmal mehr zog er Makoto hinter sich her. Solang er die Hand des Braunhaarigen festhielt, würde Sousuke ihnen bestimmt auch folgen.

Was dieser mit einem Murren auch wirklich tat, er würde Makoto nicht mit den Beiden Deppen alleine lassen, zumal sich Riesenradfahren gar nicht so schlecht anhörte.

Sousuke sorgte dann auch dafür, dass er eine Kabine mit dem Jüngeren alleine bekam, und setzte sich neben diesen. „Wie hältst du es nur immer mit dem Kerl aus?“, wollte er dann wissen und nahm vorsichtig die Hand des Kleineren. Dieser drückte sie auch leicht und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist nie langweilig mit ihm. Auch wenn er schon ziemlich überdreht ist“, gab Makoto dann mit einem schmunzeln zu. „Ich merk schon, er ist echt ein wenig wie Momo, wobei der definitiv ruhiger ist“, entgegnete Sousuke dann leise auflachend. „Sei froh haben die Beiden sich nicht schon früher gefunden, vielleicht wären die sonst zusammen. Das Chaospäärchen“, lachte Makoto dann leise und bekam mit wie Sousuke sich bei dem Gedanken leicht schüttelte.

„Eigentlich ist es witzig, alle in unserem Umfeld haben sich gefunden, Hazuki und der Brillentyp, Momo und Ai und selbst Rin und Nanase haben es endlich auf die Kette bekommen und ich sitze nun mit dir hier.“ Sein Blick glitt zu Makoto und lächelte diesen sanft an.

Makoto drückte den kleinen Orca leicht an sich und versuchte krampfhaft nicht rot zu werden. Das war doch peinlich. Noch bevor er auf Sousuke antworten konnte, spürte er einmal mehr dessen Lippen auf seinen eigenen. Das Fragen musste Sousuke wirklich noch lernen. Doch wollte er ihn jetzt nicht aufhalten, sondern erwiderte den Kuss das erste Mal richtig und hoffte, sich dabei nicht zu dämlich anzustellen. War es doch erst sein Dritter überhaupt. Die Fahrt war allerdings viel zu schnell vorbei und somit auch ihr Kuss.

„Verschwinden wir von hier und lassen den Tag noch am Strand oder so ausklingen? Ich will mit dir allein sein“, fragte Sousuke dann schon leise nach und bekam lediglich ein Nicken zur Antwort. Makoto erging es da nicht anders, er mochte seine Freunde, aber für ihn war es nicht weniger wichtig herauszufinden, was er eigentlich wollte, was Sousuke eigentlich wollte und das ging am Besten, wenn sie alleine waren.

Sie schafften es dann wirklich sich abzusetzen, ohne weiter von Nagisa und Co gestört zu werden, allerdings nicht für sonderlich lange, da Makoto eine Nachricht bekam und auf seine Geschwister aufpassen sollte. Sie verabredeten sich dann für den nächsten Tag und verabschiedeten sich voneinander.

Sousuke fuhr dann zurück zur Samezuka und verfluchte die kleinen Geschwister von Makoto erst einmal, als er eine Nachricht bekam.

_Sexy Mako~:_

_Sorry das ich so plötzlich los musste, wäre gern noch bei dir geblieben_

  


_Ich:_

_Gegen Eltern und Familie kann man schwer was machen. Wir sehen uns ja morgen, ich überlege mir etwas Schönes_  


**_Sexy Mako~ hat dir eine Datei gesendet._**  


_Ich:_

_Wann hast du das Foto gemacht? Ist an mir vorbei gegangen._  


Makoto hatte ihm tatsächlich ein Foto geschickt während ihres Kusses. Also war nicht nur er sehr geschickt mit dem Handy. Zumal Makoto den Winkel eindeutig besser getroffen hatte, als er bei ihrem Kussfoto.

_Sexy Mako~:_

_Naja, wann ist ja offensichtlich. Ich finde, ich hab uns ziemlich gut getroffen und ich weiss nicht, ob es das richtige Foto für Rin ist, aber du wolltest ihm ja jeden Tag eines schicken._

  


_Ich:_

_Wenn es dich nicht stört, dann schicke ich ihm das. Dir wird dann aber klar sein, dass wir uns einigen Fragen stellen dürfen? Spätestens, wenn sie wieder da sind?_  


_Sexy Mako~:_

_Solang würde ich die Beiden auch tatsächlich ignorieren ^^_

_Ich muss mich nun leider um die Kleinen kümmern, wir sehen uns morgen, ich freu mich_

  


_Ich:_

_Werde ich dann auch tun ^^_

_Bis Morgen, ich lass mir was einfallen._  


Sousuke schickte das Foto dann tatsächlich an Rin, machte sein Handy dann allerdings auf lautlos um sich aus der Kantine was zu Esse zu holen und noch ein wenig trainieren zu gehen. Dabei machte er sich Gedanken, was er mit Makoto anstellen konnte. Es wäre immerhin ihr erstes richtiges Date ...


	9. Tag 8

Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte er noch nie ein Date. Keines, dass er selbst organisiert hatte ... Normalerweise, wenn er sich mit wem traf, dann ging es tatsächlich nur um das Eine und nicht darum, etwas zu unternehmen. Gefühle waren eindeutig zu kompliziert für ihn und doch gab es nun kein zurück mehr. Unter all den Grübeleien schlief er auf seinem Handy ein. Sehr bequem war dies nun wirklich nicht und der Weckton um 8 Uhr morgens war auch nicht sonderlich angenehm in seinen Ohren, aber wach war Sousuke auf jeden Fall.

Genervt zog er sein Handy unter sich hervor und war eindeutig froh drüber dieses noch angeschlossen zu haben, bevor er darüber eingeschlafen war. Die Google Suche zeigte ihm ein paar komische Dinge an, hatte er noch nach Dates gegoogelt, bevor er eingeschlafen war.

Sousuke beschloss einfach zu Makoto zu gehen und so zu tun als hätte er sich was tolles überlegt, bei seinem Glück hatte er eine spontane Eingebung auf dem Weg, ansonsten musste er improvisieren. Dementsprechend zog er sich an und ging erst einmal Frühstücken. Während er in der Schulkantine sass, schrieb er dem Jüngeren schon mal, dass er sich auf seinen Besuch freuen sollte.

  


_Ich:_

_Hey Mako~_

_Ich hoffe, du hast gut geschlafen und bist schon wach. Wenn alles gut läuft, bin ich in einer Stunde bei dir und entführe dich._

Vielleicht sollte er weniger hoch stapeln, aber dann wäre er nicht mehr er. Mit einem leichten Grinsen verstaute er sein Handy in seiner Hosentasche und gönnte sich ein ausgiebiges Frühstück. Die Ruhe war gerade himmlisch. Ein wenig wunderte es Sousuke durchaus, dass weder ein Momo noch ein Ai ihn belagerten und es war auch ein wenig verwunderlich, dass Rin sich noch nicht gemeldet hatte. Immerhin schickte er ihm gestern zwei durchaus interessante Fotos. Vielleicht war dieser aber auch so geschockt über die Entwicklung, dass er erstmal eine Pause brauchte. Egal, solang die Ruhe anhielt, würde er sie auch geniessen. So einfach.

Nachdem er fertig gefrühstückt hatte, ging er nochmals in sein Zimmer und zog sich fertig an. Das Wetter schien gut zu werden, also konnte man auch was draussen machen und eigentlich bevorzugte er dies auch. Drinnen zu hocken war nun wirklich nicht Seins.

Es verging wirklich eine knappe Stunde, bis er vor dem Haus der Tachibanas stand und im Gegensatz zu vor ein paar Tagen, klingelte er, ohne zu zögern. Geöffnet wurde die Tür von einem kleinen Mädchen, welches ihn anstarrte und nicht so genau wusste, zu wem der Kerl wollte. „Ist dein Bruder da?“, fragte Sousuke dann auch mit einem leichten Schmunzeln und Ran nickte leicht. „Ich hole ihn, ich glaub, er ist erst aufgestanden. Schlimm solche Langschläfer“, sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und schloss die Tür wieder.

Keine 2 Minuten später öffnete sich diese wieder und Makoto stand völlig verschlafen in der Tür und war sichtlich überrascht. Nicht weniger als Sousuke. „Was machst du hier?“, wollte der Jüngere direkt wissen. „Ich hab dir eine Nachricht geschickt, wieso bist du noch nicht fertig?“, kam direkt die Gegenfrage. „Ich habe dir eigentlich geschrieben, dass ich nicht kann. Meine Eltern wollen, dass ich auf die beiden Plagegeister aufpasse, die sind vor ner Stunde schon weg und ich glaube kaum, dass du was mit uns drei machen magst ...“

Sousuke nahm sein Handy aus der Tasche und sah tatsächlich eine Nachricht von Makoto. „Lautlos“, stellte er dann fest und verstaute es wieder. Zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. „Erklärst du mir, wieso du dieses komische Katzenshirt anhast?“, fragte er dann doch ein wenig breiter grinsend und Makoto kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.

„Dachte zum wegwerfen ist es zu Schade und ja, jetzt schlafe ich halt drin“, erwiderte er dann mit einem verlegenen Lächeln. „Steht dir eindeutig besser als mir, genau wie die Brille.“ Sousuke konnte nicht anders und beugte sich ein wenig vor um den Kleineren zu küssen. Er sah wirklich verdammt niedlich aus. Das pinke Katzenshirt, die Brille und eine total verstrubbelte Frisur. Direkt kam in ihm die Vorstellung hoch, wie es wäre, neben ihm einzuschlafen und so aufzuwachen.

„Tut mir Leid“, nuschelte der Braunhaarige dann leise. „Hä was?“ Sousuke wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und war sichtlich verwirrt.

„Na das du umsonst hergekommen bist, ich meine, du kannst gern reinkommen und mit mir zusammen auf die Zwei aufpassen, aber sonderlich spannend wird das nicht für dich.“ Sousuke lächelte leicht und nun hatte er eine Idee. Die Frage war nur, ob Makoto darauf eingehen würde. Zwar hatte er selbst absolut keine Ahnung von Kindern, aber da sie die Geschwister von Makoto waren, konnten sie nicht so anstrengend sein.

„Musst du mit ihnen zu Hause bleiben oder kannst du mit ihnen auch was unternehmen?“, wollte er dann mit einem leichten Grinsen wissen.

„Wir können auch was unternehmen, aber meistens ist das einfach zu anstrengend um sie unter Kontrolle zu halten, wieso?“, fragte der Kleinere ein wenig verwirrt nach. Sousuke wollte nun nicht wirklich die Zeit mit ihm und Ren und Ran verbringen oder?

„Dann fahren wir in den Zoo. Dann musst du nicht allein auf die Beiden aufpassen und ich kann trotzdem Zeit mit dir verbringen oder spricht da was gegen?“

Makoto wollte gerade darauf antworten, als die Tür sich komplett öffnete und die Beiden ebenfalls in der Tür standen. „Zoo???“, kam die Frage direkt Stereo von den Kleineren gestellt. „Mako, wir wollen in den Zoo~ Bitte, sag ja, sag ja, sag ja.“ Angesprochener seufzte leise auf und sein Blick fiel auf Sousuke. „Du bist dir sicher ja?“, vergewisserte er sich mit einem Lächeln und liess Sousuke nun auch endlich in das Haus.

„Ich bin mir zumindest zu 100 % sicher, dass ich Zeit mit dir verbringen will, zu 70 % nehme ich deine Geschwister in Kauf, macht im Schnitt eine hohe Anzahl an %.“ Der Ältere betrat das Haus und wurde von Makoto angewiesen kurz im Wohnzimmer zu warten, Ren und Ran waren bereits angezogen, er selbst noch nicht und auch wenn er das pinke Katzenshirt nicht allzu hässlich fand, blamieren wollte er Sousuke nun wirklich nicht.

Nach ein paar Minuten kam der Braunhaarige aus seinem Zimmer und hatte sich umgezogen und die Kleinen bereits in Schuhe und Jacke gesteckt.

„Ich bin mir nach wie vor nicht sicher, ob du wirklich weisst, was du dir damit antust“, entgegnete er ihm dann erneut mit einem leichten Grinsen. Sousuke erhob sich vom Sofa und zuckte mit den Schultern. So sicher war er sich wirklich nicht, aber er wollte Zeit mit Makoto verbringen, also nahm er dessen Geschwister gerne in Kauf, was anderes blieb ihm sowieso nicht übrig.

Makoto wies die Beiden noch an lieb zu sein und auf ihn zu hören, was diese inbrünstig bestätigten, wollten sie einfach in den Zoo und diesen fremden Mann ein wenig unter die Lupe nehmen, auch wenn sie durchaus Respekt vor ihm hatten. Er war so gross und schien auch sehr böse werden zu können.

So fuhren sie mit der Bahn ein gutes Stück, bis sie an ihr Ziel ankamen und Ren und Ran verhielten sich tatsächlich ruhig und anständig. Sassen sie neben Makoto und spielten die gesamte Zeit Schere, Stein, Papier.

„Wenn du weiter so böse guckst, werden sie sich glaub ich hüten Mist zu bauen“, flüsterte der Braunhaarige Sousuke mit einem grinsen zu. Irgendwie fand er die Situation witzig. So anständig und vor allem streitlos hatte er seine Geschwister länger nicht erlebt. Vielleicht wollten sie auch einfach einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen. Sousuke nahm vorsichtig Makotos Hand und strich ihm leicht über die Handoberfläche. „Ich gucke ganz normal, wenn sie das als Böse interpretieren, dann haben wir vermutlich einen ruhigeren Tag als gedacht“, erwiderte er dann auch in dessen Ohr flüsternd, gab ihm noch einen leichten Kuss auf die Ohrmuschel, was Makoto leicht erschaudern liess.

Nach einer guten Weile kamen sie bei der richtigen Station an und Makoto nahm die Kleineren an der Hand, damit sie bloss nicht verloren gingen. Ran meckerte zwar kurz, was jedoch nicht lange anhielt als Sousuke sie an der anderen Hand nahm und sie leicht erröten liess.

„Charmebolzen“, stichelte Makoto dann schmunzelnd. „Wenn du darauf anspringst, wieso sollte es beim Rest deiner Familie nicht auch funktionieren?“, fragte Sousuke mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen und sah zu gut wie Makoto ein wenig rot wurde. Niedlich, einfach nur niedlich.

„Mako? Wohin gehen wir als Erstes?“, wollte Ren dann ein wenig nölend wissen. Sie waren gerade mal beim Eingang angekommen und hatten noch nicht einmal den Eintritt bezahlt. Gerade als Makoto antworten wollte, übernahm dies aber schon Sousuke.

„Also, als Erstes sollten wir überhaupt mal anstehen damit wir die Möglichkeit haben wohin zu gehen und währenddessen hast du die Möglichkeit dir was auszusuchen, solltest du dich aber nicht entscheiden können, dann suche ich aus und glaub mir, ich treffe bestimmt das langweiligste Tier in dem ganzen Zoo.“

Ren wusste nun nicht so genau, ob er sich freuen sollte oder nicht. Sich das erste Tier aussuchen zu dürfen war toll, das Problem war nur, es gab so verdammt viele davon. „Ren ist zu blöd sich zu entscheiden, darf nicht ich das machen?“, wollte Ran dann frecherweise wissen und stupste Sousuke leicht an. „Du kannst dir das Zweite aussuchen, aber lasst uns dann bitte nicht quer durch den Zoo rennen, sondern bitte ein wenig Struktur“, bat Sousuke dann sanft und Ran errötete nun selbst leicht. „Was heisst Struktur Mako?“, fragte sie ihren grossen Bruder dann neugierig und dieser versuchte ihr das Wort zu erklären, während Sousuke den Eintritt für sie vier bezahlte.

„Danke, ich wäre dir aber sehr verpflichtet, meine Geschwister nicht mit so schweren Worten zu verwirren. Ich muss das erklären“, murrte Makoto dann leise und bekam einen eher belustigten Blick seines Freundes geschenkt.

„Wenn ich nun sage, dass es mir Leid tut, wäre es gelogen, daher lass ich es besser“, entgegnete er noch grinsend. „Und Ren? Hast du dich für ein Tier entschieden?“, wollte er dann von dem Jüngeren wissen.

„Ich will zu den Affen, die haben Ähnlichkeit mit Ran.“ Für die Worte bekam er von Ran direkt einen Schlag in die Seite und wurde direkt von Makoto getadelt. Sousuke wurde langsam klar, was Makoto gemeint hatte, aber nun war es zu spät und er würde das durchziehen. Mit einem leisen Seufzen begab er sich auf Augenhöhe mit Ran und Ren.

„Hört mir mal gut zu. Wenn ihr es schafft, euch den ganzen Tag zu benehmen, ohne beleidigen, schlagen oder was euch sonst noch so einfallen würde, dann lade ich euch nach dem Zoo noch auf ein lecker Eis ein“, schlug er den Beiden dann lächelnd vor und wiegelte Makotos Einwand mit einer Handbewegung direkt ab.

„Au ja, Schokoladeneis?“, kam es wieder von Beiden wie aus einer Pistole geschossen. „Super leckeres Schokoladeneis, aber dafür müsst ihr euch benehmen, ab sofort, klar?“ Die Beiden nickten heftig und zogen Sousuke dann direkt mit sich. Sie wollten jetzt zu den Affen.

Makoto folgte den Dreien mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln. Er fand Bestechung nun nicht unbedingt die richtige Lösung, aber sie schienen Sousuke zu akzeptieren und das erleichterte ihn ungemein. Es erleichterte die Situation im Allgemeinen ziemlich.

Sie gingen dann wirklich zu den Affen und Ren war total fasziniert von den Tieren, was Sousuke ein wenig überraschte.

„Ich hätte gedacht sie wollen zu den Fischen“, stellte er dann leicht grinsend fest und lehnte sich gegen die Wand in dem Gebäude. Makoto sah ihn kurz verwundert an. „Wieso?“ - „Naja, du bist ihr Vorbild und du stehst auf Wasser, Fische und Wasser, du verstehst?“

Makoto musste nun einfach leise auflachen. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich ihr Vorbild bin?“, fragte er dann lächelnd nach. „Dein ernst? Das sieht man. Du bist ihr Held, die Beiden nehmen mich ganz genau unter die Lupe, auch wenn dir das nicht auffällt“, erwiderte Sousuke nun mit einem sanften Lächeln und berührte Makotos Hand ganz leicht. Er wollte ihn nicht vor seinen Geschwistern in Verlegenheit bringen, wusste er ja auch nicht, was die Beiden wussten oder ob sie komplett unwissend waren, was so ein Verhalten im Allgemeinen betraf.

Makoto griff allerdings nach seiner Hand und drückte diese leicht, lehnte sich kurz an den Schwarzhaarigen, ehe Ran sie Beide musterte. „Mako? Wir wollen zu den Löwen, die Affen sind voll langweilig, die tun nichts ausser da sitzen, guck“, mit einer ausladenden Handbewegung in die Richtung der Tiere bekräftigte sie ihre Worte, was Sousuke allerdings leise auflachen liess. „Lach nicht ... Du stehst ja auch nur blöd rum, also kommt jetzt mit.“ Noch bevor der Ältere was sagen konnte, wurde er an der Hand genommen und von der Kleinen mitgezogen. Makoto kümmerte sich dann um Ren, damit dieser ebenfalls mitkam.

So dauerte es nicht lange und sie standen vor dem Gehege der Löwen und sie hatten wirklich alle Hände voll zu tun, damit die Beiden nicht über die Abzäunung kletterten.

„Sagt mal, wollt ihr Löwenfutter werden?“, wollte Makoto dann ein wenig erbost wissen und die Kleinen versteckten sich Beide hinter Sousuke in der Hoffnung ihr Bruder sah sie nicht hinter ihm. „Wir wollen die Löwen streicheln ...“, murmelte Ran dann leise und war sich nicht wirklich einer Schuld bewusst.

„Wenn ihr was streicheln wollt, gehen wir gleich zum Streichelzoo, aber bestimmt nicht zu den Löwen, ihr habt sie doch nicht alle und das während Sousuke dabei ist“, murrte Makoto ebenfalls und war sichtlich sauer auf die Beiden. „Mako, sei nicht sauer, grad nicht, weil Sousuke dabei ist“, versuchte es nun Ren und der Schwarzhaarige musste sich wirklich ein weiteres Auflachen verkneifen. So war das also mit Geschwistern.

„Okay, okay, wir gehen jetzt in den Streichelzoo damit ihr was streicheln könnt, da gibt es soweit ich weiss auch einen Spielplatz, da könnt ihr euch auch ein wenig austoben und euer Bruder und ich haben ein paar Minuten für uns, abgemacht?“, fragte er dann in die Runde und bekam ein einheitliches Nicken der Kleinen, während Makoto erst einmal rot anlief. „Beschwere dich jetzt nicht sonst jage ich dich auch auf den Spielplatz“, feixte Sousuke dann schmunzelnd und nahm Ran wieder an die Hand.

„Pass du lieber auf das meine Schwester sich nicht in dich verguckt, ich hab keine Lust auf Eifersuchtsszenen, nur weil ich dich dann mal anfasse oder so“, murmelte Makoto kaum hörbar und folgte Sousuke dann langsam zusammen mit Ren. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie beim Streichelzoo ankamen. Da ihr Weg durch den halben Zoo und somit an vielen verschiedenen Tieren vorbei führte, die natürlich alle begutachtet werden mussten. Während den kurzen Pausen widmete sich Sousuke sehr gerne Makoto und kam ihm immer mal wieder ein wenig näher, auch wenn mehr als leichte Berührungen nicht drin waren, da die Kleinen ein perfektes Timing hatten, um weiter gehen zu wollen.

Nach vielen Tieren später kamen sie endlich beim Gehege mit den Ziegen und Schafen an, ebenso gab es einen kleinen Bereich mit Hasen und Meerschweinchen und wie von Sousuke vorhergesagt einen grossen Spielplatz, sowie eine kleine Imbissbude.

„Okay. Folgender Plan. Ich hole uns was Kleines zu Essen, während Makoto mit euch Ziegenfutter besorgt und ihr die füttern könnt, dann Essen wir gemeinsam, ihr geht auf den Spielplatz, tobt euch aus und ich darf ein paar Minuten alleine mit eurem Bruder verbringen. Deal?“ Ran schien tatsächlich abzuwägen, ob dieser Vorschlag wirklich akzeptabel war, nickte dann allerdings. „Okay, aber nur wenn ich Pommes bekomme mit Mayo!“ Makoto seufzte leise auf, und noch bevor er sich einmischen konnte, hatte Sousuke schon zu gestimmt. „Ich will aber auch Pommes mit Mayo“, beschwerte sich Ren und bekam eines der wenigen Lächeln des Schwarzhaarigen geschenkt. „Bekommst du natürlich auch, also, dann geh ich mal eben los und ihr kümmert euch um euren Bruder, macht mir keine Schande.“ Die Beiden nickten sofort und zogen den Älteren mit sich mit, während Sousuke tatsächlich für was zu Essen sorgte. Natürlich gab es nicht für jeden eine einzelne Portion Pommes, da er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass weder Ran noch Ren eine komplett aufessen würden. Es dauerte somit keine 10 Minuten und er war wieder bei den Drei Tachibanas und setzte sich zu Makoto auf die eroberte Bank.

„Zum Glück ist nicht soviel los, ging schnell“, merkte er lächelnd an und gab den Geschwistern ihr Essen. Er hatte vorausgedacht und die Pommes schon aufgeteilt, damit Beide gleichviel bekamen, dazu noch was zu trinken. Er selbst teilte eine grosse Portion mit Makoto und war froh endlich mal sitzen zu können. Klar war er sportlich, aber dieses hin und hergerenne war nun auch nicht unbedingt das, was er sich gewohnt war. „Du verwöhnst die Beiden viel zu sehr“, meckerte Makoto dann mit einem leichten Grinsen und verspeiste dabei einen der Kartoffelstäbchen. „Sollen mich ja auch mögen, ich werde es früh genug verkacken, glaub mir.“ Makoto musste einfach leise auflachen und strich Sousuke leicht über den Arm. Ihn nicht anzufassen war gerade einfach nicht möglich und auch wenn er wusste, dass seine Geschwister zuschauen konnten, war es ihm gerade egal. „Geht ihr Beide ein wenig auf den Spielplatz? Aber so das wir euch sehen können ja?“ Ren und Ran sprangen sofort auf und liefen zu den Klettergerüsten. Unterwegs warfen sie noch den Abfall weg, so wie es Makoto ihnen immer gepredigt hatte.

„Die gehorchen doch ziemlich gut“, stellte Sousuke dann lächelnd fest und zog den Braunhaarigen in einen sanften Kuss. Endlich konnte er ihn küssen, viel zu lange musste er heute schon auf diesen Moment warten und sehr viel länger hätte er das auch nicht mehr ausgehalten, da war er sich mehr als nur sicher. Makoto erwiderte den Kuss nach einem kurzen Moment und schmiegte sich leicht an den Grösseren. Es tat einfach gut bei diesem zu sein und er wollte diesen Augenblick voll auskosten. Er dauerte leider nur viel zu kurz.

„Guck mal Ren, Mako ist verliebt“, rief Ran einmal quer über den Spielplatz und die Beiden lösten sich umgehend voneinander. „Nervensäge“, murrte Sousuke dann tatsächlich leise und bekam von Makoto ein leises Lachen geschenkt. „Das hätte ich dir vorher sagen können“, neckte er ihn dann auch leicht und schon waren die Zwei wieder bei ihnen. „Ey, ihr habt euch lieb wie Mama und Papa oder?“, wollte Ren dann wissen und setzte sich auf Makotos Schoss. „Frag doch nicht so blöd Doofi, siehst du doch. Aber Sousuke? Wenn dir Makoto zu doof wird, dann heiratest du mich ja?“, wollte Ran direkt wissen und musterte den Schwarzhaarigen eindringlich, was diesen wirklich leise auflachen liess. „Versprich es mir Sousuke, sonst wein ich jetzt hier gleich los.“ Sousuke seufzte kurz und zog das Mädchen zu sich. „Also, sollte mir dein Bruder zu doof werden, dann wirst du erst einmal 18 und wir reden drüber okay? Aber jetzt habe ich erstmal nur Interesse an deinem Bruder, ich denke, du kannst das verstehen, du hast ihn ja auch sehr lieb oder?“ Ran nickte bei Sousukes Worten fest und kuschelte sich kurz an den Älteren.

„Ich habe Mako sehr lieb, also kann ich damit leben, dass du ihn auch lieb hast, können wir jetzt noch zu den Fischen? Bitte?“ Der plötzliche Themenwechsel liess Makoto nun auflachen. „Gut, dann haben wir zukünftige Beziehungen ja geklärt und können hier weiter gehen oder?“ Sousuke nickte leicht und wollte eigentlich wieder aufstehen, doch Ran schien sich nicht von ihm lösen zu wollen. „Nimmst du mich auf die Schulter?“, fragte sie dann unschuldig nach und der Schwarzhaarige konnte gar nicht anders als diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen.

Makoto beäugte das ein wenig skeptisch, aber eigentlich war er glücklich darüber, dass Sousuke sich so gut mit seinen Geschwistern verstand, auch wenn sie im Moment eher diesen anhimmelten, als wie sonst ihn, doch damit musste er heute klar kommen. Die Eifersucht war vollkommen fehl am Platz.

„Makoto, komm mal her“, verlangte Sousuke mit einem leichten Grinsen und zückte sein Handy. Dieser hatte mittlerweile Ren auf die Schultern genommen, da dieser ebenfalls ein wenig gequengelt hatte. „Wieso was?“, noch bevor er weiter fragen konnte, hatte Sousuke ihn ein wenig näher gezogen und einen leichten Kuss auf den Mund gedrückt. Dabei schoss er ein Foto, schuldete er Rin ja nach wie vor für jeden Tag eines. „Spinner“, murmelte Makoto leicht verlegen und schon betraten sie das Aquarium und liessen die Kleinen wieder runter. Diese stürmten direkt los und begutachteten die Fische und blieben bei den Pinguinen hängen, versuchten auch deren Gang ein wenig zu imitieren, was Sousuke leise auflachen liess. „Die sind schon süss“, stellte er dann fest und bekam ein leises Murren zu hören. „Eifersüchtig?“, fragte er dann nach und bekam ein erneutes Murren.

Sousuke zog Makoto dann in seine Arme und gab ihm einen innigeren, etwas leidenschaftlicheren Kuss und der Braunhaarige spürte, wie die Beine langsam zu Pudding wurden. „Du bist richtig niedlich, wenn du auf deine Geschwister eifersüchtig bist, aber du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, versprochen“, schnurrte er dann noch ein wenig provozierend und liess den Jüngeren wieder los. „Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig, okay, vielleicht ein wenig“, gab Makoto dann leise zu und lehnte sich leicht an Sousuke. „Brauchst du nicht“, bestätigte der Schwarzhaarige erneut und trommelte die Kleinen dann zusammen.

„Ich denke, wir sind lange genug hier und können jetzt unser Eis geniessen gehen oder?“, fragte Sousuke sicherheitshalber bei Makoto nach und bekam nun ein Nicken seinerseits. „Machen wir auf dem Heimweg, da gibts ne kleine Eisdiele.“ Wie aufs Stichwort standen die Jüngsten bei ihnen und verlangten nach ihrem Eis. Es dauerte gut fünf Minuten bis Makoto erklärt hatte, dass sie dafür erst den Zoo verlassen mussten.

Es dauerte so nicht wirklich lange, bis sie wieder in der Bahn sassen und Makoto sich ein wenig erschöpft an Sousuke lehnte. Die beiden Kinder taten es ihrem Bruder gleich und Sousuke war sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob sie noch fit genug waren um gleich wirklich ein Eis essen zu gehen.

Während der Fahrt nahm er allerdings sein Handy hervor und schickte Rin eine Nachricht. Es wunderte ihn wirklich, dass dieser sich immer noch nicht gemeldet hatte, aber vielleicht hatte er wirklich keine Zeit.

**_Du hast Rin Matsuoka Dateien gesendet_ **

_Ich:_

_Hey du Schnarchnase!_

_Seit wann hältst du es aus mir einen ganzen Tag nicht zu schreiben? Gut, wie du siehst kann ich mich nicht beschweren und ich wurde quasi von der Tachibana Familie adoptiert, gab sogar ein Heiratsversprechen an die kleine Schwester sollte ich Makoto irgendwann langweilig finden, aber ich glaube nicht das dies so schnell passiert. Mich hat es glaub ich wirklich erwischt ..._

Sousuke las seinen Text nochmals durch und fragte sich, wie peinlich er bitte war. Er hatte sich in Makoto verknallt, aber so? Das war ja schrecklich und er war sich ziemlich sicher das Rin ihn dafür aufziehen würde wie sonst was. Doch da musste er durch, er war ja nicht besser als er von den Gefühlen zu Haru erfahren hatte.

„Was machst du da?“, wollte Makoto dann leicht dösig wissen. „Meinen besten Freund fragen, ob er noch lebt, hab von dem heute noch nichts gehört“, gab Sousuke grinsend zur Antwort und gab dem Braunhaarigen ein Zeichen, das sie hier gleich raus mussten.

„Ich glaube, ich bring die Beiden nach Hause, die sind hier auch voll weggedöst. Wir verschieben das Eisessen einfach oder?“

Sousuke seufzte kurz auf. Er wollte eigentlich noch Zeit mit Makoto verbringen, aber dafür, dass dieser heute eigentlich gar nicht konnte, hatte er wirklich viel Zeit mit ihm verbracht. „Tut mir leid, wir sehen uns morgen okay?“ Makoto lächelte leicht und strich dem Schwarzhaarigen leicht über die Wange und gab ihm einen leichten Kuss. „Na gut, soll ich dir nicht helfen die Beiden nach Hause zu bringen?“, fragte der Ältere dann lächelnd nach und bekam ein leichtes Kopfschütteln zur Antwort. „Das kriegen wir noch hin, ich darf meinen Eltern vermutlich eh erklären, wo wir waren und die Beiden werden eh nur von dir reden, was weitere Erklärungen zur Folge haben wird, ich erspare dir das heute“, gab Makoto dann leicht Grinsen von sich und hatte schon zwei quengelnde Kinder an der Hand.

„Na gut, wenn du meinst, du schreibst mir aber später ja?“ Makoto nickte direkt und wurde nun von Sousuke geküsst.

Der Schwarzhaarige machte sich dann auf den Weg zurück in die Samezuka und schmiss sich dort erstmal auf Rins Bett. Er würde mit diesem eindeutig noch sprechen müssen, Im Moment bevorzugte er dieses Bett eindeutig. Nach ein paar Minuten zog er sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und hatte nun eine Reaktion seines Kumpels. Wobei eine war noch gut, der Kerl spamte ihn regelrecht zu und als er die Nachrichten checkte, war ihm klar wieso er den Tag über nichts hörte. Rin hatte einfach kein Internet.

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_ALTER, WER HAT DIESE FOTOS GEMACHT???_

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Scheiss Internet ..._

_Trotzdem, du hast die Fotos nicht gemacht, also wer?_

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Es ist echt Kacke, wenn man Null Empfang hat und neugierig ist ..._

_Ich hoffe ja, du geniesst den Rinfreien Tag ..._

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Okay ... Familienausflug? Heiratsversprechen? Was geht bei dir??? Du weisst, dass die Beiden den Mund nicht halten können und du nun in der Familie Tachibana Gespräch Nummer 1 sein wirst? Ausserdem du scheinst echt verknallt zu sein, findest du es nicht bald an der Zeit ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen?_

_Ich:_

_Irgendwie habe ich dich vermisst aber wenn ich jetzt deine Nachrichten lese dann doch nicht ..._

_Die Fotos hat Makoto gemacht, das eine mit meinem Handy, das andere hat er gemacht und mir geschickt. Und hey, wir sind ne süsse Familie oder? Mir ist bewusst, dass es nun kein Geheimnis mehr sein wird und ja ich sollte mit ihm reden, gibst du mir nen Tipp wie?_

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Uff~_

_Du willst von mir Tipps? Am besten ein ruhiger Ort, ich meine, man sieht dir an, dass du verknallt bist und ich denke, er merkt das auch und ihr werdet ein glücklich verliebtes Paar, weil sonst muss ich dich töten. Also krieg das hin, je schneller umso besser, klar?_

_Ich:_

_Du bist ne richtige Hilfe weisst du das? Ich klär das morgen mit ihm, irgendwie. Ich geh glaub nun was Essen und dann Pennen, der Tag mit zwei Kindern zu verbringen ist anstrengender als ich gedacht habe._

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Alleine das du freiwillig mit Kindern den Tag verbringst, zeigt das er dir was bedeutet. Du bekommst das hin, ich glaub an dich._

Sousuke seufzte leise auf und holte sich dann was zu essen, er musste wirklich mit Makoto reden, aber genau davor hatte er irgendwie Angst. Er hatte ihn ja nur indirekt belogen, hatte er ihm ja gesagt, was es mit den Fotos auf sich hatte, zumindest teilweise, aber darum würde er sich morgen mehr Gedanken machen.

_Ich:_

_Hey Makoto, ich hau mich hin, der Tag war anstrengender als erwartet, aber er war super schön._

_Schlaf später gut, freu mich auf Morgen_


	10. Tag 9

Sousuke wartete eine Antwort gar nicht erst ab. Er schlief einfach ein. Die Tage schlauchten ihn tatsächlich mehr, als wenn er einfach nur trainierte. Was er gerne mit Makoto tun würde, aber dafür musste dieser einfach die komplette Wahrheit erfahren und er hoffte wirklich, dass der Kerl nicht ganz so nachtragend wie ein Rin sein würde.

Der Schwarzhaarige wurde ausnahmsweise nicht durch sein Handy geweckt, sondern durch einen Momo der quasi auf ihn drauf sprang.

„Sou, könntest du mal aufstehen? Es ist schon fast 12“, moserte der Kleinere und bekam erst nach gefühlt 10 Minuten eine Regung des Älteren. „Und wieso lässt du mich nicht einfach schlafen? Moment, es ist fast 12?“ Fast ein wenig geschockt warf Sousuke den Rothaarigen von sich und angelte nach seinem Handy. Tatsache. Es war schon Mittag und sein Handy schien explodieren zu wollen vor lauter Nachrichten ...

Hatten die alle kein Leben? Wobei er mit alle eindeutig Rin meinte.

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Ey Schnarchnase hast du Makoto schon geschrieben? Falls nicht, es wird Zeit~_

_Er hat Haru nämlich geschrieben, dass er sich volle Kanne verknallt hat, zwar nicht in wen, aber wir wissen Beide das du der Glückliche bist!_

Das war ja super. Wieso musste Rin ihn damit wecken? Okay, es war Momo der ihn weckte, aber die Nachricht hätte Rin sich auch sparen können.

  


_Ich:_

_Du hast die Fotos Haru noch nicht gezeigt? Dann wüsste der Idiot auch, in wen sich Makoto verknallt hat und wann hätte ich bitte mit ihm reden sollen? Nachdem ich mit dir schrieb, hab ich gegessen und bin eingepennt ..._  


Manchmal zweifelte er wirklich an der Intelligenz seines besten Freundes. „Könntest du mal auf mich reagieren und nicht nur auf dein Handy starren?“, meckerte Momo direkt los und versuchte an das besagte Handy zu kommen, allerdings war Sousuke schneller, was nichts daran änderte, dass Momo einen Blick aufs Display erhaschen konnte. „Du hast ein Bild von Tachibana und dir auf dem Handy? Du bist voll verknallt. Dass ich das mal erleben darf, das muss ich gleich Ai erzählen~“ Momo war schon im Begriff aufzuspringen und das Zimmer zu verlassen, als er von Sousuke am Kragen gepackt und somit zurück gehalten wurde. „Wage es irgendjemandem davon zu erzählen und du erlebst die nächsten Fünf Minuten nicht mehr“, knurrte der Ältere gefährlich und Momo blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu nicken. „Aber ist doch was Schönes?“, fragte er leise nach und es war deutlich zu hören, dass er es wirklich gerne rum erzählen würde. „Wir sind aber nicht zusammen und bevor wir das nicht sind, wird gar nichts rum erzählt, verstanden?“ Momo ergab sich seufzend und liess sich neben Sousuke aufs Bett fallen. „Hast du vor es zu ändern? Oder lebst du dein Leben als Dauersingle weiter?“ Der Ältere grinste leicht bei der Frage und schubste Momo aus dem Bett. Er war eindeutig der Falsche um sich neben ihn zu legen. „Ich habe es vor zu ändern, aber davor sollte ich mal reinen Wein einschenken und da ich so super mit Menschen kann, wird das bestimmt in einem Desaster enden“, kam dann ein wenig genervter die Antwort und ein Murren vom Fussboden. „Kein Grund mich aus dem Bett zu werfen, du Arsch.“

Gerade als Sousuke auf die Worte antworten wollte, surrte sein Handy erneut. Da war ja was und er hatte auch noch nicht auf jede Nachricht geantwortet. Verfluchter Momo.

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Bin ich wahnsinnig? Das beichtet ihr ihm schön selbst, als wenn ich ihm eure Knutschfotos zeigen würde. Alter ..._

_Ich lenke ihn heute sowieso damit ab, indem wir den letzten Tag mit meiner Gastfamilie verbringen, aber ich denke, ihr bekommt morgen sogar von einem Haru einen Fragenkatalog, solltet ihr zusammen am Flughafen auftauchen._

_Ich:_

_Sollten passt ... Ich werde nachher mit ihm sprechen, versprochen. Erst einmal muss ich son rothaariges Insekt loswerden_  


_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Grüss Momo von mir :P_

Er würde einen Scheissdreck machen. Momo konnte froh sein, wenn er jede weitere Minute in seinem Zimmer überlebte. Vielleicht klappte pure Ignoranz besser, als auf seine Sticheleien einzugehen? Ein Versuch war es wert. Lieber checkte er die weiteren Nachrichten.

_Nagisa Hazuki:_

_SOUUUUUULEIN~_

_Kommst du morgen mit Haru und Rin abholen? Dann kannst du mit uns fahren!_

Woher zum Teufel hatte Hazuki seine Nummer? Natürlich würde er auch an den Flughafen fahren, aber ob mit den Jungs oder alleine würde sich heute im Laufe des Tages festlegen. Immerhin stand das Gespräch noch aus und ein wenig Angst bekam er mittlerweile durchaus. Doch beschloss er Hazuki einfach zu ignorieren. Klappte bei Rin ja meistens auch ganz gut.

_Sexy Mako~:_

_Guten Morgen, ich hoffe, du hast gut geschlafen? ^^_

_Die Kids waren total fertig, die haben es nicht einmal mehr hinbekommen unsern Eltern von dem Ausflug zu erzählen und heute Morgen habe ich erst einmal dafür gesorgt, dass es so bleibt. Bei Ran war es sogar ziemlich einfach, ich musste nur sagen das Sousuke das Versprechen sonst auflöst, der Kleinen hast du wirklich den Kopf verdreht ^^_

  


_Ich:_

_Guten Morgen ^^_

_Der Tag hat mich auch geschafft, wurde eben von Momo geweckt sonst hätte ich vermutlich noch ewig geschlafen ..._

_Ich habe also nur der Kleinen den Kopf verdreht? Dann habe ich leider was falsch gemacht, mein Ziel war eigentlich der grosse Bruder ;-)_  


So würde das bestimmt etwas mit ihrem Gespräch, wenn er jetzt schon wieder flirtete, aber Makoto machte es ihm auch so einfach und er fand es unglaublich süss wie dieser mit der Situation im Allgemeinen umging. Vielleicht sollte er es doch einfach lassen wie es war? Es schadete ja niemandem, im Gegenteil. „ALTER SOUSUKE! Ich rede seit gefühlt ner Stunde mit dir und du starrst nur auf dein fucking Handy ...“ Sousuke blickte in die Richtung der nervtötenden Stimme und gab Momo erst einmal eine Kopfnuss. „Übertreib, sind gerade Mal fünf Minuten vergangen und ich frag mich wirklich, was Ai an dir findet. Du bist grad so hammerhart nervtötend.“ Momo knurrte nur leise und rieb sich seinen Kopf, setzte sich dann auf die Bettkante neben seinen Kumpel und musterte ihn kurz.

„Wann redest du mit ihm? Du weisst, dass du es tun musst? Spätestens Rin wird dich sonst verpetzen und das käme sicherlich ziemlich mies an“ Sousuke nickte leicht und liess sich wieder ins Bett fallen. Ja das wusste er selbst, nur er hatte einfach keine Lust.

_Sexy Mako~:_

_^///^ <\- So ist mein Gesicht grade du Arsch ..._

_Warne mich doch vor, wenn du sowas von dir gibst. Können wir später das Eis essen nachholen? Ohne die beiden Kleinen versteht sich?_

Sousuke grinste leicht bei der Nachricht und hatte Momo schon wieder komplett vergessen. Immerhin wollte sich Makoto mit ihm treffen und ihr Date von gestern so gesehen fortführen und was eignete sich besser als etwas zu gestehen als ein Date im Eiscafé? Richtig, nichts.

  


_Ich:_

_Wenn ich dich vorwarnen würde, wäre es eindeutig weniger witzig findest du nicht auch? Aber wir können uns sehr gerne später zu einem Eis treffen. Dann hab ich auch Ruhe vor dem nervigen Insekt das mich hier belagert._

_Sagen wir 15 Uhr?_  


_Sexy Mako~:_

_Du bist ein Idiot~_

_15 Uhr klingt super, aber 16 Uhr klingt noch besser, vorher komme ich hier nicht weg._

_Ich schick dir die Adresse der Eisdiele ok?_

  


_Ich:_

_Also geh ich trotzdem um 15 Uhr aus dem Haus, weil ich sonst bestimmt zu spät komme :P_

_Wir sehen uns dann nachher, ich freu mich ^^_  


Sousuke packte das Handy dann wieder zur Seite und seufzte kurz auf. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm das er nicht mehr so viele Stunden hatte, um sich mental darauf vorzubereiten und das Momo immer noch hier rumgammelte, machte die Sache jetzt auch nicht unbedingt besser. „Sou? Ich kann auch mit einer Wand reden, da kann ich mir die Antworten wenigstens drauf schreiben ...“ Sousuke stand ohne ein weiteres Wort auf und zog Momo quasi am Kragen mit sich. Was nicht ohne Protest vonstatten ging. „Wo willst du mit mir hin?“, wollte der Jüngere wissen und wurde keine paar Minuten später in den Pool geworfen.

„Wir trainieren“, stellte Sousuke dann relativ kühl fest, als er sich begann auszuziehen und es wunderte Momo nicht einmal, dass dieser seine Badehose trug. „Wow, turnt Tachibana bestimmt voll an, wenn du dich so vor ihm ausziehst...“, stichelte er dann mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen und bekam die Quittung direkt zu spüren. Sousuke sprang praktisch auf ihn drauf. „Nicht so frech. Ich vermisse das Training, es wird wirklich Zeit, dass ich ehrlich bin und dann vielleicht mit ihm trainieren kann.“

Momo musste bei den Worten leise auflachen, was ihm einen weiteren bösen Blick einbrachte. „Was?“, fragte Sousuke noch ein wenig harsch nach. „Du klingst grad voll wie ein verliebtes Mädchen, nichts weiter“, gab dieser beinahe glucksend zur Antwort. „Und du bist eins oder wie? Aber da du dumme Sprüche reissen kannst, bist du offensichtlich nicht ausgelastet. Wir machen ein Wettschwimmen, netterweise in deiner Disziplin. Zehn Bahnen, wer zuerst fertig ist, gewinnt, alles klar?“ Momo seufzte leise auf und kletterte kurz aus dem Becken. „Wenn ich vorher meine Klamotten ausziehen darf, damit wenigstens gleiche Verhältnisse bestehen, klar.“ Während er die Worte sprach, zog er sich sein Shirt bereits über den Kopf und die Hose von den Beinen, natürlich hatte auch er die Badehose bereits an. Mit einem breiten Grinsen sprang er wieder ins Wasser und nahm neben Sousuke die Startposition ein. „Ich muss dich aber warnen, ich wurde besser, sehr viel besser.“ Der Ältere grinste leicht und zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. „Laber nicht beweise es mir, auf Drei. Eins, Zwei, Drei!“

Kraftvoll stiessen die Beiden sich vom Beckenrand ab und zogen ihre Bahnen. Sousuke merkte durchaus das Momo sich verbessert hatte und es nicht mehr ganz so leicht war mit ihm mitzuhalten, aber wusste er auch, dass dieser immer gegen Ende ein wenig überheblich wurde und seine Chance dann kommen würde. Und tatsächlich hatte Momo in der n eunten Bahn schon ziemlich guten Vorsprung herausgeholt und wollte seine Kräfte ein wenig schonen, was Sousuke natürlich merkte und seinerseits ziemlich aufdrehte. Bei der Wende in die zehnte Bahn überholte der Schwarzhaarige den Jüngeren und es wurde noch ein enges Kopf an Kopfrennen, welches am Ende doch Momo für sich entschied. „Gut gemacht“, lobte Sousuke den Kleineren und kletterte aus dem Becken. „Ein Lob von dir?“, fragte dieser schon fast entgeistert nach und liess sich noch ein wenig auf dem Rücken treiben.

„Wieso nicht? Du hast hart trainiert, aber gewöhne dir diese Überheblichkeit ab, Makoto hätte dich fertig gemacht“, entgegnete Sousuke dann fies grinsend und schnappte sich eines der Handtücher, welche in der Halle rumlagen. „Ach stimmt ja ... Dein Freund ist ja Rückenschwimmer“, stellte Momo dann leicht schmunzelnd fest und folgte Sousuke nun doch aus dem Wasser. „Er ist immer noch nicht mein Freund, aber ja und ich wollte sehen, ob du ihm das Wasser reichen kannst.“ Der Ältere warf dem Rothaarigen ein Handtuch zu und sammelte seine Klamotten wieder ein. „Schon genug trainiert?“

Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte einmal mehr mit den Schultern. „Ich musste eben ein wenig Druck abbauen ... Geht mir schon besser und ich hoffe, ich verkacke das Gespräch gleich nicht. Deswegen leg ich mich jetzt noch ne Stunde hin und hoffe ich komme komplett runter. Wir sehen uns.“ Ohne ein weiteres Wort verliess Sousuke das Schwimmbad und legte sich im Zimmer tatsächlich nochmals hin.

Als er gegen 14 Uhr wieder aufwachte, blinkte sein Handy einmal mehr in allen Farben. Einmal hatte Makoto ihm den Standpunkt geschickt, worauf er sich eben bedankte und dann beschloss er Momo zu töten. Eindeutig.

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Momo hat dich besiegt?_

_Der feiert sich total ab deswegen, aber er vermutet, dass du nachgelassen hast, weil du nur noch an Tachibana denkst~_

  


_Ich:_

_Alter ..._

_Ja ich hab mit ihm ein Wettschwimmen gemacht in SEINER Disziplin. Ich habe ihm aber auch gesagt, dass ich sehen wollte, wie er sich schlägt und habe ihm einmal mehr sagen müssen, dass seine Überheblichkeit gegen Ende irgendwann tödlich endet und wir wissen genau welche Meisterschaften nach den Ferien anstehen und WER sein Gegner sein wird?_  


_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Du willst mir jetzt nicht ernsthaft sagen, dass du Momo auf seine Fitness testest, um herauszufinden, ob er gegen Makoto eine Chance hat oder nicht. Dafür kenne ich dich jetzt eindeutig zu lange. Falls du aber eine Antwort darauf haben willst. Die Beiden sind sich ebenbürtig._

  


_Ich:_

_Fuck ..._

_Ja okay, ich hatte die Option ihn zu verprügeln oder gegen ihn zu schwimmen, da ich mir keine weitere Verwarnung erlauben kann, habe ich das Schwimmen vorgezogen. Beim Schmetterling hätte er aber keine Chance gehabt, und wenn ich aufgewärmt gewesen wäre, hätte ich ihn auch so fertig gemacht._  


_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Bestimmt ..._

_Momo muss noch viel lernen, aber hast du im Moment nicht andere Sorgen? Oder versuchst du tatsächlich, dich mit Momo abzulenken? Das sieht dir nicht ähnlich Sou._

  


_Ich:_

_Er ging mir auf den Sack okay?_

_Und nein ich versuche mich nicht mit ihm abzulenken, sondern einfach Zeit totzuschlagen. Das Treffen ist um 16 Uhr und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie es verlaufen wird... Der wird sauer sein._  


_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Du kannst es ihm nicht verdenken sollte es so sein, aber Sou, selbst wenn er sauer ist, gib ihm einfach Zeit. Wenn er dich mag, erkennt er durchaus, dass du einfach ein Idiot bist und es nicht besser wusstest. Du kannst eigentlich nur gewinnen._

_Muss dann auch wieder, wir grillen gleich und bevor Haru Bruderschaft mit meinem Gastvater trinkt, muss ich glaube ich einschreiten._

_Erstatte heute Abend Bericht okay?_

  


_Ich:_

_Liebevoll wie immer ... Danke._

_Und ja mach ich, also die Zeit geben sollte er sauer sein, ich hoffe, ihr kommt morgen nicht in einen Kriegsschauplatz zurück ..._

_Guten Hunger euch und ich werde dir schreiben, sobald er mich erledigt hat :P_  


Rin war ihm eine wirklich grosse Hilfe. Der rechnete also auch damit, dass Makoto sauer wurde. Da hatte er ja ein wirklich super Gespräch vor sich und wahrscheinlich einen super tollen schönen Abend. Nicht.

Nichts desto trotz machte er sich langsam aber sicher fertig und verliess die Samezuka. Unterwegs holte er sich noch was zu essen. Ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass er gleich ein Eis essen würde, aber da er den ganzen Tag noch nichts zwischen die Kiemen bekommen hatte, fand er es doch sehr praktisch, vorher noch was zu futtern.

So war er auch viel zu früh an ihrem Treffpunkt und da Makotos Lieblingseisdiele am Strand war, setzte er sich einmal mehr auf die Bänke vor dem Laden.

So döste er auch wieder leicht ein und erschrak beinahe zu Tode, als er plötzlich von hinten umarmt wurde und es war nur seiner schnellen Auffassungsgabe zu verdanken, dass er Makoto eben keine reingehauen hatte. „Tu das nie wieder“, murrte er dann leise und bekam einen leicht irritierten Blick des etwas Jüngeren. „Was bist du denn so nervös?“, wollte dieser sogleich wissen und setzte sich neben den Schwarzhaarigen auf die Bank.

Er seufzte leise auf und blickte in die wunderbar grünen Augen seines Gegenübers. „Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass du auf einmal so mutig bist und mich quasi überfällst“, schnurrte er dann leicht grinsend und hauchte ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen, tadelte sich innerlich allerdings selbst für diesen Schritt. Erst sollte er mit ihm reden ...

So löste er sich dann auch langsam von dem Jüngeren und schaute ihm in die Augen. Das war schwerer als er sich vorgenommen hatte.

„Ist was?“, fragte dieser nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit nach und bekam selbst ein leicht mulmiges Gefühl im Magen. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht.

„Ich muss dir leider was gestehen, und da ich es absolut nicht mit Menschen kann, werde ich es mir jetzt vermutlich mit dir auch komplett versauen und Rin hatte wieder recht, was mich gleich noch mehr aufregen wird...“ Makoto war nun sichtlich verwirrt. Was wollte er ihm bitte gestehen? Doch schien es Sousuke ziemlich wichtig zu sein.

„Ich finde, die Tage konntest du ziemlich gut mit mir oder nennst du das etwa nicht gut mit Menschen können?“ Sousuke schüttelte leicht den Kopf und strich sich kurz durchs Haar.

„Hast du dich wirklich nicht gewundert, wieso ich ausgerechnet dich fragte wegen dem Arztbesuch? Momo oder Ai wären da doch eindeutig einfacher gewesen ...“ Makoto lächelte leicht und streckte sich kurz, ehe er sich an die Bank lehnte. „Ich dachte, weil Rin das eine gute Idee fand?“, stellte er dann die Gegenfrage und erntete ein weiteres aufseufzen. „Ja, es war seine Idee ... Okay, ich mach es kurz und schmerzlos und nehme es wie ein Mann, wenn du mich gleich hasst. Du darfst mir auch eine reinhauen oder gar zwei, wenn es dir dann besser geht, aber bevor ich es mir verkacke ...“, er beendete den Satz nicht sondern zog Makoto nochmals zu sich und gab ihm einen überaus sanften Kuss. „Du musst wissen, dass ich dich wirklich sehr gerne mag und ich das vorher nicht ahnen konnte ja ...“

Makotos Blick wurde immer verwirrter und langsam wusste er nicht mehr, was eigentlich los war, aber es schien wohl nicht sonderlich positiv zu werden und allein bei der Vorahnung löste er sich dann ein klein wenig. „Okay, was ist los?“

Sousuke streckte sich leicht und suchte offensichtlich nach den richtigen Worten. Er wollte Makoto jetzt nicht verletzen, zumal er seine Worte eben wirklich ernst gemeint hatte. „Also, Rin war der Meinung ich sollte die Zeit ohne ihn nicht alleine verbringen und mich doch mit euch anfreunden, weil wir in Zukunft eh mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen würden. Meine Lust dazu hielt sich in Grenzen, also packte er mich an meinem Ehrgeiz ...“ Sousuke unterbrach sich selbst kurz und strich sich durchs Haar. „Wir haben gewettet ... Es ging darum, dass er mir nicht zutraute mit dir genauso viel Spass in den zehn Tagen zu haben wie er mit Haru. Dabei ging es alleine um mich, also nicht das Haru da auch hineingezogen wurde ja. Das war eigentlich der Grund, wieso ich dir schrieb. Bevor ich dich kannte, dachte ich, dass du ein stiller schüchterner Kerl bist und ging absolut nicht davon aus, dass wir uns so gut verstehen. Ich habe dir ja auch gesagt das ich Rin ärgern will mit den Fotos, was auch stimmte, aber sie gehörten auch zur Wette. Er wollte Beweise, dass ich auch wirklich den Tag mit dir verbringe“, fügte er dann zu seiner vorangegangenen Erklärung noch an.

Er wagte es gerade nicht wirklich zu Makoto zu schauen, die Enttäuschung in dessen Augen wollte er nun wirklich nicht sehen. Doch dieser lächelte leicht. Er sah doch das es Sousuke ernst war und spürte das auch, da war ihm das wie und warum eigentlich egal, doch ein wenig bestrafen musste er ihn wohl schon.

„Also ist das alles gar nicht echt und du hättest mich abgesägt, nachdem Rin wiedergekommen wäre?“, wollte er dann direkt wissen und Sousuke schluckte einmal hart. „Nein, also, ich weiss es nicht. Wie gesagt, ich wusste ja nicht, dass wir uns so gut verstehen würden ... Nach dem jetzigen Stand würde ich eher Rin in die Wüste schicken als dich“, antwortete er dann ehrlich und blickte nun doch hoch in Makotos Gesicht.

Das Lächeln war verschwunden, wollte er ihn durchaus ein wenig auf die Folter spannen und dies auch die Nacht durchziehen. So einfach wollte er es ihm dann doch nicht machen. „Okay ... Ich, das ist schon und was denkst du, wie ich da jetzt reagieren soll?“, fragte er dann doch ein wenig leiser nach und stand langsam auf. „Reagiere, wie du es für richtig hältst und ich kann voll verstehen, wenn du kein Bock mehr hast, jetzt hier zu bleiben oder überhaupt Zeit mit mir zu verbringen, aber ich meinte das eben ernst, ich mag dich.“ Sousuke blickte zu dem Jüngeren hoch und bekam ein leichtes Nicken zur Antwort.

„Okay, ich denke du verstehst, wenn ich darüber erst einmal nachdenken muss, gib mir eine Nacht um mich ein wenig zu sortieren.“ Nun war es an Sousuke zu nicken und auch er stand nun langsam auf. Zwar wusste er nicht ob Makoto dies gerade wollte, aber er nahm ihn kurz in den Arm und drückte ihn an sich. „Es ist das Mindeste was ich tun kann, dir soviel Zeit zu geben, wie du willst, ich fände es natürlich schön wenn wir von einer Nicht vorhandenen Freundschaft zu mehr werden.“ Er musste es so ausdrücken. Sie waren nie Freunde und seine eigenen Gefühle sagten ihm, dass er nie nur ein Freund in Makoto sehen würde. Der Kleinere erwiderte die Umarmung leicht und es fiel ihm schwer nicht einfach nachzugeben, aber da musste Sousuke jetzt durch. Er wollte ihn ja auch nicht als Freund, sondern als richtig festen Freund und daher konnte die Wortwahl des Älteren durchaus verstehen.

Er löste sich dann allerdings von ihm und lächelte ihn nochmals zaghaft an, ehe er sich umdrehte und verabschiedete. „Ich geh dann mal, ich melde mich bei dir, okay?“ Sousuke nickte lediglich und liess den Kleineren dann auch gehen. Ihn aufhalten wäre vermutlich falsch gewesen und hätte diesen bedrängt, daher musste er diese Pille nun einfach schlucken. Er liess sich wieder auf die Bank zurückfallen und schloss die Augen für einen Moment. Das war alles einfach nur Scheisse. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er letzten Endes da lag, bis er doch entschied zurück in die Samezuka zu fahren und dort seinen Frust einfach weg zu schwimmen. Erst zum Abendessen tauchte er aus der Schwimmhalle auf und seine Aura hielt sogar Momo von ihm fern.

Zurück in seinem Zimmer schaute er auch das erste Mal wieder auf sein Handy seit er von dem Treffen zurück gekommen war und hätte es am liebsten gegen die Wand geworfen. Dieser Hazuki...

_Nagisa Hazuki:_

_Fährst du nun morgen mit uns oder nicht?_

  


_Ich:_

_Bevor ich mit dir in einen Zug steige der überfüllt wie sonst was sein wird, werfe ich mich lieber vor diesen. Antwort genug?_  


_Nagisa Hazuki:_

_Ein einfaches Nein hätte es auch getan :P_

_Hoffe Makolein hebt deine Laune morgen ein wenig, nicht das Rin direkt wieder nach Australien abhaut._

  


_Ich:_

_Der kann von mir aus da unten bleiben und Korallen zählen zusammen mit Nanase._  


_Nagisa Hazuki:_

_Ich denke, ich lasse dich jetzt in Ruhe, dann sehen wir uns morgen am Flughafen ^^_

Am liebsten hätte er Hazuki wirklich erwürgt. Seine Laune wurde direkt noch mieser, sofern das überhaupt möglich war und wenn das nicht alles gewesen wäre, setzte spätestens Rin jetzt noch eins obendrauf.

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Wo bleibt denn das Foto~_

Ein Knurren verliess Sousukes Kehle und ohne zu zögern, machte er ein Foto von seinem Mittelfinger und sendete dies an Rin.

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Scheint nicht so super gelaufen zu sein was?_

  


_Ich:_

_Geh mir nicht auf die Eier oder ich bewerfe dich morgen am Flughafen mit welchen ..._  


_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Was hat er gesagt?_

  


_Ich:_

_Das er eine Nacht drüber nachdenken mag und sich dann bei mir meldet. Was super witzig wird morgen ne. Ich überlege mir schon mal einen Grund für Nanase, wieso die Stimmung so angespannt sein wird. Apropos, hast DU Penner Hazuki meine Nummer gegeben?_  


_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Hey drüber nachdenken ist immerhin ein Anfang und er hat nicht direkt gesagt, dass du ihm gestohlen bleiben kannst. Werte ich ziemlich positiv._

_Und ehm kann sein?_

_Ich:_

_War das jetzt ne Frage?!?!_

_Alter, du sollst mich fragen, wenn du meine Nummer weiter gibst, ich hatte heute gefühlt 1000 Nachrichten von dem kleinen Zwerg -.-_

_Und ja, ich hoffe das Beste. Die Umarmung zum Abschied hat er auch nicht komplett abgelehnt, werte ich auch mal als positiv._  


_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Wird schon, Makoto ist eigentlich nicht nachtragend, und wenn du nicht ganz ein Eisklotz warst, merkt auch er das du es durchaus ernst meintest die Tage, ansonsten zeige ich ihm unsere Chatverläufe :P_

_Also Kopf hoch._

  
  


_Ich:_

_Die zeigst du ihm bitte nur, wenn gar nichts mehr zu retten ist._

_Ich ermahne dich übrigens jetzt offiziell, gibst du noch einmal ungefragt meine Nummer weiter, ertränke ich dich im Pool!_  


_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Ich habs doch kapiert ..._

_Ich wüsste auch nicht, wem ich deine Nummer noch geben sollte ausser Haru und ich glaube, der will sie nicht :P_

  


_Ich:_

_Hoffentlich, ich trete dich persönlich ins Flugzeug zurück, solltest du noch eine Aktion bringen in den paar Stunden, in denen wir uns jetzt nicht sehen._  


_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Ich hab dich auch lieb <3_

_Haru und ich gehen gleich pennen und dann nerven wir euch morgen wieder in aller Frische und LIVE in Farbe!!!_

  


_Ich:_

_Alter, kannst du nicht einfach da unten bleiben? Du gehst mir jetzt schon auf den Sack._  


_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Rat mal, wie sehr ich dir auf den Sack gehen werde wenn ich wieder da bin. Ich will dann jedes klitze kleine Detail von deiner Woche genaustens erzählt bekommen, und wenn du dich weigerst, erzähle ICH DIR jedes noch zu kleine Detail._

  


_Ich:_

_Ich habe noch nie so sehr gehofft, dass ein Flugzeug abstürzt wie in diesem Moment ..._

_Du glaubst ja nun nicht wirklich, dass ich dir über meine Woche auch nur irgendetwas erzähle, was du nicht schon weisst?_

_Träum weiter._  


_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Sehen wir dann, du weisst, wie hartnäckig ich sein kann :P_

_Wir sehen uns morgen_

Sousuke beschloss nicht weiter auf diese Konversation zu antworten und packte sein Handy auf die Seite. Da seine Laune sowieso schon ziemlich mies war, schaltete er es auch auf lautlos. Er hatte die Vermutung, dass er die nächste Person die ihm schrieb komplett auseinander nehmen würde. Bevor er sich allerdings zum schlafen hinlegte, stellte er sich noch den Wecker. Er sollte ja wirklich pünktlich sein Morgen, auch wenn er alleine fahren würde. Rin würde ihm vermutlich den Arsch aufreissen, sollte er nicht am Flughafen sein. Jetzt allerdings legte er sich erst einmal schlafen und hoffte das sich dies morgen mit Makoto noch klärte, bevor die Idioten zurück kamen.


	11. Tag 10

Wirklich viel geschlafen hatte Sousuke die Nacht nicht. Immer wieder wurde er wach und starrte sein Handy an, unterdrückte dabei den Drang auf dieses zu schauen in der Hoffnung das Makoto ihm vielleicht noch geschrieben hatte.

Es war spätestens jetzt amtlich. Er hatte sich nicht nur verknallt, sondern wirklich in den Kerl verliebt ...

Dementsprechend gerädert stand er am Morgen auf und ein Blick in den Spiegel liess ihn sich fragen, ob er nicht vielleicht doch aus dem Leichenschauhaus abgehauen war und nun als Zombie über die Erde wandelte. So schlecht gepennt hatte er wirklich seit Jahren nicht mehr und ihm war mitten in der Nacht noch eingefallen, dass er Makoto nur die halbe Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Er musste ihm später noch unbedingt sagen, dass er gar nicht verletzt war. Zwar hatte er dies angedeutet, aber ausgesprochen hatte er diese kleine Tatsache nicht.

Sein Weg führte ihn dann erst einmal ins Bad und eine ausgiebige Dusche später sah er auch schon nicht mehr aus wie von den Toten auferstanden.

„Ey Sou~ gleich Training?“ Angesprochener hatte gerade einmal die Shorts wieder über die Hüfte gezogen und seufzte entnervt auf. Momo hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. „Ich gebe dir jetzt genau 10 Sekunden, bevor ich mich umdrehe und dich in der Dusche ertränke.“

Doch anstatt Momo sich aus dem Raum entfernte, schlang er seine Arme um den Grösseren und legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Rücken. „Lass deine Laune bitte nicht an mir aus, ich kann nichts dafür, dass du Mist gebaut hast ja? Und ganz ehrlich? So wie du die Tage gewirkt hast, wäre Tachibana dumm wenn er nicht bemerkt hätte, dass du ihn wirklich magst. Also lass uns jetzt ne Runde schwimmen.“ Sousuke unterdrückte ein Knurren und erst recht den Drang Momo wirklich in der Dusche zu ertränken. „Ich gebe dir weitere 10 Sekunden um mich wieder los zu lassen. Zumal ich keine Zeit habe, um mit dir zu schwimmen, ich frühstücke gleich etwas und dann mach ich mich auch schon auf den Weg. Ich will ungern im gleichen Zug sitzen wie die andern Jungs“, gab er dann murrend von sich und Momo liess ihn tatsächlich los. Was definitiv besser für diesen war.

„Na gut, aber das wird schon, wer könnte dich Brummelkopf nicht mögen~“ Momo grinste breit, als er die Duschräume verliess, und hatte wirklich Glück. Sousuke hatte tatsächlich sein Duschgel genommen und ihm hinterhergeworfen. „Affe“, knurrte er noch in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und verliess die Duschen ebenfalls. Wieder in seinem Zimmer angekommen zog er sich erst einmal an und ging dann Frühstücken. Irgendwie musste er ja den Tag überstehen. Genauer gesagt den Tag und Rin...

Als er vom Frühstück wiederkam, blinkte sein Handy schon und eher widerwillig griff er danach. Der Einzige, der es wagte, ihn so früh anzuschreiben war Rin.

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Guten Morgen Schlafmütze~_

_Wir sind auf dem Weg zum Flughafen, wir sehen uns dann in ein paar Stunden und ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du das mit Makoto vorher klärst. Haru ist gut drauf und ich habe keinen Bock, dass seine Stimmung nachher flöten geht._

  


_Ich:_

_Seit wann interessiert mich ob Nanase gut drauf ist oder nicht? Genauer gesagt ist mir die Laune deines Lovers genauso egal, wie wenn ein Peruaner Panflöte spielt. Sei froh, wenn ich auf dem Weg zum Flughafen niemanden aus versehen töte._

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Ich glaube, Makoto hat sich noch nicht gemeldet._

_Hm, okay, beherrsche dich einfach IRGENDWIE und lass die armen Menschen am leben, sie haben dir nichts getan ausser das sie existieren und diesen Grund habe ich dir vor Jahren schon ausgeredet._

_Ich:_

_Ich habe mich soeben umentschieden. Ich werde einfach DICH töten. Also richte Nanase aus, dass er besser ein Auge auf dich hat. Sobald er dich aus den Augen lässt, zertrete ich dich wie eine kleine Ameise oder aber ertränke dich in dem kleinen Brunnen im Flughafen._

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Hahahahaha das hast du schon mal versucht und bist kläglich daran gescheitert, erinnerst du dich?_

_Ich:_

_Damals waren wir aber noch sehr viel Kleiner und ich wollte damals schon verhindern, dass du nach Australien abhaust und gescheitert bin ich nur wegen meines Vaters, der mir zwar sagte, dass ich dafür noch nicht belangt werden kann, aber die Idee nicht sehr gut ist._

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Stimmt, du hast heute eindeutig mehr Muskeln, aber du wüsstest sowieso nicht, was ohne mich machen. Daher glaube ich das ich ziemlich sicher bin :P_

_Ich:_

_Ich lasse dich dann mal in deinem Glauben und schlage zu, wenn du es am wenigsten erwartest~_

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Jaja, blahblah..._

_Sei nachher einfach pünktlich ja?_

_Ich:_

_Und du schalt endlich das Handy im Flugzeug aus, ich weiss das du bereits in der Luft bist~_

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Wenn die hier WLAN anbieten darf mein Handy wohl an sein, ausserdem pennt Haru und mir ist langweilig, da hier ein Film läuft, den ich glaube ich schon tausend Mal gesehen habe._

_Ich:_

_Ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich dir ab jetzt nicht mehr antworte, weil du mir auf den Sack gehst und meine Laune sich nicht bessert. Also wir sehen uns nachher._

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Manchmal bist du ein richtiger Arsch~_

_Ich weiss gar nicht, was Makoto eigentlich an dir findet. Echt nicht._

Sousuke beschloss nun nicht mehr auf die Provokation einzugehen. Er wusste ja selbst nicht, was Makoto an ihm finden könnte, sollte er das noch tun. Er war ein Arschloch, das konnte selbst er nicht wegdiskutieren. Jetzt allerdings beschloss er sich erst einmal auf den Weg zu machen und schnappte sich seine Samezukajacke, sein Handy und die Brieftasche und war auch schon aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.

Die Fahrt zum Flughafen dauerte seine Weile und er war wirklich froh seine Ruhe zu haben. Gegen seine Erwartungen gab es kaum einen Menschenauflauf und somit brauchte er sich nicht noch mehr aufregen, als er es heute sowieso schon tat.

Alleine, weil er dauernd auf sein Handy starrte, in der Hoffnung das Makoto sich vielleicht doch noch bei ihm meldete, allerdings nichts. Kein Wort ... Sollte er ihn vielleicht anschreiben? Wobei, er sagte, er liess ihm die Zeit ... Er war eindeutig nicht der Geduldigste und in genau solchen Situationen zeigte sich dies einmal mehr als deutlich.

_Nagisa Hazuki:_

_Wir sind jetzt unterwegs, ich hoffe, du hast es nicht vergessen~_

_Ich:_

_In Anbetracht das ich gleich dort sein werde, nö._

_Schreibst du mir nur, um mir auf den Sack zu gehen?_

_Nagisa Hazuki:_

_Eigentlich nicht nein, aber da Makoto nicht mit mir und Rei fährt, dachte ich das er vielleicht mit dir gefahren ist?_

_Ich:_

_Ich bin alleine unterwegs und habe auch seit gestern nichts von Makoto gehört, also könntest du aufhören meine Nerven zu strapazieren?_

_Nagisa Hazuki._

_Oh Ärger im Paradies? So früh schon?_

_Dabei ist Makoto so ein geduldiger und netter Mensch und so krass in dich verknallt, wie hast du das hinbekommen?_

_Ich:_

_Makoto ist was?_

_Ausserdem geht dich das gar nichts an ..._

_Nagisa Hazuki:_

_Er hat es dir also nicht gesagt~_

_UUUUPSI_

_Wie konnte mir so etwas jetzt nur raus rutschen_

_Ich:_

_Alter du nervst._

_Erwarte keine weitere Antwort von mir, sollte deine Frage nicht sinnvoll genug für meine Intelligenz sein._

_Nagisa Hazuki:_

_Der Satz klingt absolut Scheisse :P_

_Sollte es nicht eher heissen: Ich beantworte dir keine Fragen mehr, die meine Intelligenz beleidigen?_

_Ich:_

_Hör mir zu du kleiner Quälgeist, wenn du den heutigen Tag überleben willst, geh mir nicht auf die Eier. Ich block dich jetzt vorsorglich für DEINE Sicherheit oder ich ertränke dich direkt nach Rin in dem Brunnen am Flughafen._

Er blockte Nagisa tatsächlich, die Gefahr das er diesen bei einem weiteren Wort direkt erwürgte war eindeutig zu gross. Zu seinem Glück kam er endlich beim Flughafen an und ging auch zu der Ankunftshalle, welche ihm Rin zum Beginn ihrer Reise per Nachricht geschickt hatte. Natürlich war er viel zu früh, aber so konnte er noch ein wenig dösen und aufgrund seiner Grösse würde ihn Nagisa sowieso direkt erkennen. Vermutlich war der kleine Speeddelfin auch ein Spürhund oder so etwas Ähnliches. Das Talent ihn oder Makoto immer dann zu finden, wenn er störte, besass er auf alle Fälle.

Jetzt suchte er allerdings eine freie Sitzgelegenheit und nahm direkt die komplette Bank ein, schloss die Augen und blendete die Umwelt erst einmal aus. Keinen Nerv auf irgendjemand gerade.

Er döste dann tatsächlich ein wenig weg und wurde erst wieder in die Realität geholt, als er spürte, wie jemand seine Beine von der Bank zu schieben versuchte. Sofort sass er kerzengerade da und wollte die entsprechende Person anmaulen, als er in dieser Makoto erkannte.

„Ich wollte dich nicht wecken ...“, gab dieser kleinlaut zu und setzte sich dann neben den Älteren. „Ehm, aber, wieso, wo ...“ - „Wo die anderen sind? Ich bin auch früher gefahren und habe Nagisa gesagt, dass ich wohl mit dir fahren werde. Ich ging davon aus das du nicht mit den Beiden unterwegs bist“, erklärte sich Makoto mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Und wieso bist du früher hier?“, wollte der Ältere dann wissen. „Weil ich mit dir reden wollte“, kam die Antwort wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Ich hab ein Handy ...“, moserte Sousuke dann leise und entlockte Makoto ein leises lachen. So sauer konnte dieser gar nicht mehr sein. „Ich weiss, aber denkst du nicht, wir sollten das unter vier Augen klären?“, fragte der Braunhaarige dann schon beinahe sanft nach und nahm dann auch einfach die Hand des Älteren in seine eigene. Was diesen immer mehr verwirrte.

„Ehm... Ja, schon, aber, was wird das?“ Makoto lächelte ihn weiterhin an und gab ihm dann einen leichten Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. „Was sollte das nun?“, moserte Sousuke direkt los. „Naja es heisst, ein Klapps auf den Hinterkopf fördert das Denkvermögen ...“, gab Makoto dann lachend von sich und lehnte sich leicht an den Älteren. So schwer von Begriff hatte er diesen jetzt nicht eingeschätzt.

„Heisst das du bist nicht sauer auf mich? Falls ja, ich kann das von gestern noch toppen“, murmelte der Schwarzhaarige dann leise und merkte das Makoto sich wieder ein wenig von ihm löste. „Ich überlege mir gerade, was mich sauer machen könnte, also hau raus ...“

Sousuke seufzte kurz, okay, das hatte er sich nun selbst eingebrockt. „Ich war nicht verletzt, nicht die letzten Monate. Das mit dem Arzt war wirklich nur ein Vorwand und eigentlich wollte ich die gesamte Zeit mit dir schwimmen und konnte es nicht weil du dachtest, meine Schulter ist im Arsch“, erklärte er sich dann schnell und blickte in ein lächelndes Gesicht.

„Dass du nicht verletzt warst oder bist, konnte ich mir tatsächlich selbst denken. Du hast null auf deine Schulter geachtet und ich weiss selbst wie es ist verletzt zu sein, man passt viel besser auf, also in dem Punkt ist alles gut“, erwiderte der Braunhaarige dann sanft und strich Sousuke leicht über die Wange.

„Hör zu, ich habe keine Sekunde darüber nachgedacht, ob du mich wirklich magst oder nicht. Du magst nicht der Beste im Umgang mit Menschen sein, aber genau das macht dich so durchschaubar. Ich hätte es mir zwar nie wirklich erträumt oder vorstellen können das ausgerechnet wir Beide tiefere Gefühle füreinander entwickeln, aber es ist offensichtlich passiert und du hast mir die mit deinem Geständnis offener dargelegt, als du es vermutlich geglaubt hast.“

Sousuke wusste tatsächlich nichts darauf zu sagen. „Jetzt weiss ich wieso du mit Nanase klar kommst. Du bist ein fucking Gedankenleser“, maulte er stattdessen und brachte den Jüngeren wieder leicht zum Lachen. „Sagen wir es mal so, ich habe ziemliche Übung drin im deuten von Gefühlsregungen, die kaum sichtbar sind und von emotional blockierten Wassertieren ...“, erwiderte er dann auch lachend und wurde nur von den Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen unterbrochen. Dieser zog Makoto in einen ziemlich innigen Kuss. „Das hingegen verstehe ich sogar ohne deine Körpersprache deuten zu müssen“, flüsterte Makoto leise in ihren Kuss, ehe er ihn dann liebend gerne erwiderte.

Es fühlte sich einfach toll an bei Sousuke zu sein, von diesem gehalten zu werden und vor allem ihn zu küssen. Er hätte ihm gar nicht länger als einen Tag böse sein können, dafür hatte er sich wirklich viel zu sehr in diesen verliebt.

„Nenn mich nur bitte nie wieder Wassertier ja? Und erwarte auch in Zukunft nicht viel mehr Gefühlsregungen... Ich bin darin nicht sonderlich gut und finde selten die richtigen Worte, zumal du vermutlich der Erste bist, den ich wirklich mag.“ Makoto grinste nur leicht bei den Worten und hauchte nun Sousuke einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Ich habe Übung drin, solang du mir deine Zeit schenkst, kommen wir denke ich gut miteinander klar, um mir zu zeigen das ich dir wichtig bin helfen solche Aktionen zwischendurch natürlich ab und an auch ...“, neckte er den Älteren dann leicht und sah Sousuke deutlich an das dieser keinen Plan hatte, was für eine Aktion er meinte. Allein deswegen gab er ihm noch einen hauchzarten Kuss. „So etwas meine ich zum Beispiel“, schnurrte er dem Schwarzhaarigen dann leise zu und wurde direkt in einen etwas innigeren Kuss gezogen.

„Reiz es nicht zu sehr aus, sonst bekomme ich Lust ganz andere Dinge mit dir anzustellen, ausser dich zu küssen“, raunte Sousuke ihm dann gegen die weichen Lippen und spürte zu gut wie Makoto ein wenig verkrampfte und hochrot anlief. „Alles zu seiner Zeit, wir sollten dieses Paarding erst einmal hinbekommen, bevor ich dich vernasche. Du bist mir tatsächlich sehr viel wichtiger als das ich direkt zur Sache gehen will ok?“

Makoto nickte leicht und löste sich kurz von Sousuke, kramte in seiner Tasche nach etwas und hielt den Anhänger unter Sousukes Nase. „Was ist das?“ Gut, er sah, was es war, aber wieso hielt Makoto ihm das Teil unter die Nase?

„Du hattest mir auf dem Rummel den Orca geschenkt und ich hatte da schon vor dir den Anhänger zu schenken, habe es aber total vergessen. Du erinnerst mich an einen Walhai, frag mich nicht wieso, es ist einfach Tatsache und daher denke ich das du den haben sollst und bei dir tragen sollst als Zeichen so gesehen“, murmelte Makoto dann schon fast schüchtern und zauberte Sousuke damit tatsächlich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen.

„Alter!!! Dass ich das mal sehen darf??? DU kannst LÄCHELN????!!!! Da verzeihe ich dir fast, dass du eben NICHT da vorne gewartet hast, du ARSCH!!“

Sousuke seufzte minimal leise auf und auch unterdrückte er den Drang Rin direkt wieder zurück in das Flugzeug zu prügeln, allerdings nur Makoto zu liebe. Dieser hielt ihn an seinem Arm fest und hinderte ihn somit aufzustehen und dieses Vorhaben wirklich umzusetzen.

„Offenbar hast du den Weg aus der Gepäckausgabe auch ohne Navi gefunden und dein Timing ist gerade mehr als nur unpassend~“, murrte er stattdessen und drehte sich zu den ungebetenen Gästen um. Nicht nur Rin war eben aufgetaucht, nein, natürlich war Haru mit dabei und auch Rei und Nagisa.

„Wollt ihr uns jetzt weiter anstarren? Ab fünf Minuten verlange ich allerdings Kohle.“ Makoto musste tatsächlich leise auflachen und stand dann auch auf um seinen besten Freund erst einmal zu begrüssen. „Was habe ich verpasst?“, wollte dieser sogleich wissen und umarmte Makoto sichtlich verwirrt. „Würdest du dein Handy öfter checken oder mit deinem Freund reden, wüsstest du längst, was abgeht“, antwortete dieser, ohne zu zögern und sah, wie Haru bei der Erwähnung des Wortes Freund erst einmal rot anlief.

„DENK gar nicht dran, dass ich dich zur Begrüssung auch umarme, du kannst einen Tritt zurück nach Australien haben“, fluchte hingegen Sousuke als Rin an dessen Hals hing und ihn einmal kräftig drückte. „Wie ich dich vermisst habe~ Deine Beleidigungen sind einfach nicht dasselbe durchs Handy.“ Rin löste sich allerdings von seinem besten Freund, dass er dessen Laune nicht gerade aufgebessert hatte durch sein Auftauchen, war offensichtlich.

„LEUTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~ Können wir eigentlich mal auf das OFFENSICHTLICHE zu sprechen kommen???? WIR haben grad DIE Beiden da gestört!!“ Nagisa deutete mit seinem Finger aufgeregt zwischen Makoto und Sousuke hin und her und nun war es an dem Braunhaarigen erst einmal rot anzulaufen.

„Nagisa das ist peinlich~“, murmelte Makoto dann leise und bekam ein breites Grinsen geschenkt. „Ach, DAS ist peinlich? Aber eben war es dir nicht peinlich ihn hier in der ÖFFENTLICHKEIT zu küssen mein Lieber. Wir haben es ALLE gesehen!!“ Makoto schaute kurz in die Runde und jeder, der vier nickte nur leicht. Okay, das war eindeutig peinlich. Nagisa wollte noch etwas anmerken, doch war Sousuke dieses Mal schneller und hielt ihm einfach den Mund zu.

„Wenn du jetzt noch etwas sagen willst überlege es dir zweimal. Bis zum Brunnen ist es nicht sonderlich weit“, flüsterte er ihm bedrohlich ins Ohr und liess ihn dann erst einmal wieder los. Nur hielt das Nagisa selbstverständlich nicht auf.

„Als wenn ich vor dir Angst hätte, Soulein~“, flötete er dann grinsend und versteckte sich trotzdem zur Sicherheit hinter Rei.

„Du solltest dich lieber um Makolein kümmern, als dir darüber Gedanken zu machen, ob und wie du mich tötest, weil ich glaube nicht, dass dein Freund darüber sonderlich begeistert wäre~“, flötete er dann leise und Sousuke konnte tatsächlich verhindern ein wenig rot zu werden. Makoto war sein Freund. So weit waren sie gar nicht wirklich gekommen und doch hatte Nagisa recht. Der Braunhaarige war sein Freund.

„Oh~ Wieso seid ihr euch eigentlich nie bei was sicher und ich muss euch dauernd auf irgendwas aufmerksam machen. Langsam verlange ich Vermittlungsgebühren, ganz ehrlich ... Erst auf dem Rummelplatz bei Makoto, jetzt hier oder aber schon bei eurem DVD- Abend. Vollkommen unfähig ihr Zwei, ganz ehrlich“, meckerte Nagisa dann nach einigen Sekunden lauthals los und erntete daraufhin ein lachen Seitens Makoto und Sousuke.

Der Schwarzhaarige war unterdessen tatsächlich zu dem etwas Kleineren rüber gegangen und hatte seine Arme von hinten um diesen gelegt und stützte seinen Kopf leicht auf dessen Schultern.

„Nagisa, du hast zwar absolut nichts damit zu tun, dass wir Beide zusammen gefunden haben, auf dem Rummel vielleicht ein klein wenig, weil wir vor dir geflüchtet sind, aber schon davor haben wir uns geküsst, also ist es wirklich nicht auf deinen Mist gewachsen“, erklärte Makoto dem blonden Wirbelwind mit einem leichten Grinsen und musste erneut auflachen, als er in Harus entgeistertes Gesicht sah.

„Der fasst dich an“, stellte er dann ziemlich trocken fest. „Besser mich als dich oder?“, konterte Makoto dann schmunzelnd und lehnte sich noch ein wenig mehr an Sousuke. „Nanase, du solltest besser nichts sagen, ich habe Bildmaterial zugeschickt bekommen auf dem eindeutig zu sehen ist, wie ihr Beide euch ziemlich Nahe kommt“, konterte Sousuke dann leicht Grinsend und bekam den bösen Blick den Rin ihm zuwarf zu gut mit. Er störte ihn aber nicht weiter. „Wieso schickst du dem da Bilder?“, wollte Haru sogleich wissen und Rin kratzte sich leicht verlegen am Hinterkopf. „Weil ich meinem besten Freund zeigen wollte, wie glücklich ich bin? Ausserdem war es genau eins, also übertreib mal nicht Sou ...“, verteidigte sich Rin direkt.

„Ich unterbreche euch alle sehr ungern in eurer Unterhaltung, wer wen mehr in die Scheisse reitet oder noch reiten wird, aber könnten wir uns langsam auf den Weg machen und nach Hause fahren?“, wollte Rei dann nach einiger Zeit des Schlagabtausches wissen und da dieser bisher ziemlich still war, hatte er sogleich die volle Aufmerksamkeit.

„Aber natürlich, ich hab auch keine Lust weiter am Flughafen herumzugammeln, lieber in einem stickigen Zug“, entgegnete Rin dann mit einem breiten Grinsen und gemeinsam gingen sie dann in Richtung der Bahnstation.

Endlich waren sie wieder in Japan und konnten mit ihren Freunden was unternehmen, die Zehn Tage waren zwar wunderschön, aber die Jungs fehlten Rin dann doch und auch Haru, selbst wenn dieser das nicht zugeben würde.

Zurück in Iwatobi verabschiedeten sie sich jeweils von den anderen und verabredeten sich für den nächsten Tag am Strand.

„Irgendwie, glaube ich, ich hätte sie doch nach Australien zurück schicken sollen“, merkte Sousuke leicht schmunzelnd an, als er zusammen mit Makoto zu dessen Haus lief um diesen nach Hause zu bringen. „Ach was, die werden uns schon nicht unnötig nerven, die wollen doch genauso Zeit miteinander verbringen und ich bin froh, wenn wir das genauso tun können“, gab dieser sanft lächelnd zur Antwort und zog Sousuke dann in eine kleine Eisdiele, welche auf dem Weg war. „Ist zwar nicht mein Lieblingsladen, aber du schuldest mir eindeutig noch ein Eis mein Lieber“, schnurrte er ihm dann leicht grinsend zu und bekam einen sanften Kuss geschenkt. „Hm, ich denke, wir müssen öfters Eis essen gehen, du bringst meins ja andauernd zum Schmelzen.“ Makoto lief bei den Worten kurz rot an und erwiderte den Kuss nicht weniger sanft.

„Könntest du bitte eher der Kerl sein, der mit sowas nicht umgehen kann, ich laufe verdammt ungern als Tomate durch die Gegend“, entgegnete Makoto dann leicht grinsend und bekam von Sousuke auch schon ein Eis in die Hand gedrückt. „Schokolade, woher weisst du?“ - „Recherche“, erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige und gab ihm noch einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen. „Rin“, entgegnete Makoto mit einem leisen Lachen und gemeinsam gingen sie wieder aus der kleinen Eisdiele.

So konnte sein Leben wirklich weiter gehen. Es waren Ferien, er hatte Makoto bei sich und vermutlich war er das erste Mal so richtig zufrieden in seinem Leben, was wollte er bitte mehr? „Kommst du?“, wollte Makoto dann wissen, er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt das er kurz stehen geblieben war, um den Jüngeren zu betrachten. Er wusste wirklich nicht, was er noch mehr wollte. „Schon da.“


	12. Tag XYZ

Es war ein komisches Gefühl neben jemandem aufzuwachen, auch wenn er ziemlich schnell realisierte, dass er neben Makoto aufwachte. Dass er die Nacht bei ihm verbracht hatte, war eigentlich purer Zufall gewesen. Sie gingen nach dem Eis zu Makoto nach Hause und hatten noch ein wenig gezockt, und ehe sie es sich versahen, war es zu spät um in die Samezuka zurück zu kehren. Sousuke hatte natürlich nichts dagegen und Makoto schien sein Bett auch gerne mit ihm zu teilen.

Dessen Eltern hatten ihm zwar einen Schlafsack angeboten, waren aber nicht sonderlich verwundert, als sie beide diesen ablehnten.

Sousuke streckte sich dann auch leicht und löste sich eher widerwillig von dem Jüngeren, um an sein wild blinkendes Handy zu kommen. Der Blick aufs Display verriet ihm, dass bereits 13 Uhr war. Das war ein verdammt guter Schlaf, den er hier bekommen hatte, gut, sie hatten länger gezockt als geplant und als sie ins Bett fielen, waren sie noch anderweitig ein wenig beschäftigt. Wann genau sie eingeschlafen waren wusste Sousuke nun wirklich nicht.

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Wirklich wirklich?_

_Wir waren um 12 verabredet und alle sind da ausser Makoto und du~_

_Könntet ihr eure Ärsche her bewegen?_

  


_Ich:_

_Alter, du bist jetzt ja noch anstrengender als vorher. Komm runter, wir sind oder eher ich bin gerade erst aufgewacht, und sobald ich Makoto wach bekomme, sind wir auch schon unterwegs._

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_ACH du hast bei ihm geschlafen? Ich hab mich schon gewundert, wieso du nicht in der Samezuka warst~_

_Und?_

  


_Ich:_

_Als wenn du in der Samezuka gepennt hättest, laber doch keinen Bullshit._

_Und nichts und, wir haben gezockt und sind dann pennen gegangen und wenn du mich weiter nervst, kommen wir gar nicht._

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Miteinander gezockt? Du auf seinem Körper und er auf deinem ja?_

  


_Ich:_

_Ich lösche dich gleich du Idiot ..._

_Rin Matsuoka:_

_Wir teilen ein Zimmer, also mach nur :P_

_Bis gleich_

Sousuke seufzte leise auf und machte sich dann wirklich daran Makoto zu wecken. Mit einem Schmunzeln schob er sich über den Brünetten und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss. So könnte eigentlich jeder Morgen beginnen, ohne Rins nervige Nachrichten wäre es natürlich noch besser. Makoto regte sich auch langsam und nach einigen Momenten erwiderte er den Kuss nicht weniger sanft. „Ich würde gerne den ganzen Tag hier mit dir im Bett verbringen, aber Rin wird uns persönlich abholen, wenn wir nicht innerhalb der nächsten halben Stunde am Strand auftauchen“, schnurrte der Schwarzhaarige leise gegen die weichen Lippen seines Freundes und löste sich eher widerwillig von diesem. „Dann sollten wir uns wohl auf den Weg machen.“ Makoto schälte sich aus dem Bett und zog sich an, der Schwarzhaarige tat es ihm gleich und nach nur ein paar Minuten waren sie bereits auf dem Weg zu ihrem Treffen.

Dank Makoto kamen sie nicht noch später als sie sowieso schon dran waren. Die Vier sassen bereits am Strand und hatten sogar einen kleinen Grill aufgestellt, von welchem sie eindeutig schon was gegessen haben, und begrüssten die Neuankömmlinge mit einem mehr als nur breiten Grinsen. Zumindest Rin und Nagisa taten dies, während Rei und Haru sich ein wenig zurückhielten. „Ich weiss nicht, was ihr zu Grinsen habt“, begrüsste Sousuke seinerseits die Jungs und setzte sich einfach hin. Er befand es nicht für nötig jedem die Hand zu geben oder gar zu umarmen, wie Makoto dies tat. Er war nicht so und würde auch nicht so werden. Die konnten froh sein, dass er seine Zeit freiwillig mit ihnen verbrachte.

„Also~ Ihr habt ja offenbar zusammen in einem Bett geschlafen~ Was lief da genau?“, wollte Rin dann weiterhin breit grinsend wissen und bekam dafür tatsächlich einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. „Geht dich in etwa soviel an wie welche Unterwäsche ich trage oder frage ich dich etwa, was du mit Nanase unter der Bettdecke treibst?“

Rin wurde ein wenig rot um die Nase und bevor dieser antworten konnte, übernahm tatsächlich Haru das Wort. „Nichts, dafür ist Rin zu schüchtern.“ Sousuke musste nun wirklich leise auflachen und bekam einen leichten Rippenstoss seines Freundes. „Das ist nicht nett, wenn Rin noch nicht so weit ist, ist das doch voll okay“, bekräftigte Makoto Haru noch ein wenig. „Der ist nicht nicht soweit, der hat Schiss das Nanase ihn dominiert“, gab Sousuke weiterhin lachend von sich und wurde nur durch einen Kuss von Makoto davon abgehalten in einen Lachanfall auszubrechen.

„Sehr gute Möglichkeit den Kerl ruhig zu stellen, Makoto du bist eingestellt“, gab Rin dann murrend von sich.

„Ihr seid unmöglich, sollte nicht jeder das Tempo haben was für einen das richtige ist? Wenn Rin noch nicht soweit ist und Haru warten kann, ist das doch voll okay und ich denke, bei euch lief auch nichts~ Makoto lief ziemlich normal und ich habe gelesen, dass es beim ersten Mal ziemlich weh tut ...“ Sofort wanderten die Blicke zu Nagisa und Rei. „Ihr habt noch nicht?“, wollte Rin dann direkt wissen. „Wie kommst du darauf?“, stellte Nagisa die Gegenfrage. „Weil du sagtest, gelesen und nicht aus eigener Erfahrung und selbst wenn du der Aktive bei euch wärst, hättest du sowas gesagt wie: Meinte zumindest Rei zu mir~“

Nagisa lief in diesem Moment rot an. „Ihr kennt mich einfach zu gut was? Mist~“, murmelte er dann leise und kuschelte sich leicht an Rei.

„Ich hab eine Idee“, kam es dann leicht grinsend von Rin. „Deine Ideen sind Scheisse“, murrte Sousuke leise und bekam einen weiteren Rippenstoss seines besten Kumpels. „Ohne meine angeblich dämliche Idee wärt ihr Beide jetzt nicht zusammen“, konterte er dann leicht beleidigt und versuchte zumindest einen Schmollmund zu ziehen, was aber aufgrund seines Grinsens einfach nicht klappte. „Sie bleibt trotzdem dämlich“, gab Makoto seinem Freund recht und kuschelte sich leicht an ihn.

„Was hast du denn für eine Idee?“, wollte nun Nagisa wissen und bewarf Rin mit einem kleinen Stein. „Naja wir sind nun drei mehr oder weniger frisch zusammen gekommene Pärchen, wollen wir nicht herausfinden, welches das Beste ist?“, fragte dieser dann grinsend nach und bekam von Haru erstmal einen düsteren Blick geschenkt. „Du scheidest aus, weil Nanase dich töten wird“, gab Sousuke leicht grinsend zur Antwort. „Und wie willst du das anstellen? Also wie willst du es herausfinden?“, wollte Nagisa dann weiter wissen und bewarf ihn erneut mit einem Stein. „Ihr seid es gleich auch nicht weil ich dich im Wasser ertränke, wenn du nicht damit aufhörst, mich mit Steinen zu bewerfen“, knurrte Rin leise. „Dann haben Makoto und ich also schon gewonnen, ging ja schnell“, stellte Sousuke schmunzelnd fest. „Hättest du gerne, wir denken uns verschiedene Aufgaben aus und halt allgemeine Sachen, wie oft gestritten wird oder was auch immer ...“ - „Das was auch immer finde ich super~“, spottete Sousuke weiterhin und bekam einen Wasserball an den Kopf geworfen.

„Wow, jetzt hast du es mir richtig gegeben ...“ Rin knurrte leise auf und schmollte dieses Mal richtig. „Okay bin dabei, aber wir müssen uns alle natürlich verhalten und ehrlich zueinander sein, was Streits und so angeht macht jeder ne Strichliste und im Beisein von den Anderen gibts zwei Striche, gilt Sex auch? Die Aufgaben können wir uns ja beizeiten ausdenken, heute will ich ehrlich gesagt nur faul in der Sonne liegen“, gab Nagisa lächelnd zur Antwort und sein Blick zu Rei bedeutete, dass dieser eh nicht zu widersprechen hatte. „Offensichtlich hatte hier noch niemand von uns Sex, also miteinander, dann sollte das doppelt gewertet werden, aber nicht auf Krampf, nur wenn es dazu kommt ...“, warf Rin mit einem leicht beschämten Lächeln ein und bekam von jeder Seite ein leichtes Nicken. Das Thema war wohl bei keinem Paar wirklich aktuell.

„Na gut, dann sind wir auch dabei, auch wenn eh klar ist, wer gewinnen wird~“, murrte Sousuke leise und bekam von Makoto einen leichten Kuss auf den Hals geschenkt. „Auf jeden Fall turtelt ihr am meisten ... Aber dann abgemachte Sache? Dann gilt die Wette!“ Rin hielt seine Hand in die Mitte und sogleich folgten die fünf anderen ebenfalls.

Das würde eine weitere interessante Zeit versprechen.


End file.
